The Magic of the Earth and the Sky
by Flare Haynekie
Summary: FINISHED-AU-RikuSora-After a small tragedy, Sora moves to Destiny Islands to start life anew. But what does his name have to do with a legend?
1. What started this adventure

The Magic of the Earth and the Sky 

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does **NOT** belong to me. And neither does the characters from "The Bouncer". The ideas are another story.

Author's notes: Yay! First of all, don't kill me. I know all of you might be waiting for me to finish Linda's story. To those, don't worry. It only need a few phoenix down's to my plot bunnies and I'll be able to make it. Aside that, this is the second version of a fanfic I had written a long time ago, but I found out I don't like it anymore, so I'm remaking it. I know I said I had like a million different fanfics to do, but this one I wanted to write first because Sapphy-chan liked the idea and urged me to write it. So, yeah, this fic is dedicated to her.

Chapter 1 (Prologue): What started this adventure

_ To my dear husband, Sion,_

_and to my sweet son, Sora._

_If you're_ _reading this, it means that what I've feared has come to pass and I'm no longer able to be with you unless it's in thought. By all means, I wished this would not happen anytime soon, since I know that you two can not live without me to take care of you. Sion, I wish you do not suffer because of me. I was not a dedicated wife, and I've left you to suffer because of me. Sora, you know I love you more than anything. Please take care of yourself. If you wish to cry, then go ahead. I know this is painful for you as it is for me to think of. I never meant to let you down._

_ I wish_ _for you both to smile as you've always done. And I wish for both of you to live a happy life as I always did. This is why, Sion, I entrust you to take Sora to Destiny Islands. My old home must still be around under my mother's name. I know she's no longer living there since last time I visited she had moved and left the house in case I wished to live there once again. My most cherished memories are there. And I know you two will enjoy it as much as I did._

_ When you go there, seek out the school called "Rakuen High School", which is where I studied. Sora should go there. It's a nice school, and I had lots of great friends there. To Sora it may seem like such a drag to move, but please do it for me. I only wish for your happiness. My mother, Caroline, once told me of a small store she opened in front of Rakuen that was a good source of Rakuen's needs, like school supplies and uniform as well as treats and more. She never told me what she named the store, but it should be close to the entrance._

_ Sora, I once had a friend in Rakuen named Midori. Midori and I promised that our children will be named upon an old legend, and they should marry. I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise fully, since you cannot marry another boy. But nonetheless, look for the _**earth**_, and beware of the _**separation**_. That is all I can tell you. The rest is up to you, Sora. Remember that Destiny Islands is where " _the sky meets the earth, and the horizon is almost never there_."_

_ With lots of love,_

_ Dominique Barzahd-Cross_

Sora quickly closed the letter, putting it back into its envelope and into his backpack. He didn't exactly want to think about it anymore. It hurt him enough to think he had to move from the place he had spent his entire 16 years, to some place his mother spent half of her life, or maybe more, in. Sora sighed, and looked out the window of the plane. He wasn't used to flying, but he appreciated the view, Sion slightly dozing off next to him.

"Dad? What is Destiny Islands like?" Sora asked.

Sion looked at him. He knew Sora hadn't even uttered a word ever since Dominique passed away, so it surprised him that the small brunet was opening up again. Or at least, opening up enough to talk to him.

"Destiny Islands? To tell you the truth, I hardly remember the place. I went once with your mother, a bit before you where born. It's a nice place. It's all tropical and stuff, so we don't have to bother with the harsh winters we suffered back home."

"Is that why you sold our coats?"

"And the mittens, the boots, the sled, the snow shovel. Yeah. And that's why I need you to get used to the tropical weather. It's not going to be easy since we lived in a much colder place."

"And we'll find grandma?"

"Or at least we'll try. Our new home is on Street five, house number 507. Your school is on Street Zero-b, around where the house number 0014 should be. I think we'll understand your mother's directions when we get there."

"Grandma has a store in front of the school. Mom said so."

"Yes. That's why we're going there first. After we drop our stuff in our new home."

"Call it home, why don't you? It's where we'll spent a couple of years anyway."

"What did the rest of the letter said?"

"To look for the earth and to beware of the separation. If it has something to do with that silly legend, then the earth and the separation must be two people whose names mean that. I wonder if I'll be happy there. Mom thought I would, so I might as well try not to let her down."

Sion softly patted Sora's hair. "Most likely. You know she loved you a lot. Sora, remember to always keep that smile that she loved. She said you made her day as much as any clear sky could."

Sora nodded and softly smiled. "I know. I will."

Sion looked out the window. "Hey, look! We're almost there! See the Paopu fruits? They cover another part of the islands' legend. You should check it out later on."

Sora looked at the yellowy fruits on some of the palm trees. He watched as he muttered: "We're here."

To be continued!

Author's note: I'm still not completely sure what Kairi's name meant, but I do remember it had something to do with separation. It could've been division, but I have no certain way to check if I'm right or wrong. Anyway, this is the "first chapter". I forgot to mention above that this is AU and contains lots of OOC-ness, since I suck at keeping characters acting like they should. blink I think that made a bit of sense. Anyway, read and review if you wish.

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Riku/Sora


	2. The holiness of it all

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: Like I said, nothing (except the plot) belongs to me.

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness

Author's notes: Welcome to the second chapter!!! Hope you enjoy it as you did the first one. This being written on whim, so don't really expect much.

--------------------------------

Chapter 2: The holiness of it all

Sora looked around. He didn't know the place would be so beautiful. It was absolutely breathtaking. Sion chuckled, pushing Sora out of the airport's entrance. Outside, Sion called for a taxi, and let the driver take them to their destination. Meanwhile, Sora was looking out the window, taking every detail as if he would leave as soon as he came. The island wasn't really that big, but it was kinda big nonetheless. And he sort of liked it that way. After a couple of minutes they reached the old house. A girl, no older than 18, waited for them at the steps. She had a smile similar to Sora's but not as bright. And every time she looked around, her short hair softly moved along with her. As soon as she saw Sion and Sora get off the taxi, luggage in hand, she jumped down the stairs to meet them.

"Hi!" she quickly greeted. "My name's Yuffie Kisaragi, and welcome to Destiny Islands! My parents told me to come greet you and give you the house key." She spotted Sora and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Oooh!! You must be Sora! You're so cute! That photo of you my parents showed me doesn't do justice to seeing you in person!" She let go of Sora, the brunet running off to hide behind Sion.

"Hello, Yuffie. Thank you for the warm reception. I'm Sion Barzahd, and this is my son Sora. Can we go inside, or do you wish to talk here all day?"

Sora rolled his eyes at Sion's welcome phrase. Sure it didn't sound like much, but Sora knew it meant that he liked Yuffie already and that she was welcomed to come visit them as much as she wanted. Dominique loved that about Sion. It never mattered if it was male or female, if Sion liked them, they were as good as close friends.

Anyway, the house they would now live in was a two-story house. Kinda looked like the houses Sora had once seen in San Francisco on a school trip. It was painted white with dark blue edges, and it looked like it could use a fresh coat of paint anytime soon. When Yuffie had decided to give Sion the key, Sora was already up the steps, standing under the old roof of the veranda to catch some shade.

Problem number one: Sora was not liking the idea of standing around in the sun if there was the option of shade.

Sion noticed and walked up the stairs, walking up to the door, and using the key to open it. Sora was the last one in, and the first one to claim a room. It was, he considered, the biggest one in the house.

"Anyway!" Yuffie started. "If you need anything, I live right next to you in the mint green house, with my uncles and my baby cousin."

"Actually, if you don't have anything urgent to do, could you take us to Rakuen High School?" Sion asked as Sora walked down the stairs.

"To Raku? Sure, I don't mind. I can take my baby cousin the lunch he forgot to take this morning." Yuffie grinned, walking out the house, and rushing to hers.

She returned a minute later with a small box wrapped in a napkin. Sion and Sora waited for her at the steps. As soon as they agreed, they left. It didn't take long to reach the school, and Sion was puzzled since he thought it would be much more farther than this. The school was big. Out by the gates was an old black plate with said "Rakuen High School" written in white letters.

"I'll go take this and go back home. Are you coming with me?" Yuffie asked.

Sion nodded, following her into the school. Yuffie led them to the principal's office, leaving the lunch to the secretary who agreed to deliver it as soon as she could. Yuffie said goodbye to the boys, and left. Sion then talked to the secretary to confirm that Sora's transferring information had arrived.

"Sora Barzahd? Yes, he's here. He's bound to start class next Tuesday. That should give you enough time to get used to the island and meet part of its inhabitants." She said with a nod, as she searched around her desk and found a paper. She handed it to Sion. "These will be Sora's materials for the school year. The semester is only starting so you should do just fine."

Sora looked up at her puzzled. "Starting? It's the middle of August!"

"Oh? Ah! I get it! Your classes started on March, right?"

"Yes…"

"Our system's a bit different. A school year is divided in two semesters. The first semester is from August to December, while the second semester is from January to May. You get summer break, spring break, and winter break. It should be confusing at first, but you'll understand it in the long run."

After that was done, Sion and Sora headed out the school. Sora stood at the gates, while Sion walked towards a small store by the name of "Raku's Break Spot". Sion eyed the weird name of the store while Sora looked at the school windows, not certain why he was doing it, but doing it to please his gut feeling that he should. He didn't expect anything. Maybe a notebook flying out the window or something close to that, but certainly not a boy with silver hair to look directly at him. Sora softly blushed as he kept looking up to the silver haired stranger.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, the silver haired boy was wondering who the heck was the cute girl who was looking at him from the school gates. It didn't last long since he saw what he thought was her father or brother calling her from Raku's Spot. The silver haired bishonen (had to put that there) pondered if the cute girl would be there when he left to help the old lady.

Sora walked into the small store, which wasn't really so small inside, and searched around for Sion. He found him at the counter talking to the old lady behind the counter. Apparently, Sion was trying to make an offer and see if she'll give him a job here. And being such a sweet person, she just couldn't say no. Sora shrugged and walked around the store. It was a nice place to hang out. It even had a few tables for students to sit and rest. Of course, there was a small time limit, so students weren't normally allowed to be the whole lunch hour there doing nothing. In his random searching for something entertaining, Sora found something that made it worthwhile. They sold here the cell phone he always wanted. Sora gave something close to an almost light squeal, before he rushed to where it was. Sion, knowing almost all of Sora's screams, sounds, and squeals, rushed to find Sora to know what exactly his son had found that made him oh-so-very-happy in just a few minutes of entering the store.

"Sora? What did you find?" Sion asked, rushing to Sora's side.

"Cell phone! Cell phone! 3300!!! The holy one!!!!" Sora squealed, jumping up and down like a happy puppy while pointing to said item so Sion could understand why he was so excited.

"Hey, you're right! But these are a bit different…"

The old lady walk towards them, chuckling. "Of course they are. They were made exclusively for Destiny Islands. Each one has a charm that matches with another one that another person might have, but you're not supposed to know who. The only special one is the Paopu charm one, which is completely random, but it's supposed to share the same legend as the real Paopu fruit. I was also told of one pair where the other was lost in an accident." She explained with a soft smile.

Sora looked at her, then at the cell phone, then at Sion. "I want one." He declared, at which Sion just smiled, and nodded to the lady. She smiled, walking behind the counter to retrieve a box. Inside it were tiny boxes completely sealed. She showed it to them.

"Pick one." She said.

Sora inspected the box. He picked a box and stared at it. Then he softly moved it, then placed it back down. He did that for a while until finally at one he heard a small tinkling sound. The small box looked in very bad shape, but Sora looked at it and nodded.

"This one. This is the one I want."

The old lady looked at him puzzled. "Why that one? The box is so tattered. It could be damaged."

"No, it's not. I can tell." Sora said. "I want this one." He turned towards Sion. "Won't you pick one?"

Sion looked at him puzzled, but picked one anyway. "I don't really mind much about what I get, but I could use the phone."

The old lady nodded to them, putting away the box, and leading them to the cash register. After Sion paid, he was the first one to open his box. The charm was a small white rabbit. Sion looked at it sadly.

"A rabbit. Your mother liked rabbits, Sora." Sion remembered.

Sora nodded, before opening his. His phone was a soft blue that hued into a blue/green from the center southeast. The charm made the small tinkling sound Sora had heard before, kind of like a small bell. It was the famous Paopu charm that Sora had been secretly wishing not to have.

"Oh? Well this is rather surprising. My, my. How will this end?" The old lady chuckled.

-----------------------  
To be continued!  
-----------------------

Author's note: Isn't this surprising? Naw, probably most of you knew that would happen, ne? =P Riku hasn't shown up yet. What exactly will happen when he does? And what is up with the old lady??? The answer to this on the next chapter.

Thank you to my sister and to Sapphy-chan, who helped me fixed the small mistakes and eaten words in this chapter. =)


	3. Helping out?

The Magic of the Earth and the Sky 

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: Same as two chapters ago.

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness

Author's notes: Oh my God! The third chapter!!!! This one will be rather short, considering that I want to end it in a special way, and that will happened rather quickly… Bah! Enjoy the third chapter!

Chapter 3: Helping out?

Sora turned it on as Sion talked with the old lady. He was anxious to see what games, ring tones, screen savers, and other stuff it had. He used to envy his schoolmates when they bragged about their cell phones, but now he finally had one to call his own. The cell phone had the picture of a city Sora quickly recognized as his old hometown: Kuri City. Softly gritting his teeth, Sora looked for a decent photo to use as his background. He put the Paopu fruit as his background, considering the fact that he was tied to its legend thanks to Dominique. Next was the ring tone. Something sweet… something not so girly… Sora was about to argue with the phone when he stumbled upon a ring tone that he instantly loved. He hummed it for a minute or so, before setting it as the ring tone.

"Hmmm, maybe that song is still a bit girly…." Sora mumbled to himself as he watched Sion laugh with the old lady.

Sora kept playing with the cell phone and found a few songs in their original format, and not converted to little ring tones. He found a song similar to his ring tone. "Take it Shake it", performed by "sugar". A while later, Sion called Sora.

"Sora?" the old lady asked, curious. "The child is named Sora?"

Sion chuckled. "Yeah. My wife picked out that name. She said she had decided on the name even before he was born."

"And it's a boy!" the old lady softly laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just so surprising. I hadn't noticed your name was Sora, child." She said looking at Sora. "My daughter was just like your mother, Sora. She had a friend in high school at which she promised that her child would be named Sora and it would be married to her friend's child named Riku."

"Riku?" Sora quickly asked. "What does Riku mean? Uh, does it even mean anything?"

"Yes, it means something. Just like Sora means sky, Riku means earth. Two different personalities, each reaching to be with each other. And they would if that other one wasn't in the way."

"Earth! That's what mom told me to find!"

"Your mother did?"

"Yes! She wrote it in a letter she left us. It was with her will, so they gave it to us when she died." Sora searched his backpack, which he had never left at all, and found the letter, giving it to the old lady. "See? She wrote it at the end."

"Oh my! This… this is Dom's handwriting!" the old lady read the whole letter before giving it to Sora. "This is very surprising. I never knew I had such a lovely grandchild."

Sora and Sion quickly looked at the old lady, before Sion's eyes widen. "That means that you're Caroline, Dominique's mother!"

"That is correct." The old lady smiled. "I am Caroline Cross. I have such a lovely son-in-law and a even lovelier grandson."

"I can't believe it was so easy to find you! I thought it would take me days!" Sion laughed, at which Sora just nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing that you found me so fast. I know someone a few blocks down my old home who needs a young helping hand such as yourself. Maybe you should talk to him and see if he's willing to offer you the job. As for my little Sora, I'd be happy to have him here once in a while." Caroline softly petted Sora.

Sora smiled up at her. "I don't mind staying. I can even help you out! I mean, it'll be lunchtime soon, right? That means that students will be coming. And by helping you out, I might find out who Riku is!"

"That's alright with me. If you can, stay here while I show your father to his probably future job. I should be back before the bell rings. If not, hold out for a while. I have a helper who comes here a bit before the bell rings. He might be a bit late today, so just hold on until he comes."

Sora nodded as Caroline and Sion left the store. Sora walked behind the counter, placing his backpack where it wouldn't disturb anyone. He moved the metal stool a bit farther away from the cash register so it would serve him as a limit. He shouldn't wander more into the back of the store because Caroline hadn't showed him around and he might break something by mistake. It didn't take long before a bunch of students practically drowned him with requests. And while he was trying his best to help them, he started to panic when even more students started with their requests. Sora cowered behind the counter as the students yelled at him for their orders. He couldn't take long, he swore he couldn't, until he heard someone ordering students to move.

"I said, **MOVE**! And while you're all at it, I want an orderly made line, and some quiet!" the voice ordered as the person moved up to the counter. Silence fell, Sora looking over the counter to see the silver haired stranger from earlier glare at him as he approached the counter. "Can't you have some order in this place?" he asked Sora as he walked behind the counter. "Move. Go sit on the stool, and while you're at it, learn something useful." The boy smirked, starting to work on what Sora should've done from the start.

To be continued!

Author's note: Look! I made it! Just in time too. =P I took longer than I thought in writing this chapter. And I still don't like it much. It was kinda rushed. Oh, the little facts I've placed so far:

"Take it Shake it" by sugar, is the opening song to the series "Kaleido Star", which is soo cool! I love it! And the song is really nice too. The cell phone Sora has… I want it!! It does exist! Except for the whole charm thing, it exists! A friend of mine has it. How I envy her! pout I don't even have a cell phone… Sora's class time thingie. My mom is from South America, and in her country, classes start in March and end in December, while here where I live, classes start in August and end in May. This without counting the breaks, like spring break, summer break, the little fall break, and winder break. Ooh! There's a break for each season! Fall break is the shortest since it only last like two to three days. And it's just because of Thanksgiving Day. Sadly enough, we have holidays even for the just-in-case. My cousin, on my mother's side and lives in South America and it's an English teacher there, said so. 

That's all I can think of right now. Uh, any questions??


	4. Caroline's helper

The Magic of the Earth and the Sky 

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: Same-same-same.

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness

Author's notes: Fourth! Fourth! I'm so proud of myself nya. Hmm, I should fix the summary… bah, I'll do it some other time.

Chapter 4: Caroline's helper

Sora watched how the silver haired boy managed to quickly attend to all the students that had come and almost killed Sora ten minutes ago. With a sigh, Sora saw the last two students leave the store.

"Thanks. You must be the helper I was told that would come." Sora said.

"No sweat. But, where's Caroline?"

"She kinda left a while ago to show my dad a place where he could get a job."

"Oh, he was your father! I had wondered who he was. And you. You must be new to the island, because I have never seen you before."

"Yeah… I kinda arrived three hours ago. My name is Sora Barzahd, and I've just arrived from Kuri City."

"Kuri? That's where Caroline's daughter moved years ago. I think her name was Dom, or something. She was a cell phone designer or something weird like that. She was the one with the idea for the special 3300 cell phones we have here. Here, I'll give you my number so you can call me if you have any trouble. I'd be glad to help."

"Um, sure." Sora took out his cell phone and handed it to his new friend. "Be careful, I just got it a while ago."

The boy just smiled as he checked the cell phone out. One little detail almost made him drop the small thing. And he cursed. He sure did. "Aw, hell no!" He hurriedly saved his cell phone number and handed the phone back to Sora.

"Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. Forget about it. Um, does Sora mean anything in any language?" he suddenly asked.

"It means sky." Sora checked the cell phone. In soft blue letters was the name Riku in the directory. "You're Riku? THE Riku?!"

"I think? I'm the only Riku in the island, that's as much as I know. Riku Akisuki, pleasured to meet you, Sora."

"No! You can't be Riku!"

"Why not?"

"Cause we have to marry!"

"Just because mom and her best friend made that promise, it doesn't mean that we have to."

Sora pouted. "But I need to fulfill all of the things mom asked me to do."

"Do you owe it to her."

"I guess so. This is practically the only thing I can do. I couldn't do anything the day she died, so I have to let her rest in peace knowing that I've done everything she sorta left incomplete."

"She died? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Sora leaned on the counter, cradling his head on his hands. "It's okay. It was a surprise to me too."

Riku looked at Sora. "I'm gonna go change, do you think you can handle it for a few seconds?"

Sora nodded, glad for the change of topic. "Sure! Hey, um, can I try your uniform?"

Riku stared at Sora for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Sure, just let me go change."

A few minutes later Riku came out and handed Sora his uniform.

"Thank you!" Sora smiled and went in the back and changed. He came back with Riku's uniform on. Riku had a larger built than Sora, and was even taller than the brunet, so the uniform was large on all sides. But it looked cute to Sora. Sora found a large mirror close to him, and turned around in front of it. "I hate it." Sora declared after a while.

'Isn't it kinda obvious, you being a girl and all?' Riku thought as Sora headed back to go change. A while later, Sora came out and gave Riku his uniform back, before sitting again on the stool.

Riku stood quiet, hearing the music on the old radio. He put away the uniform in his backpack as he heard the current music reaching it's ending. An old radio with new hits… that was mostly Riku's fault. He's the one who taped the cassette after all. He was about to ask Sora something when he heard Sora softly sing the song that was currently starting. He was amazed that such a tomboyish looking girl had such a lovely voice. He remembered the song to be called "Even when tried by sorrow".

Sora, on the other hand, didn't even notice he started singing until Riku got up and hugged him in the small instrumental solo.

"I'm sorry. Just, let me stay like this for a while." Riku whispered, at which Sora nodded, and continued singing. When the song was over, Riku let go of Sora and walked back to his spot. "I'm sorry. I know we don't know each other, but I just felt like I need to do that."

Sora blushed. "I-it's okay! Don't worry about it. But, you must be disgusted by me, right?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask such a thing?"

At that exact moment, Caroline entered the store. The school lunch's hour had ended a long while ago. That's why the store was so empty.

"I'm back." Caroline said. "Oh, Riku's here too. It's always nice to have so much company."

Sora jumped off the stool and grabbed his backpack, running to where Caroline was at the other side of the counter.

"Oh, Sora. Sion said that he would be home waiting, so you could returned when you wanted to." Caroline informed.

Sora nodded, his blush still visible for all to see. "Thanks. Um, I'll be back tomorrow. I should go home and unpack." He looked at Riku for a minute before looking back at Caroline. "See you tomorrow, grandma. Bye Riku." Sora nodded and ran out the store.

Riku nodded before quickly looking at Caroline. "Grandma?!"

"Yes, Riku. I'm a grandma. That's my baby grandchild, Sora." Caroline chuckled as she walked around the counter to join Riku.

"So Sora's your relative… that's kinda nice to know. Such a sweet girl too."

"Girl?" Caroline laughed. "I suppose you're right. But isn't Sora just lovely? He reminds me so much of his mother."

Riku almost chocked. "HE?!"

Meanwhile, Sora rushed back to his house. He took a box up to his room, leaving it and his backpack on the sad looking bed. After he took all his boxes up, he started to unpack them all and placed everything in their new place. With all the boxes empty, everything in its place, and the bed made, Sora picked some pj's and went to take a bath. When he was done, he went down stairs for some dinner. He softly held a small towel on his neck. He had been drying his hair when his stomach called for food. He sat down, Sion serving the food before sitting across Sora. They ate quietly, Sion looking carefully at Sora's slow eating pace.

"Is something wrong already?" Sion asked, at which Sora nodded. "Will you tell me?"

Sora nodded, placing down the fork. "I met grandma's helper. His name is Riku."

"The Riku?"

"I think so."

"And? Did you make friends with him?"

"Kinda."

"And what's wrong?"

Sora looked up at Sion. He looked around the dinning room, then rested his eyes back on Sion. "I think I'm in love with him."

---------------------

To be continued!

---------------------

Author's note: Hah! Did this oh soo quickly! I'm so happy. -insert evil laugh here- Cliffhanger! Meep!! I think I meant to leave it like that. But I'm still happy that I did this one really quickly. I mean, just a while ago I wrote the third one too. -sniff- I'm internet deprived again. The song "Even when tried by sorrow", I'm not sure who sings it, but it's in the Rurouni Kenshin Song Collection 2. When I heard it I went, "this is perfect for Sora!" Of course, I didn't have a clue of what the song was called, or what it said. All I knew was that it said "sore wa eien" (which I think it's supposed to mean "that's everlasting" or "that's eternal"), so I searched for it in www.animelyrics.com . Kudos to them for having it!! And translated too. - The first line fits Sora perfectly, so if you have time, go read it, it's under it's original title "Kanashimi ni Tamesarete mo". So, yeah. I'm bored, so I might as well start the next chapter.

Many thanks to:

Kittu- for being my first reviewer! Yay! 

Rai- cuz you wanted me to update a bit faster… 

Natsu-Aoki – for being very, very nice! huggles 

I'm still writing the fifth chapter, so don't hurry me!!! -pout- But thanks for the reviews guys!


	5. Are lunch surprises good or bad?

The Magic of the Earth and the Sky 

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: Need I to repeat myself?

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness

Author's notes: The holy five. How did I ever made it this far?! Oh well.

----------------------------

Chapter 5: Are lunch surprises good or bad?

"I think I'm in love with him." Sora declared.

"Ah, love at first sight, huh?" Sion teased.

Sora shook his head. "It's more like a feeling. I feel so warm and comfortable with him. It's kinda surreal."

"That means you two are meant for each other, like it or not. You just need to keep at it." Sion suggested, continuing to eat. "So? Does he know that you're a guy?"

Sora kinda stiffened a little, then continued to eat, this time in a more hurriedly pace.

"You didn't?! Sora! God! Why are you always doing this?"

"I'm sorry! I just thought he knew! I mean, I thought I didn't look like a girl anymore!" Sora pouted.

Sion sighed, picking up his fork. "Fine. But you're going back there tomorrow and tell Riku, okay?"

Sora nodded, finishing his food. The next day, as promised, Sora went to the shop early in the morning. It was already 9:10, so Sora was sure Riku was in class already.

"Grandma? I'm here? Helloo! Good morning!" Sora called.

Caroline appeared from the door leading to the changing room Riku had used the day before. "Sora! My sweetie! Good morning. Did you had breakfast already?"

Sora nodded. "Yup! Dad had to get up early, so he left me some breakfast, so I ate that. Then Yuffie showed up and invited me over for a quick bite, and since she was so nice to us yesterday, I couldn't resist her much."

Caroline patted Sora's hair. "I'm glad to see you so happy. I was afraid you were a more quiet child, considering how you entered this store yesterday."

Sora grinned. "I think I was just moody considering the fact that I was dragged to this island…. Kinda." He walked to the other side of the counter to where Caroline was. "Need help with anything?"

"Yes. I need you to stay here while I'm looking for things in the back. Don't worry, there isn't much people in the morning. Just call me if you need anything."

Sora nodded. "I will."

Caroline softly pat his hair and walked to the back. Sora sat on the stool he had used the day before and looked out the door where he could see the Raku's front gates. He didn't even notice when his little crush entered the store and stood in front of him.

"Sora?" Riku called, then moved his hand in front of his eyes. "Earth to Sora! I think it's a miracle the store hasn't been robbed yet with this spaced-out brat in charge."

Sora blinked and looked up at Riku. He made a soft "eek!" before holding to the counter so he wouldn't fall off the stool. "Riku! What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

Riku smiled, ruffling Sora's hair. "Yeah, but hey, even I need a break from school every now and then. Doing the same thing every day gets kinda boring after a long while." With a chuckle, Riku walked around the counter, dragging a stool next to Sora's before sitting down on it. "Why are you here so early?"

"I dunno."

"Really? Is that an honest answer?"

"No…"

"And?"

Sora turned to look at Riku. He stared for a moment before turning back to look at the store. "Do you really want an honest answer?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Sora sighed. "After yesterday's incident, I didn't want to meet up with you until I had my head clear on various things."

"Ah." Riku simply said. "So… I messed up your thinking time?"

"Kinda. I don't mind anymore. Um, but there's one thing I need to tell you. Dad said you needed to know, so…"

"What is it?"

"I'm really a boy. I mean, I think you thought I was a girl, so in case you thought that, you should know that I'm really a boy."

"I know already. Your grandma was kind enough to tell me after my little mistake. So don't worry about it."

"So, you really don't mind? About yesterday, I mean."

"Don't worry about it. It was my decision to do so."

Sora slightly blushed. "I'm sorry though. I should've told you before hand."

"Not at all. I bet you had your reasons."

"Yeah. I mean, I though I didn't look like a girl anymore."

"Well, now that you mention it, you look more like a girl, then a guy."

"That's my mother's fault."

Sora smiled, Riku raising his hand and ruffling Sora's hair. Just then, Yuffie entered the store.

"Riku! There you are! What's the big idea of cutting school today?!" she yelled.

"No need to yell, Yuffie." Riku said.

"Hi, Yuffie." Sora softly said. "Thanks for the little snack this morning."

Riku looked down at Sora. "You know Yuffie??"

Sora nodded. "She's my neighbor."

Riku twitched. "Your house…" Riku trailed off.

"… Is the one in front." Yuffie finished. "Sora's our new neighbor."

"You didn't tell me!!" Riku exclaimed.

"I did too!" She argued, before placing a napkin wrapped lunch box. "Anyway, as usual, you left your lunch when you oh-so-hurriedly left this morning." Then she placed another one on top of Riku's. "Sora, hunny, you're dad asked me to make you one, so here's yours."

"Thanks Yuffie!" Sora said with a smile.

"No problem! I just thought I'd at least feed you if your father couldn't. It's gonna be lunch soon, so I'm glad I got here in time."

"Lunch?? So soon?"

Riku chuckled. "I think that means you spaced out hugely, Sora."

Sora quickly pouted. "That's so mean!"

Yuffie aww-ed and went to hug Sora until Riku grabbed him first, with a look that said "Mine! No touching!" at which Yuffie grinned.

"Well! Aren't you two best friends already!" she said.

"Yeah, and you're not allowed to cuddle him like you do with Cloud whenever he cracks a smile." Riku said.

Sora just let Riku hugged him. He couldn't do much anyway. Riku, on the other hand, was holding Sora closer to himself, while Yuffie babbled about how she doesn't dare to touch Cloud, or Leon… Riku half listened until he heard a very high screechy noise.

"Riku! Here you are!!!!"

Riku cringed, holding Sora a bit tighter. "Kairi? Aren't you supposed to be in class??? What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you, of course! And no, we have this hour free today." Kairi walked in front of the counter. "Oh my. Riku, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Yuffie slowly walked out the store, in hopes that Riku or Sora wouldn't see her with Kairi wondering what to answer Riku with.

"It looks like you're cutting that poor girl's air circulation." Kairi simply replied.

Riku looked down, noting that Sora was softly turning blue. He quickly released the pressure so Sora could breathe, leaving arms softly holding the brunet. "Sorry about that, Sora."

Sora just smiled. "No biggie." Then he turned to look at Kairi. "And you are?"

Kairi glared at Sora. She liked Riku, so there was no way she would let a complete stranger have him. "I'm Kairi Heartilly, and I'm Riku's **_girlfriend_**!!"

Sora and Riku's eyes opened wide. "You're what?!" They both exclaimed in unison, both horrified.

-------------

To be continued!

* * *

Author's note: -insert evil laugh here- I have, once again, created a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!! Oh well. This is coming out pretty nicely -. I'm having fun! Oh, and this hasn't been checked for mistakes, so if you spot any, tell me right away! Anyways, toddles!

Much thankies to:

1. **xXNotHeartlessXx** – I'll try to update a bit quicker… but I'm still starting chapter 6… I didn't know you guys would love it so much!! Sankyu! 

2. **cammy**-world666 - I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!! 

3. **piggiesofdoom** – You thought Sora was a girl at first? Hehe, I guess Riku's not the only one! ****

****

4. **synchu** – Well, out of the two things you mentioned, one of them really happens in the story! But, I'm not telling which! That would just ruing everything. 

5. **Illorion** – Sankyu!! I just had this idea playing around my head… although the original idea was far different from what the story is today. But I'm glad so many people like it! 

P.S. I'm trying to do the chapters as fast as I can, but don't hurry me, because then the chapter won't be as good as it's supposed to! As if that happens, you guys won't like it as much! Okies, with that said, if anyone wants to drop by and chat with me I'll post down my email and such on my profile (since I can't put it here, ff.net keeps deleting my underscores!). Toddles!


	6. Kairi has a plan

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: Check chapter one, yes?

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness

Author's notes: Oooh!! Six! - enjoy! Oh, I'm sorry if people think I'm bashing Kairi. It wasn't on purpose!! It's just that I don't really like her that much. Just a tiny little bit…. But not that much..

--------------------------------

Chapter 6: Kairi has a plan

"I'm Kairi Heartilly, and I'm Riku's **_girlfriend_**!!" Kairi stated, glaring at Sora the whole time.

Sora and Riku's eyes opened wide. "You're what?!" They both exclaimed in unison, both horrified.

"You heard me." Kairi said.

"Have you lost your mind, Kairi?!" Riku quickly asked.

Kairi tried to pout, but settled for just a sad look directed at Riku. "But, but, we've always been together! It's only natural that we should be together! Besides, we should please the ones that said this in the first place!"

"Kairi, it's an island. A small island, mind you. Of course we know each other! You live in the same street as I do! And I highly disagree that we should 'be together' as you say. We're just friends, Kairi, nothing more, nothing less. Think about that." Riku said.

"Oh, you're so shy, Riku." Kairi giggled, then quickly noticed the lunchboxes. "Oh? You brought me lunch? How sweet!" She grabbed the top one.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sora quickly argued. "Yuffie made it for me."

"Too late!" Kairi said in a singsong tone, while holding the lunch box close to her chest.

"Kairi, give Sora's lunch back." Riku growled.

Kairi simply stuck out her tongue at him. "No way! This is her punishment for hogging you all to herself! I won't give it back until she gives you back to me."

"I was never yours, Kairi! So leave Sora out of this!"

"No!" she stubbornly replied, and then quickly ran off the store with Sora's lunch.

"There goes my lunch." Sora sighed, getting comfortable while Riku still held him.

"She'll be back. But don't worry. You can share my lunch, since I doubt she'll return yours."

"Won't that leave you a bit hungry?"

Riku grinned. "Not exactly."

Sora tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Riku bent down, and placed a soft kiss on Sora's forehead. "Don't worry about it."

Sora pouted, but didn't say anything. He eventually fell asleep and was only woken up with Riku's soft movement and some endless chatter.

"Riku?" Sora asked, still a bit asleep.

Riku looked down at his lap where Sora's head now was. "Keep on sleeping, I'll wake you up when Raku's lunch hour is over."

Sora 'hmmm'-ed, and close his eyes. His nap was cut short by (once again) Kairi, who had come back a bit after the school's lunch hour was over.

"Riku! I demand to know who this stranger is!" she exclaimed. Funny how she hadn't even noticed Sora was a stranger until almost two hours later.

At this, Sora opened his eyes and sat up, and stretched. Then he looked at Riku, giving a soft yawn. Riku smiled at Sora and petted him. He was already getting to know Sora, and he didn't mind giving the almost stranger boy some affection. After all, Sora was too adorable not to give affection to. Unfortunately, this sweet little moment was ruined by Kairi (once again), Riku practically wanting to strangle her.

"Riku! Hello, I'm talking here!" Kairi called. "Are you ignoring me? Because if you're ignoring me, you have another thing coming!"

Riku sighed. "No, I'm not ignoring you, Kairi." Although I would love to, he silently added.

Sora watched how Kairi aimlessly rambled, while still holding his lunch box prisoner. That reminded Sora that he hadn't eaten lunch yet. "Riku, I'm hungry."

Kairi's ramble stopped, as she turned to grin at Sora. She didn't notice Riku opening his lunch box, until she saw Riku feeding Sora, then eating something while Sora chewed.

"Hey, newkid, I have your lunch here!" Kairi taunted.

Sora smiled at her. "It's okay. You can have it."

Riku grabbed Sora's chin and turned him to look at him so he could feed Sora some more. This irritated Kairi to no end.

"Will you stop that?! It's annoying to see you feed some new kid like if she was a baby." Kairi growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Riku said in mock apology. "Are you jealous, perhaps?"

"What?! I am not jealous of her! Not at all!" she screamed, then stomped her way out the store, Sora's lunch still captive in her hands.

"I doubt we've seen the last of her." Riku muttered, feeding another spoonful to Sora.

Meanwhile, Kairi angrily headed towards Riku's house. She needed some help with this little problem, and she knew just the person to help her. Kairi softly rang the doorbell, and waited for a response.

"Coming! Coming!" was heard from the house, before the door opened, revealing Yuffie with an apron. "Oh! Kairi! What a surprise. What are you doing here? Riku's not home right now. He's at Raku's Break Spot, helping out Caroline like he usually does at this hour."

"I know that. I just came from there."

Yuffie quickly noticed the lunch box in Kairi's arms. "Hey, that lunch box…"

"This? It belongs to Riku's little girlfriend. Some new kid that just suddenly showed up at the store." Kairi said, handing Yuffie the lunch box. "Do whatever you want with it. I already ate it anyway."

"You ate Sora's lunch? But if you ate it, what did Sora eat?"

"That little tramp! Riku shared his lunch with her! Can you believe it?!" Kairi stomped her right foot on the porch.

Yuffie sighed and sat on the porch with Kairi. "Well, I can believe it since you took Sora's lunch in the end. After I worked so hard to make it too."

"You made it? I thought Riku made it!"

"Riku doesn't even cook his own lunch, so I highly doubt he'll make some for his new best friend."

"Wait, best friend? Aren't they boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? With Sora? Are you crazy?" Yuffie asked. She thinks Sora's a girl… but that could be good in a way! Yuffie thought.

"Why do you say that? Haven't you seen that they practically eat each other up when no one's looking?"

"Not really. I've seen Riku eating Sora up with his eyes, but that's about it." Yuffie giggled. "Sora's too cute to think of things like that."

Kairi crossed her arms angrily. She couldn't believe Yuffie was siding with Sora. "So, does this mean that you approve of that relationship? I mean, you practically know nothing of this girl." Kairi said, then grinned. Sora's new to the island, right? Then that means, she could spread rumors about Sora, and make everyone thing twice before speaking to him (her in Kairi's mind). "I mean, you never know. She might be a very cunning person. She's probably interested in making our sweet and gullible Riku into her slave, then make him dirt poor and dump him for someone else. You never know." Kairi repeated.

"Naw. Sora's not like that. Sora and Sion are really nice people. They live close, so I know." Yuffie smiled. She knew what Kairi was up to. "You should get to know them better." She stood. "Anyway, I need to get back in the kitchen. Mom asked me to do a special dinner tonight, and I'm supposedly behind schedule already."

Yuffie waved goodbye at Kairi and went back in the house, closing the door. Kairi frowned. She wanted Yuffie to help her since she was Riku's cousin and all.

"I need to think of… that's it!" Kairi softly exclaimed. She ran out of the porch and down the street. She knew exactly who could help her. Her old friend, Selphie.

-------------

To be continued!

-------------

Author's note: Yay! I finished! Yeah, it's shorter than the last one, but I needed to end it somewhere! Oh well.

Thanks to:

1.** xXNotHeartlessXx** – sankyu! You're one of my most loyal readers! Oh, and thanks for the watch at devart! And, no, I dunno, why everybody makes Riku possessive.. I just like him that way!

2.** cammy-world666** – yesh, Kairi's jealous! And yesh, they're connecting! Yay-ness! And thankies a whole lot for the review! You're another of my loyal readers!****

3. **diamondprincess2006 **– sankyu!

4. **MagRowan** – I have a fabulous writing style? Really? I never thought about that before. Thanks for the review and the lovely lovely compliment!

5. **piggiesofdoom** – my third loyal reader!!! Yesh, Kairi said that. Um, won't people find it weird for you have a banana on your forehead?? Hehehe. Anywaysh, thanks for the review!

Anyways, I'm happy to say, that I'm almost finishing chapter seven. Just a bit more!!! My plot bunny had died, but I resurrected it again (with the help of another plot bunny). Anyways, these five reviews mentioned above are the latest one for the fanfic. Thanks to all who read (even if they don't review). I'm really glad the story's liked this much! I will keep at it, just for all of you!! Toddles!


	7. Sora is scared of…

The Magic of the Earth and the Sky 

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: ….. chapter one…..

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai

Author's notes: curious how I had forgotten to add shonen-ai on the warnings. Welcome back to chapter 7! Yay-ness!

-------------------------

Chapter 7: Sora is scared of…

Knocking on the door softly, Kairi waited for her best friend to come out. She anxiously expected the hyperactive girl to come bouncing from anywhere… just not to jump from the roof and tackle her.

"KAIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie squealed.

"Okay, Selphie! I'm glad to see you too! Now get off me!!!" Kairi struggled with the brunette.

"Okay!" And true to her word, Selphie got off Kairi, and helped her get up. "What are you doing here Kairi? Weren't you going to be really mean to Riku's new friend and then have him for yourself? That's what you told me earlier…."

"Yeah, well, my plan backfired. I even took that tramp's lunch, and you know what happened?!"

Selphie shook her head. "Not really…."

"She ate half of Riku's lunch! So I need your help to make Riku mine again!"

"Riku was yours?"

"Skip the details."

"Ah!" Selphie blinked. "And what's her name?"

"Sora. You know, like sky." Kairi growled, then suddenly realized her mistake.

"Sky? Her name means sky? That's just like the legend!!! And Riku means earth, so that's just even more perfect!" Kairi forgot that Selphie's a hopeless romantic. "Where is she?"

"At Raku's Break Spot…" Kairi mentally hit herself, before watching Selphie ran off in direction of the school. "Great… there goes my plan… but then again!!"

Meanwhile, Sora had his head on Riku's arm, while Riku kept watch for costumers. Sora closed his eyes, only to open then again to another high-pitched voice calling for Riku.

"Oh boy…" Riku muttered, Sora curiously looking at the door as Selphie ran into the store.

"Riku!!!!! There you are! I was looking for you! Kairisaidthatyoumetsomenewgirlwho's namemeansskyandcompletelymatcheswithyoursbecauseourlegendsayssomethingabouttheearthandtheskyandit'scompletelyperfectandtotallyromanticbecauseyounevergettoseesomethingascoolandromanticasthishappeninginalltheotherislands!!!!" Selphie rambled, before stopping to take a large gulp of air.

Sora got dizzy from trying to catch up with what she was saying. Riku just sighed. "Selphie, a bit slower this time?"

"Okay! Kairi said that you met some new girl who's name means sky, and completely matches with yours because our legend says something about the earth and the sky, and it's completely perfect and totally romantic because you never get to see something as cool and romantic as this happening in all the other islands!!!!"

"How did she manage to remember all that?" Sora asked, looking up at Riku.

Riku simply shook his head before answering. "I don't know, Sora. Selphie is a very strange girl."

"And?? Is that Sora?" She quickly asked, noticing how close the two were. "I bet it is! Hi Sora! My name's Selphie Tilmitt!! I'm in Riku's class during first period, second period, and fifth period!"

"Ah, pleasure to meet you." Sora said with a soft smile. "I'm Sora Barzahd and I moved here from Kuri City yesterday before lunch."

"From the city?! Then that means you're not totally used to the tropical weather here, right?"

"That's right. I'm used to a much cooler weather."

Selphie gave a jump. "That's soo cool! Don't worry, we'll make sure you don't suffer too much from the heat. Riku's an expert too! He can give you the greatest cooling system in all the island."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about…"

Riku chuckled. "You really want to know? Come over to my house later on, and I'll show you. I'll give you a small tour of the town as a bonus."

Selphie grinned. "Hey! Is it true that the names you two have match the legend?"

Riku and Sora nodded, which made Selphie squeal. "That's soo cool! And is it true that you two shared lunch as well?" Riku and Sora nervously nodded once more. "That's soo romantic!! Oooh! I know! Let's go and hang with the guys at the beach! Tidus and Wakka invited me, and I had kinda forgotten, so I might as well invite you two, that way the gang can meet Sora too!"

"I can go." Riku said. "What about you, Sora?"

Sora tilted his head. "Well, I'll ask dad, but I think he'll let me." Sora took out his cell phone, the small Paopu charm tinkling with the movement as he searched and dialed Sion's number. "Hold on a sec." A said before talking to Sion. After a while, he hanged up and gave Riku a happy grin. "He said that it's no problem!" Sora jumped off the stool. "Grandma!! Me and Riku are leaving with Selphie to go to the beach for a while! So I'll come back tomorrow again!"

After Caroline appeared and hurried them off, the three running off to their street so Sora and Riku could go home and change. Minutes later, with a shirt, swimming trunks, and sandals, the boys followed Selphie to the beach, where Tidus and Wakka waited in the water.

"Tidus!!!!!! Wakka! I brought Riku and Sora with me!" Selphie announced as Tidus and Wakka got off the water towards her.

"Sora? Who's Sora, Selphie? And where's Kairi?" Tidus asked.

"Sora is Riku's new best friend! Their names match the legend so I'm gonna marry them one of these days!" Selphie so boldly announced, Riku sighed with a light blush on his face, while Sora looked down at his feet to hide his blush.

"Marry them? Are you sure you can do that?" Wakka asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me! I can do it, no problem!" Selphie grinned, taking off her shirt and throwing it with Tidus and Wakka's before joining the two on the water.

Riku shrugged, taking off his shirt and placing it with the other's. He was going to run off and join them when he noticed Sora watching the waves. "Sora? What's wrong?"

Sora sighed. "Nothing really. I'm just wondering how mom felt when she was my age, growing up in this island, with lots of friends like you do."

Riku walked over to where Sora was, and softly placed his arms around the brunet. "Come on, you can make friends too. Almost everyone in the island are very nice, so you shouldn't have trouble fitting in."

Sora laughed. "I kinda noticed when I arrived. But then again, you weren't exactly the sweetest thing when I met you yesterday."

Riku shrugged, pulling Sora's shirt off. "Kids these days need a little strong voice so they can listen." Riku threw the shirt on the pile of already discarded clothes. "Anyway, come and join the fun. This is your first day of fun in the island, so you should enjoy it at much as you can." Riku ran towards the water, pulling Sora with him.

"Riku! Wait! I can't-" Sora tried to tell Riku something important, but was cut short with Selphie tackling him.

"Yay! Sora's here!" she squealed, pulling Sora out of the water in case she could accidentally drown him. She took a close look at the almost freaked out Sora. "Huh? Sora… Sora's a guy! Hey, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, look at this! Sora's a guy!!!"

Tidus and Wakka swam over to see what Selphie was saying. Selphie let go of Sora to think of what she should do now. As soon as Sora was released, he grabbed a hold of Riku.

"What wrong Sora?" Riku asked, holding the scared Sora.

Sora just held Riku tighter. "I can't swim." He whispered.

Riku twitched, then laughed. "Are you serious? You have to be kidding me!" Riku grinned, swimming farther away from the shore, followed by the curious Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

"I'm serious!" Sora looked at the shore, noticing they were in really deep waters already. "Riku!! What are you doing?! Don't go deeper in!" he desperately said, holding to Riku for dear life.

"What's wrong with Sora, Riku?" Selphie asked.

Riku smiled, holding Sora while somehow staying afloat with the panic ridden brunet. "Nothing too serious. He just can't swim, and I think he's deadly afraid of the water."

"I **_am_** scared of the water!" Sora exclaimed. "I almost drown in a pool once! So whatever you do, Riku, don't let go!"

Riku sighed and softly hugged Sora. "Do you think I would be crazy enough to do that?"

"YES!!"

"Come on, Sora. You trust me that little?"

"I should! We met just recently…." Sora trailed off, his hold on Riku softening.

"Sora?"

"I'll trust you." Sora whispered.

"What?"

"I'll trust you." Sora repeated a bit louder. "I'll trust you, so don't let go for anything."

Riku sighed then smiled. "Of course I won't you silly little thing. Just, enjoy the water. I won't let you drown."

Sora nodded. He quickly blushed when he head Selphie's delighted "aww", followed by some held laughter from Tidus and Wakka. "Guys! Stop that!" Sora pouted.

"I'm soo sorry, Sora!" Selphie apologized with a wide smile. "Hey! I have and idea!"

"What now, Selphie?" Tidus asked, praying that it isn't something dangerous like the last time she said she had an idea.

"Let's all go to the Paopu Island! Sora's new, so we have to show her- I mean, him, all the cool places here!" Selphie said, pointing to the circular island on their left with a bridge connected to the main island.

Tidus and Wakka shrugged, then followed Selphie to the island, careful not to swim too far ahead, so Riku could be close to them. Safe on land, Sora gladly thanked Riku, then climbed the stairs after the other three had done so. Up in the island, Selphie dragged Sora to the bent Paopu tree.

"Look, Sora! This is a Paopu tree, and the yellowy star fruit is the Paopu fruit!" Selphie proudly said. "You know that it is said that Destiny Islands is where the sky meets the earth, and the horizon is almost never there?"

Sora nodded. "My mother wrote it in the letter she left me. I don't know what it means, but I think is tied with the famous legend I keep hearing about."

"Of course! The legend says that once the child of the sky, Sorae, fell in love with the child of the earth, Rikue." Selphie started as everyone sat around her to hear the legends that almost everyone knew already. "They had a secret relationship here on Destiny Islands. Whenever they met, they would hide in the tree that's in the middle of the island. The grown-ups call it the Fate Weaver. Anyway, it is said that their relationship was prohibited, but they never say why. They say that it's because they both came from different places. So, Rikue one day made a magical fruit with the help of Sorae, and the three daughters of time. The fruit, when shared with the kiss of a loved one, would tie their fates forever. But there was a catch. The daughters of time told the pair that if they were to share this fruit, the world would completely end, because the earth can never be with the sky. It was utterly impossible. After the daughters of time disappeared, Sorae was forced to return to the sky. But before Sorae completely disappeared, Rikue promised Sorae that he would make it so they could be together, no matter if he had to become human and searched the world for a way. And so he did. He became human, and made sure that his name was passed down."

"But none of my parents have names like mine." Riku quickly added. "And it's not seen in my family tree either."

"But, what happened with Sorae?" Sora asked, curious.

Selphie nodded. "It is said that Sorae also became human, and searched the world to be reunited with Rikue. But I've heard that the museum found out that the whole name passed down thing was made up by the researchers. The most common rumor is that Sorae and Rikue would somehow be reborn one day at almost the same year, and would be reunited here in the island by the magic of the Paopu fruit."

-------------

To be continued!

-------------

**Author's note**: Hah! No cliffhanger! Yay! Anyways, that's one weird legend. I have no idea how I came up with it, but I needed a legend and there's one! Completely original! I think. Well, so far I haven't seen one like this, so it's original! And the plot thickens! Plus, because of the legend, this chapter is a bit longer than usual! Yay! Thanks to all those who review!

Oh! Before I forget, I got aim again! I'm by FlareHaynekie (or by soraluvsriku, although this one is rather new and I don't use it much). So, if anyone wants to drop by and chat, I'll be very, very happy!

A very big thanks to** xXNotHeartlessXx** who was my beta for this chapter! Thankies!

Plus, my usual thanks to my very lovely reviews who love my little ficcie so much:

1. **piggiesofdoom** – I'm sorry! My mistake! I misread it… it's a bandana, you're right. And yes, Kairi has issues. Thankies for being so nice! Me would huggle you if my little stars wouldn't get deleted every time I write them.

2. **diamondprincess2006** – thanks for the review! I'm working as fast as I can… but not fast enough! I keep killing my plot bunnies…

3. **MagRowan** – yes, Kairi can get jealous very fast! Well, to your question as to when Kairi will know Sora's a guy, it'll be next chapter, I swear it! Thanks for the review!

4. **cammy-world666 **– yes, I updated! I kinda seem to update when everyone least expects it… oh well! Eh, I didn't think Sora was a girl at first…. I'm kinda very good at telling anime character genders… specially when my brothers like to switch them. Everyone says it, and it's true! It was very sweet when Riku kissed Sora's forehead like that. The tongue action will have to wait a bit… I mean, they're still getting to know each other!! But it'll come, not to worry!

5. **synchu** – it's okay! I understand. I was almost attacked by one! So, I got lucky. I hope you're alright now. Thanks for being another of the loyal readers/reviews!!

6. **xXNotHeartlessXx** – you feel luved? I feel very luved! I get so many nice reviewers! It makes me wanna write even faster! But to make the story more interesting there has to be plot twists! I so the plot bunnies breed like crazy…. Oh, when you do write a fic where Riku isn't possessive, do tell us all! I would love to read that!

Well, that ish all ladies and gentlemen! Until the next chapter!

Flare (high on icecream and soda by the time she wrote this)


	8. 2 am

The Magic of the Earth and the Sky 

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: The legend's mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And so's the plot!

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai

Author's notes: wow! Chapter 8!

-------------------------

Chapter 8: 2 a.m.

Tired from the day's event, Sora happily dropped on his bed after a well-deserved bath. He looked at his bedroom floor, noticing all the boxes still unpacked.

"I doubt I'll go to grandma's store tomorrow…" Sora sighed. He gave a small jump when he heard his cell phone go off near his ear. With a quick search, he found it under his pillow. "Hello?"

Sora? Hey, it's Riku. Were you sleeping?

Sora softly smiled. "No, not at all. I was planning to, but not yet…"

Riku chuckled. I called to ask you, at what time are you going to the store tomorrow?

"I'm not sure anymore."

What do you mean? Did something happened to you?

"No, no! It's nothing like that. It's just that, I haven't yet unpacked almost all of my stuff. They're all in boxes on my bedroom floor. So I thought I might as well unpack it all tomorrow…"

You want any help? I could come over right now and help you.

"I'm not sure. I'm kinda tired, but it could be fun. And you can stay over if you want too!" Sora added, his tiredness replaced with excitement.

Sure, I'll pack a few stuff and I'll come over in a second.

Sora gave a little cheer, quickly blushing for doing so. After hearing Riku's chuckle and quick ruffling of clothes, Sora smiled softly while holding the cell phone. His smile widened when he heard Yuffie over the cell phone telling Riku to go to school tomorrow no matter what.

Yeah, yeah! If I don't go, then look for Sora. I'll be with him. Riku said before shutting the door, muffling a yell from Yuffie. Sora giggled, then sighed as he continued hearing Riku's breathing over the cell phone. Sora quickly looked up at his door as he heard Sion's voice on Riku's side. Who are you?

Sora quickly ran to his door opening it, hearing Sion's voice more clearly.

Uh, I'm Riku. Sora let me stay over. Riku handed the cell phone to Sion.

Hello?

"Dad… let Riku in already!" Sora laughed, leaning on the railing to look down at the front door.

Riku noticed him and waved. "Hey, Sora."

Sora smiled, running down the stairs and jumping on Riku to give the older boy a hug. "Riku!!!!!!"

Riku grabbed Sora tightly, careful to keep his balance. Sion stared at them before ruffling his hair with his free hand.

"I'm gonna be in the kitchen if you need anything." Sion said with a sigh. "And close the door." He ordered, giving Riku back his cell phone before walking away into the nearest door.

Riku pressed the end button on his cell phone, feeling how Sora nuzzled him. "Sora? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Missed you." Sora said with a childish voice.

"But we were together just a while ago." Riku said, pocketing his cell phone so he could hold Sora better. "Besides, aren't we supposed to be cleaning up your room?"

Sora nodded, closing the door before jumping off Riku. "Come on, you have to see it! It has the most perfect view of the entire house! And, it's the biggest room too! I placed dibs on it before dad could." Sora happily dragged Riku up the stairs and into his room.

Not entirely surprised by Sora's happiness, Riku smiled as Sora dragged him into the large room, closing the door after them. Sora quickly pointed to the stack of boxes adorning the middle of his room.

"They sure are in the way, Sora." Riku stated.

"I know. Dad put them all there so I would clean it up faster…" Sora trailed off, holding the edge of his tank top.

"Well, that doesn't seem to have worked. You've been two days on the island, and you've already spent both days outside your house." Riku stated, picking up the first box labeled [Sora-clothes]. "Anyway, let's start with your clothes. It's easier to organize, and it'll be two boxes less."

Sora nodded, picking up the second clothes box and helping Riku organize them according to Sora's way of organizing them. After both were empty, Sora placed them on the hallway. Meanwhile, Riku picked up the next box labeled [Sora-posters] and set it aside before picking the next one labeled [Sora's toys].

"Since posters are usually the last thing to put, let's try and figure out how to organize the three boxes of toys you have." Riku said.

Sora softly blushed. "Actually, they're four. When I announced at my other school that I was leaving, the rumor ran throughout the whole school. I didn't know until after, but all the girls had decided to give me a going-away present each. And since they're girls, they all gave me these little stuffed animals. I didn't want to put them in another room, so I told dad to get me some furniture with shelves to place them all. Three of the boxes are full of stuffed animals."

With a soft laugh, Riku ruffled Sora's spikes and opened the first box. "Well, no use worrying about it now. Help me place them on the top shelves."

Sora nodded, grabbing the tabby cat Riku threw him. After the plushies were up on the shelves, and so were figures, boats, cars, and god knows what else, it was time to make with the heavy equipment. These said equipment being Sora's computer, TV, the various gaming systems {1} (and the games), the radio, and hidden in all that, the alarm clock. Once everything was set (except the posters, Sora didn't want to hang them in the end, so they stashed it in a corner of the closet), Sora tiredly jumped on his bed.

"I'm tired." Sora whined.

Gazing at the clock, Riku noticed it was already 2 a.m.! "No wonder, look at the time."

"I wanna sleep. Turn off the light…" Sora trailed off, starting to doze off.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep yet! Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Sora rolled to a corner, grabbing one of the plushies they placed on the bed, and snuggling it. Riku sighed, turned off the lights and crawled onto Sora's bed. He stayed a while gazing at the glow in the dark stars Sora had fussed about having up as soon as possible, before slowly he too fell asleep. They were dead to the world. As soon as morning was up, while every student walked out of their houses to go to school, Kairi made sure to go first thing to Riku's house so the silver hair teen wouldn't escape her again.

"Better stop him here, before he meets up with that stupid Sora." She muttered as she rang the doorbell of Riku's house.

And as usual, Yuffie answered.{2} "Hey, Kairi. What are you doing here so early?"

With the cutest smile Kairi could afford, she looked sweetly at Yuffie. "Why, I'm here to pick up Riku of course!"

Twitching, Yuffie sighed. "Well, he's not home. He went to stay over at Sora's house. It's that one in front, but I doubt he'll be up already. I saw them still awake at one in the morning when I woke up for some water."

"I see." Kairi said, trying to hide her current rage. "Well, I'll go see if he's up. Sorry for bothering you."

Kairi walked off, Yuffie sighing before going back in. Kairi softly rang the doorbell at Sora's house, waiting a few seconds before Sion opened.

"Yeah? Can I help you?"

"Hello, my name's Kairi. I'm looking for Riku?"

Sion thought about it a second before remembering. "Oh, the silver haired kid?"

"Yes, that's the one!"

"I think he's still sleeping. Wanna go check, or should I?" Sion suggested, sipping his coffee.

"If you would let me, I would like to go and wake him up." Kairi oh-so-sweetly said.

"Go ahead. Sora's room is the one at the end of the hall to the left." Sion let her in, closing the door as Kairi walked herself up the stairs. Sion shrugged and went back in to the kitchen to socialize with his breakfast.

Kairi went directly to Sora's room. She softly knocked, and entered after receiving no answer. Her eyes went wide as china saucers when she saw Riku and Sora. Both were, still dead to the world, but sleeping in such a weird position, Kairi's mind jumped thinking how they ever ended up that way. Riku was currently sleeping on what had been Sora's side before they went to sleep. Sora was across him, his legs on Riku's chest and stomach, while his head was almost at the edge of the bed. The plushies had somehow landed all across the floor, while surprisingly, the bed sheets were still almost intact. It was as if somehow, they fell asleep like that. Sora's right hand held onto Riku's left hand on his (Sora's) stomach. Kairi was speechless. That's when she noticed that Sora's tank top was almost all the way up.

"Oh, my God…" Kairi muttered, slowly backing away from the room. "Sora is…" not even finishing the sentence, Kairi ran out the room, and quickly out the house.

This was big. And she needed to tell someone right away. So she ran in direction of Selphie's house. Maybe her best friend could still help her someway.

-------------

To be continued!

-------------

Author's note: Yay! I'm done! This ish what happens when my Internet is all pitchy. Anyway, another cliffhanger, I know, but I needed to end it! It was getting too long! And so, Sora's third day at Destiny Islands begins with him sleeping practically on Riku. LOL! That's funny. =3 I'm happy. Bye byes!

{1} "_various gaming systems_" = I've come to the lovely conclusion that most of my cousins that are only child are given mostly everything really cool. I'm not an only child, but one of my close cousins is an only child and she does get whatever she wants, down to the last whim. I hate her.

{2} "_as usual, Yuffie answered_" = I'm not sure what happened with Riku's parents (my plot bunnies didn't inform me either), but Riku lives with Yuffie and her parents. Yuffie's parents go to work very early in the morning, leaving Yuffie to care more like an older sister instead of a cousin towards Riku.

Thanks to:

1. **piggiesofdoom** – yay, I got **12** thumbs up for having a romantic and totally original legend! Thank you!!! Oh, and about Selphie, before going into the water Riku took Sora's shirt off while talking to him…. Guess you missed that! Hehe.

2. **cammy-world666** – yeah, Riku will wear the, um, trousers in the relationship! LOL! Yay, you loved the legend! Thankies!

3. **synchu **– thanks for reviewing, thanks for helping me out in a few things, and thanks for being friends to the antisocial bunny by the name of Bunsi (aka Zin). So, yeah! And thanks for liking the story!

Anyways, I apologize for the lateness! It's just that I like to be at least two chapters ahead, but I can't make you all wait while I'm stuck in chapter 9 because of me. I'm sorry to say that the ninth chapter might not be so good as I would want to, due to the fact that I can't write cute and fluffy things when I'm not really feeling that great. No, I'm not sick, but I'm just overly depressed. So, even though I'm feeling better some of these days, I'll try to make up for lost time! So, yeah. Thanks to all for all the nice reviews, I really enjoy them a lot. And thanks to **piggiesofdoom** and to **synchu**, for giving me smiles when I needed them the most over the AIM and the msn messenger.

---Flare


	9. Kairi finds out! finally!

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai

Author's notes: meh… I'm soo sleepy!

-------------------------

Chapter 9: Kairi finds out! (finally!)

Kairi found Selphie almost reaching the school. The brunette was extremely hyper, but then again, when wasn't she?

"Selphie! Wait up! I need to tell you something!" Kairi called.

At the mention of her name, Selphie quickly turned around. "Kairi! How are you? Hey, what's wrong? You look kinda, flustered."

Kairi caught up with her, taking her time before the two walked together into the school. "You will not believe what I just found out!" Kairi exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Really? What?!" And everyone practically knew never to feed gossip to Selphie too early in the morning.

"You remember that new girl I told you about yesterday?" Kairi asked.

"You mean Sora?" Tidus asked, suddenly popping out of nowhere behind them. The girls almost screamed.

"Tidus! Don't scare us like that!" Selphie scolded.

"Hey, Selph, what happened with Sora yesterday? He kinda left really tired." Wakka added, also popping out of nowhere, interrupting Tidus' apology.

"I dunno. I guess that duel with you guys tired him out." Selphie reasoned.

Kairi watched the flow of the conversation until she heard something that caught her attention. "Wait, did you guys just said he while referring to Sora?"

"Yeah." The three said in unison.

"Kairi?" Selphie suddenly realized. "Hey, you also thought Sora was a girl, didn't you?"

Kairi looked at them horrified. "You guys knew? How come no one bothered to tell me?!" she exclaimed, gaining a few curious glances in her direction, but ignoring them as soon as they saw Selphie.

"Well, I thought you found out…" Selphie trailed off, ready to make her run.

"Oh? Did it ever occur to you that I might not know?"

"Hey, we thought that since you're so into making Sora's life miserable you had gone and stalked him and found out he was a guy before any of us did." Selphie quickly replied, hoping Kairi bought that.

"Actually, I hadn't thought of that. I also didn't know that Sora moved in to that empty house in front of Riku's!"

Selphie almost said something when the bell interrupted her, all four running into the school building to continue their conversation a lot later.

Meanwhile, Sion wondered what made Kairi run off in such a hurry, so he decided to take a peak at the sleeping boys. He softly laughed at the sight, rushing to his room then back to Sora's with a camera in hand. Taking a few photos (in case the first one didn't come out right), Sion smiled and went back downstairs to wait until the boys woke up. It took longer than Sion thought. Riku woke up first, quickly panicking from the strange room before he remembered that he had spent the night at Sora's house. Then looking left, he saw Sora's relaxed face as the brunet sleep. He didn't dare to move since he didn't want to wake up Sora. But he didn't have to as Sora stirred and somehow fell off the bed. Half asleep, Sora got up, grabbed some clothes from the drawers and dragged himself into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Well, at least it's noticeable he still isn't fully awake." Riku muttered before yawning and grabbing his toothbrush before walking into the bathroom to wash his teeth.

Sora yawned as he stepped into the bathtub, giving a content sigh. Once he was awake enough to be aware of things around him, he noticed Riku washing his teeth. "Eh?! Riku! What are you doing here?"

Riku turned to look at Sora, then quickly rinsed his mouth before speaking. "Here as in here in your house, or here as in here in the bathroom?"

Sora deeply blushed. "Both!!"

Riku grinned, leaning on the sink. "Let's see, you invited me over last night to help you clean up your room. And when you woke up, you just left the bathroom door open, so I let myself in to wash my teeth."

Sora pouted. "You could've announced you were coming in…"

"I did, you just were so out of it you didn't hear me." Riku turned around. "Anyway, hurry up. I also want to bath, and we should go down to Raku and see if everyone's okay."

"I will, I will, just please go and close the door."

Riku shrugged and closed the door. "There, closed it. Anything else?"

"Wha-? No, no! Please get out so I can finish my bath…"

"How come? We're both men. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sora gave a small squeak. He gave up trying to say something and continued his bath, Riku keeping an eye on him. After Sora was done, Riku turned around so Sora could dry and dress himself without much fuss. As soon as Riku noticed Sora dressed, he started undressing, Sora blushing and running out the bathroom.

"Sora?" Riku asked, loud enough so the brunet could hear him from his room, while getting into the bathtub.

"Yeah?" Sora answered, Riku smiling because of it.

"Hey, what'll we have for brunch? I could buy you something at Caroline's shop."

"Eh, that's okay. I think dad left something for us to eat anyway. Um, thanks for the offer. Maybe some other time."

"How about I take you for ice cream then?"

Sora then decided to poke his head in, blushing as he saw Riku's smile. "Why ice cream?"

"Because, Sora, we need to celebrate your arrival to the island, and what better way to celebrate than ice cream?"

"So, do we need to tell Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka?"

"Nope."

Sora looked at him puzzled. "No? How come?"

"It'll be just us."

With a deep blush, Sora lowered his head, making sure his bangs covered his blush, or at least part of it. "K-k-kinda like a…. date?"

"Well, if you want to think about it that way." Riku smiled wider. "Besides, I don't see why not."

Sora nodded, as calmly walked out the bathroom, leaving the door open, which spiked Riku's curiosity. After hearing nothing from Sora, Riku closed his eyes, opening shortly after when he heard Sora's soft voice singing.

"_Turning sadness into kindness,   
__your uniqueness into strength.  
__It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
__once again, once again._

_Do you like to be praised by  
__answering everyone's expectations?  
__Will your smile always be beautiful,  
__even if you hide your true self?_

_Just dreaming the beginning then waking up,  
__the continuation can be reached someday by myself  
__The most important thing is always  
__without any shape._

_Even if you have it or lose it,  
__you'll never know._

_Turning sadness into kindness,  
__your uniqueness into strength.  
__It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
__once again, once again_."

Riku tilted his head, wondering what made Sora sing that all of the sudden. Well, he wasn't going to wait until later to find out. "Hey, Sora?"

Sora walked it. He still had a soft blush on his cheeks. "Yes?"

"What made you sing that all of a sudden?"

Sora blinked a few times, thinking of what to answer. "It was on the radio?"

"Really?"

"No… it was actually on TV, but I like the tone…"

Riku chuckled. "I see." Riku got out to dry, Sora merely turning around. "Next time, why don't you sing one that you can relate on?"

"But I like that song… it reflects something real. I like it for that too."

They stayed silent for a while, the only noise was from Riku drying and dressing himself, and the water draining. Riku finished dressing himself, then guided Sora out the bathroom so they could both put some shoes on. As soon as that was done, they hurried down into the kitchen, finding no food, but a note instead.

_Dear Sora, and Riku:_

_By the time you read this it'll probably be lunch, and I'm a bit late so I couldn't prepare anything. Some girl named Kairi was here in the morning… she left in a hurry after seeing you two sleeping. She didn't come back or anything, so I guess she went to school. Later on, Yuffie dropped by. She said that she would make lunch for you guys, so go to her house and eat. Oh, and Riku? Be careful. I think you should be prepared to hear a long speech from her because you didn't go to school today. I'll see you guys later._

_Sion Barzahd_

"Kairi was here?!" Sora asked, looking at Riku with wide eyes. That's not good. Riku quickly paled. "Riku?"

"She saw us sleeping…"

"Yeah? And?"

"Sora, you probably didn't notice, but we weren't exactly sleeping in the most usual way…" Riku said, twitching. He explained the position they were in when he woke up. "Sora, whatever you do, don't provoke Kairi today. Kairi is prone to fighting her way to get anything she wants."

"I kinda noticed that when she took my lunch yesterday."

"Yeah. And that was because she didn't want you with me. If I'm not mistaken, she finally knows that you're a guy, which means that she's going to change tactics."

Sora groaned. Just great. His third day in the island, and he was already hiding from overly-aggressive girls. Things couldn't get any worse, could they?

-------------

To be continued!

-------------

Author's note: yay! I finished! For today, I'm over my little depression! I love you guys for being so nice to me! hugs everyone Yay!!! Eh, I'm gonna go start the next one, kay?

[Things you should know]: the song is called "**Turning sadness into kindness**" and it's sang by **little by little**. Plus, it's the Naruto third opening theme song. Original title "kanashimi wo yasashisa ni"…. It's kinda obvious to point out that I was watching Naruto again…

Thanks to:

1. **xXNotHeartlessXx** – no! Don't think that! Of course you're still loved! It's just that you disappear a lot… uh, Kairi-whore? Well, that's a new one!

2. **cammy-world666** – eh, I'll try and find chocolate anyone! I just adore chocolate! Uh, yeah, the sleeping position was a spur of the moment thing! Even I was shocked! Hehe. Anyway, you have good ideas for what Kairi would say… I might write them in too! But, then again I might not! That shall be a lovely surprise! Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can… don't I always say that?

3. **piggiesofdoom** – it made you feel giddy? LOL! Yes, I have an overly large stuffed animal collection and I wanted them in there! So, they are! Yeah, plot bunnies aren't for eating, but they taste so good! Eh, I don't eat them, I chew them for a while…………. I think….

4. **synchu** – eh… I thought I told you I didn't have muses… well, at least I don't think I do! Meh, thanks for being very, very loyal!

5. **MagRowan** – oh, you were on vacation? Hope you had a great time! Eh, Kairi might start something bad… but I'm not telling just yet! And, yeah, now that you mention it, she does remind me of Sae! (--- guilty of reading Peach Girl) Oh, you loved my legend! Thanks so much!!! And no worries cuz I feel great! (mind you, that's what ice cream causes!)

Anyways, my sis drew a lil piccie of what Riku and Sora looked on the bed (from last chapter), and I have a link for a photo of my huge plushie collection! (lies! It's not that huge, but it's rather big!)

Plushies---- meh, I can't put the link up!!!!! ff.net won't let me!!!!

Unfortunately, sis has yet to scan the piccie, so when she does, I'll give you guys the link!

---Flare

[Edit] I fixed the song, and Sion's memo... glares at ff.net


	10. Ice cream and a phone call

The Magic of the Earth and the Sky 

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's notes: eh, I'm happy? And giddy? And bored?

-------------------------

Chapter 10: Ice cream and a phone call

Riku and Sora left the note on the table and rushed over to Riku's house. As expected, Yuffie sat them at the table and scolded them while giving them their lunch.

"Honestly, Riku. I thought I told you to actually go to school today! You already skipped yesterday, and almost all five days last week. Will it kill you to actually stay in school half a day, five days a week?" Yuffie asked, sighing before sitting across them in the short rectangle table.

Riku nodded, swallowing his first bite. "Of course! School is boring, Yuffie. Besides, I have more fun with Sora at Caroline's store."

Yuffie groaned. She looked at Sora, who was calmly eating as if the world could end and he wouldn't even notice. "Sora, sweetie? Don't you have to go to school as well?"

"Hey! What's with the sweet talk towards Sora?" Riku argued.

Sora looked up at Riku, then at Yuffie. "School? The secretary said I don't start until Monday."

Yuffie nodded. "I see. It makes sense. You should get used to life in the island before getting used to life at school." She quickly turned to Riku, as Sora continued to eat, satisfied with her reply. "And FYI, Riku, Sora is way cuter than you are! Plus, he has better table manners than you, and he talks less than you too!"

Riku growled. "Well, that's because he's eating! Besides, I don't have bad table manners! That's Selphie!"

Yuffie opened her mouth to argue that, but Sora quickly cut in. "Riku doesn't have bad table manners. He actually talks less than I do, but then again, no one talks more than Selphie…."

Yuffie stared at Sora as he went back to eating. She smiled softly, then sighed. "Fine. I won't go too hard on your Riku. Just make sure he goes to school tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to stand another call from the secretary about Riku not going again."

Sora blushed at that remark. "My…?" he squeaked, unable to continue the sentence.

"Yuffie!" Riku quickly exclaimed. "You should know better than that!"

Yuffie smirked. "Oh, that's right. It's the other way around. He's yours then, huh? Oh, come on, Riku!"

Riku glared at her, before rushing to finish his plate. With a shrug, Sora hurried too, and soon they were done with their lunch. They didn't even say goodbye as Riku dragged Sora out the house. They ran all the way to school, then stood by the gates hoping to see Selphie, Tidus, or Wakka. Selphie was the first they spotted. She was running around with a baton… or something similar.

"Selphie!" Sora called, making her stop and run to them.

"Hey! Sora! Riku! I thought you would disappear all day!" Selphie exclaimed. "Kairi found out this morning that Sora's a guy, and she's planning something too. So, whatever you do, don't hang out too long around the school today, okay Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Thanks Selphie."

"Hey, Selph, do you know exactly what Kairi's planning?" Riku asked.

Selphie shook her head. "Not yet, but Tidus and Wakka are investigating. They say they'll protect you guys cuz you're our best friends!" Selphie grinned. "Anyway, can't stay around here. Got cheerleading practice!"

Riku looked at her puzzled. "Cheerleading? Selphie, you're not a cheerleader."

"Yes I am! They begged me to join them! Besides, now I can keep a close eye on whatever Kairi's planning! And Tidus and Wakka will be there close to us in their Blitzball practice, so no worries!" Selphie grinned, then ran off waving goodbye.

Sora sighed then looked at Riku. "Now what?"

Riku pointed behind them to where Caroline's shop was. "Visit, then go for that ice cream I promised you."

Sora blushed, but nodded, as Riku took his hand and guided him into the store. There, Caroline happily welcomed them.

"Are you here to stay again, Sora?" Caroline asked.

"Not this time, grandma. Riku's taking me out for ice cream." Sora said, blushing.

"Oh? Well, that's very sweet of Riku, isn't it?" Caroline said, smiling at Sora's embarrassment. "Well, no need to keep you here. Go on, have your little date."

"Don't you worry. I won't spoil him so much." Riku said before saying goodbye, and dragging Sora out the store.

Ten minutes of walking later, and they were calmly sitting at the ice cream parlor, Sora looking at everything with wide eyes as if he were a small child. Riku took a look at the menu.

"Sora? What will you like?" Riku asked, making Sora look at him instantly.

"Uh, I'm not sure…" Sora said, looking at the menu. He looked and looked, but couldn't decide what to get. Everything was cheap, but it all looked soo good! He was about to pick one when Sora's cell phone ran, making him jump. Sora looked at the screen, quickly recognizing the number. "Cloud!!!" Sora happily said as he hit the talk button on the cell phone.

Hey, Sora… wait, you're actually talking?! Cloud asked in awe.

"I guess so! Hey! How you get my number?"

Uncle Sion gave it to me… so, how's life on the Islands? When are you coming back?

"Um, coming back?" Sora pouted, looking at Riku. "But, I like it here. I don't wanna leave."

You don't want to leave? This coming from the Sora that tied himself to a tree in silent protest to not go there? What made you change your mind so quickly?

"I didn't tie myself to a tree! It was to a pole…" Sora softly glared, making Riku laugh.

Riku on the other hand, was rather curious about this. Sora had never mentioned anything about his life in the city, so this was a first. With a shrug, Riku picked one of the things from the menu and ordered.

"Wait a sec! I haven't chosen yet!" Sora softly exclaimed. "Um, Riku, you know this better, you choose you, 'kay?"

Riku laughed. "I will, don't worry."

"Thanks Riku! Anyway, what was it you were gonna say, Cloud?"

Who's Riku? And what in the world are you doing?

"Riku's a great friend I met here! He invited me for some ice cream."

Friend? Already? I thought for sure you'd stay all by your lonesome self, and come back whining about how heartless life on the Islands was.

"Don't be mean! Besides, I like it here in the Islands. They people are really nice, and grandma's the best!" Sora said with a soft blush and a wide smile.

Riku smiled and ordered. When he was done, he held Sora's free hand, making Sora blush even more.

Right… oh? You met grandma? Now I envy you. I want to go, but the fare's a bit expensive, and I still have class. Which reminds me, aren't you supposed to be in class?

"No. I start on Monday. In the meantime, I get used to living here." Sora smiled as the ice cream arrived, quickly having the first bite. "This is soo good!!!!!!"

"I thought you might like it." Riku simply said, eating his.

What? What? Sora??

"The ice cream, Cloud. It's really, really good!"

Cloud sighed. Anyway, Sora. I'll call you some other time. I'm kinda in the middle of class.

"What?! Really? If you get caught, it's not my fault."

Yeah, yeah. Bye, Sora. Say hi to grandma and uncle Sion.

"I will. Bye." Sora hanged up, then ate another spoonful. "I love this ice cream!"

"I'm glad. We can come again some other day if you want."

Sora grinned. "Sure! I would love to!"

Riku, proud of himself, sat calmly to eat his ice cream while keeping a close eye on Sora. Once Sora was finish, Riku reached over with a napkin to clean up Sora.

"Honestly, look at this mess." Riku teased, making Sora pout. "The baby Sora spilled all the ice cream on himself."

"Riku! I'm not a baby, stop it!" Sora whined, grabbing Riku's hands, making Riku grin.

"Oh? You're not? Then, what are you then, fair lady?"

"Not a lady, I can assure you. But, must we get into an argument so soon, dear sir?" Sora smiled sweetly.

"No, no. Not at all." Riku got up, still holding Sora's hand. "Now, may you join me for a small walk? I can show you this glorious place for once."

Sora followed Riku. "Dear me, good sir, but isn't it a tad bit late for a walk?"

Riku lead Sora out the ice cream parlor. "Not at all. It's the perfect time for a walk."

"Then, maybe I shall join you for a small walk." Sora giggled.

Riku smiled at Sora. "That was fun. Where did you learn that?"

"Cloud. He's my cousin, and he loves plays. He also loves sappy romance novels."

They smiled at each other, then continued walking hand in hand towards the beach.

-------------

To be continued!

-------------

Author's note: finished! Now I need to start on the next one! I'm getting lazy! It's taking longer and longer to write these!!! Does that mean I killed my plot bunnies again??

[Things you should know]: this little thing at the end between Riku and Sora… well, it comes from a lot of weird things. Especially role-playing around with weird friends like mine!

Thanks to:

1. **MagRowan** – meh, school will be a mess (but I won't say why just yet!). Um, Sion… from my point of view, Sion should (and will always be with me) be an easy-going chara who only wants his son to be happy no matter what that. But maybe that's just me.

2. **cammy-world666** – Kairi's blond under the red?! O.o very interesting concept… anyway, yeah, everything is weirdly backwards, but that's how the inspiration came!!! As for how old they are… well, they're seniors in high school… so I guess Riku's 17 or so, and Sora's 16… oooh! Sora will be 17 by the second semester, so it'll be okay… I think… oh, and I'm glad you liked the bathroom bit!!!!!

3. **piggiesofdoom** – lol, um, okay! Drink more soda! That makes the reviews more fun to read! And, yes, it was about time Kairi found out. The pictures… hmmm, I should draw it, right? -hint hint-

4. **babymar-mar** – Kairi's evil in your head???! Okay… and don't worry, I'll write more!

5. **Illorion** – meh, so far, I can't get uninterested, cuz then I'd get hunt down to write some more by a lot of ppl! And besides, I already have a great idea for the ending!!! Eh, I try to update quickly shu.

5. **synchu** – sankyu! Meh, Zin says hi too!

That's it shyu! I'm sorry it took so long! I had already finished this chapter, but I didn't wanted to post it until I had more than two pages written on the next one… but since I'm on the third page of it, I decided I've kept you all waiting a little too long! So, hope you like it so far, since they're still more to come!

---Flare


	11. Rain check

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky **

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's notes: eh, I've been going everywhere with the parentals and the siblings, so that counts down my computer days, which makes for an added sorry to everyone expecting this chapter earlier…. But that's life.

-------------------------

Chapter 11: Rain check

Riku sat at the beach, his arms around Sora, who sat between Riku's legs. After ice cream, they had sat there to watch the waves just with each other. Sora had whined at first, saying it would be a bit embarrassing if others found them there, but forgot about it once he dozed off an hour later. To Sora, this was pure heaven. Was, until he realized that he didn't know if Riku even swung that way… but now wasn't the time to ask. Now was the time to wake up and see if it was already really late. Slowly, he opened his eyes, quickly noticing it wasn't dark yet.

"You're awake now?" Riku asked, making Sora look up and nod. "That's good. I didn't wanted to wake you, but I also didn't wanted for you to miss the sunset."

"Sunset?" Sora repeated, looking out into the ocean, as the sun very slowly made its way down. Sora blushed, realizing this was too romantic for him. But then again, everything was romantic when he was with Riku.

"Like it? I've heard poet writers say that Destiny Islands has one of the most beautiful sunsets in the world."

"Well, maybe they're wrong."

"How so?"

"It's not one of the most beautiful, it's the only beautiful and magical one."

Riku chuckles. "And how would you know?"

"Cuz I've been in the city. There, you can't really see a sunset, unless you go to the port. And even there, it isn't as magical as this one."

"This one's magical?"

Sora pouted. "Of course it is! And this island's magical too. It's strange. I don't feel homesick at all. It's kinda like I am home."

"Then I guess this is where I say: welcome home, Sora."

"Glad to be home, Riku."

The boys stayed there until the sun was long gone, and the moon was high in the night sky. That's when they decided that they should head back home. Riku had a bit of a hard time getting up, since his leg had fallen asleep. Sora's too, but he was more used to it, so he helped Riku while they walked.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"No." Riku answered rather quickly, surprising them both. "I mean, I don't think I will."

"I want you to go."

"What? Why?"

Sora sighed. "I can't have you missing class because of me. And besides, we'll meet again in the afternoon."

"And what will you do tomorrow without me?"

"I'll probably wake up late again, then go over to Yuffie's for breakfast, then go to grandma's and wait for you to finish class."

"That sounds good. Fine, I'll go to school tomorrow. But you owe me one."

"Yes, yes." Sora waved goodbye at Riku as the other teen left him at the doorstep.

Riku waved back as he opened his door and entered. Sora sighed, opening the door and closing it once he was in. There he walked over to the kitchen, where Sion was cooking dinner.

"I'm home." Sora said, slumping onto a chair.

"Welcome back, Sora. Did you have fun today?"

"I did! Riku took out to get some ice cream!"

"Like a date?"

"Kinda, but not exactly." Sora pouted. "I don't know if Riku likes me that way. Anyway, after ice cream we spent the whole after noon by the beach. We watched the sunset too. I was gorgeous! Oh! And Cloud called me today! He said you gave him my phone number, but even so, he called me in the middle of class!"

"Wait, Cloud called you? He said he wouldn't call today because he was too busy. Which comes to no surprise that he called you in the middle of class. He shouldn't do that, though."

"You're no fun. Anyway, I'm hungry!"

Sion sighed. "Hold on a bit, Sora. Dinner's almost ready."

"Should I wait it out, or go take a bath?"

"Which ever you want. It won't be long before I finish, though."

"Then I'll stay."

Minutes later food was served, Sora gladly chewing down his dinner, his mind going over the things he and Riku did during the day. Once he had his mind organized, he told Sion his thoughts. Sion sighed.

"How can you not know if the guy loves you or not? I mean, you've hinted it enough for him to realize that this isn't any normal friendship." Sion scratched the back of his head. "I think he knows already that you like him more than a friend. But I don't know if he feels the same way as you do. All I can tell you is that he doesn't mind. Otherwise, everything that has happened since he set foot in this house would've freaked him out."

Sora pouted as Sion took their empty dishes and placed them on the sink. "That's not very reassuring. What if he's already freaked out but doesn't know what to do about it?"

"Then he wouldn't have undressed with you still there. He wouldn't have taken you out on a mini-date, and he wouldn't have sat with you by the beach to watch the sunset."

Sora got up. "I'm going to take a bath." He ran up, grabbed his cell phone and locked himself in the bathroom. He filled the tub, then slipped in with a sigh. The water was warm, but a bit to the cold side. This made the water perfect for relaxation in the hot weather of the island. Once he was relaxed, he cursed the one calling until he noticed it was Riku. So he answered. "Hello, Riku."

Sora? Are you upset? You sound like you are.

Sora blushed. He didn't mean to make it sound like it was Riku's fault. "No, no! It's just that I was almost sleeping, and you woke me up, and now I'm kind grateful that you did. I could've drowned in my sleep!"

Drowned? What are you doing?

"Taking a bath. Did Yuffie scolded you when you got back?"

No, don't worry. She almost did, but she made me explain to her what I did first that was so important that I had to ditch school for it. I told her and reassured her that I would go tomorrow, so she left of off the hook for the time being.

Sora pouted. "I feel guilty now. I asked you to come over to help me with my cleaning. I'm sorry. That was selfish of me."

No, don't apologize. I offered to help first. And besides, I wanted to help you, remember?

Sora blushed and nodded, but remembered he's on the phone. "Yeah. Sorry, Riku."

It's okay. Now, I was going to ask you, you're going to be bringing lunch right? I wouldn't mind sharing mine with you again if Kairi comes and takes off with yours once more.

Sora chuckled. "I think it'll be okay. Yuffie's making our lunches anyway, remember?"

Really? But I wouldn't mind you making lunch. Unless you don't know how to cook… Riku trailed off.

"What?! I can cook! In fact, I'll make your lunch tomorrow! But you have to make mine, though."

I will, I will. My lunches are much better than Yuffie's though. You might actually want to take a rain check on that marrying thing you told me when we first met at Caroline's shop, remember? I'll let you think about it. See you tomorrow then, Sora. Riku hanged up, leaving a very shocked and blushing Sora.

"Rain check on marrying…?"

-------------

To be continued!

-------------

Author's note: muahahaha! Just had the urge to end it like that… and yes, I know this chapter is weird. I'm showwy! Shyuuu! Meh, but I love it all the same! Riku starts to strike back! Hehehehe…

[Things you should know]: Why Cloud is Sora's cousin still remains a mystery even to me…

Thanks to:

1. **piggiesofdoom** – the silent protest thing was kinda genius, I guess! But, I'll see if I can actually draw the whole bedroom scene so you people can all see. If not, I'll post if over at deviantart and entertain a few people! And as always, you're very welcome! I love SilverHaired Muse! It ish sooo funny!!!!!

2. **xXNotHeartlessXx** – sankyu!!!!!!

3. **PerfectOblivion** – noo! Riku and Kairi aren't cousins (ewww!!!!!!). Yuffie is Riku's cousin, although in chap. 6 it kinda does sound like if Kairi was Riku's cousin… should've specified that… anyway, glad you love the story!

4. **MagRowan** – Cloud? Well, he might show up, but that's a secret for now. I've experienced in most KH fanfics, that Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka are ubberly sweet, and I've taken a love to them. So, yeah, they're cool like that! Kairi, hmmm. I think she just changed once they entered high school, but that's just me! --reads the review again-- Sion's another weird chara I've taken a love for. He's just soo cool in the game! A bit anti-social, but still ubberly cool! I'm glad you guys like him! Thanks for cheering me on! And I'm sorry if I make you and all the other wait a bit too long!

5. **diamond-princess2006** – no I'm not dead yet! Just, not recently inspired shyuu! You forgot the title?! Oh, well. Can't blame you considering it's long… and yes, I'm also glad I updated! Kairi's revenge-not telling yet! But don't kill her! That's up to me so far!!! Heh! But I think I'll let you have a piece of her too!

OMG! These are the first five reviews I found the next day after posting the 10th chapter! I was shocked! It's just amazing! So, to everyone who reviews, thank you soo much! It makes me want to write a bit faster!!!

6. **cammy-world666** – eek! I don't always kill 'em!!! Shyuu!

7. **synchu **– we've been busy lately! I'm sorry. I'll try and talk you as soon as I can!

8. **ria-aeon-hunter** – Yay, carrot for my plot bunnies! And, sankyu!!!!! Glad you like the story!

Anyway, since I'm kinda finishing chapter 12th, I though, why not post this already? Heh. So, here it is! And don't ask for twelve, cuz, even if it's done, I won't post it until I'm half way on 13. Yeah, sucks to be me with my weird logics. To everyone who reads and reviews, or just read but don't review, sankyu!!!!!!!!!!!

----Flare


	12. Cooking for the one you love

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's notes: got nothing to say, shyu.

-------------------------

Chapter 12: Cooking for the one you love

After his bath, Sora went down to the kitchen for some dessert. He found some cheesecake, and sat down with the whole thing to eat it while thinking. Sion found him, and sat with him.

"Sora? What's wrong? And don't say nothing because if it was nothing, you wouldn't be here trying to stuff yourself with cheesecake."

Sora sighed. "It's Riku… he made me agree to make him lunch tomorrow. He'll make mine too, but then he added that I might want to take a rain check on marrying him…"

"And? Are you scared because Riku's hitting on you a bit?"

Sora groaned. "No. It's just that I don't even know if it's true, or if he's just kidding."

"Well, one way to find out is actually making his lunch tomorrow. And, you never know what may happen."

"Did you do something?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"You're acting funny."

Sion grinned, grabbing the cheesecake. "Really? Well, anyway, off to bed you go. If you want to wake up early to make Riku's lunch, you might as well get a good night's sleep."

Sora went up the stairs, pausing at the top to stare at Sion who had followed him. "You're definitely acting weird." He said before rushing up to his room.

------------------------------

Yuffie happily hummed to herself as she helped Sora make Riku's lunch. Riku had gotten early and left Sora's lunch all made. He even wrapped it around a baby blue handkerchief, and left a note telling Sora and Yuffie not to open in until lunch hour.

"Sora, be careful or you might end up burning that up." Yuffie warned, lowering the heat on the stove.

"Sorry, Yuffie. I'm just not that good at cooking."

Yuffie stuck her finger in whatever it was Sora was cooking… "Don't worry. It's actually pretty good!"

------------------------------

Sora sighed, looking at both his lunch and Riku's lunch on the table. Riku's was wrapped in a green handkerchief (Yuffie's doing), and placed next to Sora's. Caroline was at the counter knitting something in an odd cream color, while Sora was simply staring at the lunches as he sat on one of the tables.

"Good morning, Riku." Caroline greeted. "You went to school today? How rare!"

Riku chuckled. "Good morning to you too, Caroline. Actually, Sora asked me to go to school."

"Oh? Then I suppose things are going well?" Caroline asked with a chuckle. "Don't worry. All Sora needs right now is a good friend to keep him company."

Riku nodded, walking over to the table where Sora was, staring at the lunches in mid-daydream. Riku grinned, waving his hands in front of the brunet's eyes. When that didn't work, he picked the green lunchbox and placed it down in front of him as he sat across Sora.

"Huh?" Sora muttered as he snapped awake. "Riku? Is it lunch time yet?"

"Almost. Although, I think we should eat before Kairi arrives." Riku said, unwrapping the green handkerchief. "Let's see what you made…"

Sora grabbed his and unwrapped it. He waited for Riku, and together they raised the top, exposing the sweet aroma of an extremely delicious meal coming from both lunches.

------------------------------

Riku sighed. "Sora, never cook again. That was so good, and I'm so full…"

Sora laughed, slightly blushing. "You should do that again. You're lunch was soo good! But I'm full, I don't wanna move…"

Caroline walked to them, placing two glasses of water in front of them. "Here boys. Drink this up, it'll make you feel better." And with that she went back to the counter.

The boys lazily drank the water, finding themselves a bit less full.

"I liked your lunch." They both said at the same time, smiling after doing so.

"Can you cook for me again?" Sora shyly asked.

Riku laughed. "Of course! Oh, did you make the lunch yourself?"

Sora shook his head. "No. I don't know really how to cook. Yuffie gave me instructions, so I supposed she helped me. But I mixed everything up and cooked it. I thought I did it wrong at first, but Yuffie would taste everything I made and tell me if it was good or not, so she helped me a lot. I owe her again now."

"Don't worry, Yuffie's the kind of person whose greatest reward is watching others happy. In that way, she's very like Selphie."

"Selphie? How come?"

"Selphie will do anything for anyone she considers a friend. This doesn't count in Kairi. Anyway, I've seen a lot of people trying to pay her back with money, presents, lunches, everything. And she always refuses them all saying that what makes her happy is when her efforts paid off and everyone's happy. Of course, if the person keeps insisting, even after she explains, then she'll accept whatever their giving her just so they don't feel she's being rude to them."

"Does she really do that?"

"Of course she does."

Sora hmm-ed, looking at Riku interested. He looked towards the door as a faint ringing was heard.

"It's lunch time." Riku said, getting up and cleaning up the table, then heading towards the counter to help out Caroline. Sora got up as well, running off to sit on his stool so he could watch Riku greet the first students.

After what seemed like hours (but were only about 20 minutes), Kairi appeared, looking as pissed as the last day they saw her.

"Riku." She said, then looked at Sora. "Fag. How nice to see you here."

Sora glared at her, followed by Riku. "Well Kairi, I didn't know you stooped so low." Riku said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you would actually call Sora that."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kairi said, sarcastically. "It really isn't my fault to have such a girly guy with a **_girl_**'s name here in the island. After all, it has never happened before."

'Ever look in a mirror?' Riku mentally asked Kairi, before speaking. "Either way, Kairi, stop from insulting Sora or we'll have to ban you from coming back here anymore."

"You can't ban me! Caroline won't have it!"

"She will if you keep bother her **_only_** grandson."

"The fa- brat is her grandson? I thought she didn't have any."

"She didn't know that her daughter had a child. After Dom left the island, no one really knew much of what happened to her."

"My mother was friend's with Dom… but that won't make a difference! This kid needs to learn his place! Specially in new places." She 'humph'-ed and stomped out the store.

Sora looked at Riku with wide eyes. "She's so mean!"

Riku sighed and took him in his arms for a soft hug. "She's always mean, don't let it get to you."

"Do I really have to learn my place? What is that about?" Sora asked in a low voice.

"She just believes that anyone who's a threat to her normal and unexplainably weird life must set their priorities before messing with her life. In other words, they should make sure that their life doesn't mix with hers, ever."

"Isn't that a bit selfish of her?"

"A lot, but she doesn't realize she's selfish. Plus, she doesn't admit it either."

A faint song caught Sora's attention, making him search for his cell phone. He looked at the screen before picking it up, leaning on Riku's chest. Riku just blinked in wonder, keeping his arms around Sora.

"Hellou, Cloud!"

Hello to you to, Sora. Um, what's up?

Sora looked up, watching Riku's eyes gaze at him. "Riku's eyes? Oh, and the ceiling too."

Ha ha, very funny, Sora. No, seriously, what's up?

"Not much. I mean, you did call me yester-"

Wait, did you just say Riku's eyes?!

Sora blushed. "Eh, yeah…?"

And? What exactly are you doing?

"Being hugged by Riku… what about you Cloud? Why are you calling when you called yesterday? What's new?"

Oh, that. Thanks for reminding me. I'm coming over for a visit tomorrow at 10 in the morning and I'll be staying over at your house for a couple of days while I do my report.

"You're coming over? What's the report about?"

I'm supposed to write about a legend.

"Oh, no…"

And I decided to write about the Paopu Legend of Destiny Islands!

----------------------   
**To be continued!   
**----------------------

**[Author's note]**

Didn't know how to end it, so I though "why not end it with Cloud going to the islands for a visit?" Sure, great idea! But I needed to give a reason other than just visiting… plane tickets aren't cheap, you know (this coming from me who do knows how expensive these tickets can be). So, yeah, he's now going over to not only visit, but to also do a report on the island's legend! So, I get to write even more about it! Yay!

**[Things you should know]**

Why didn't Kairi got her revenge? Well, because she found out Sora's Caroline's grandson. Kairi's friends with Caroline, so she backed down for now, but by the way she talked to Sora, we can almost tell what her revenge might be… no, I don't know yet. =P

**[Thanks to] **

1. **piggiesofdoom** – yay, Riku's spontaneous! And, I think no one would mind them making lunch for us every now and then, hehehehe. Question: what in the world are poprocks???!!! Yes! By the time I'm replying all thish, I'm half-way done with the 13th chapter! Weeee!

2. **cammy-world666** – Eh, so far, fluffiness isn't a word (but it's not like we all care! Although my word recognizes the word… maybe it IS a word!!). There is? I never knew… oh, try to remember! Would be very interested in knowing! And two things, one: I'm not cruel!!!! Why am I cruel??? And two: nyuuu! I'm not the plot bunny exterminator! Um, I actually revive them… Anyway, give me two more days and I'll have 13 done…

3. **Mechanical-Assembly** - ish sat on meep! Um, yeah, I did the whole Bouncer pair… No, you weren't the only one who thought Sion looked too much like Sora (of course, this I found out way after I played Kingdom Hearts, that I found this game at my dad's store and went "wait, he looks just like Sora!") Meh, I'm original! Yay! eats the pocky sankyu for pocky! (-- loves pocky)

4. **nurseangelj16** – erm, chapters 12 and 13? Well, here's 12! 13 will take a while longer since I need to work on 14th. Until that one's done, I won't post 13… and about the drawing, I'm thinking about it! It takes a while for my inspiration to draw kicks in, specially when I'm playing Tales of Destiny (my Leon!!!!!!! Why did you die?!) Thanks for the review!

----Flare


	13. Talking with Cloud

**  
The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's notes: none!!!!!!!!!!! Actually, sorry its taking longer to write. Doing stuff for the university before classes start--evil.

-------------------------

Chapter 13: Talking with Cloud

"Cloud? You… you're…???" Sora asked.

[What? Coming over? Yes.]

Sora paled, giving the cell phone to Riku before walking off to get something to drink. Riku wondered what he should do.

[Sora? Come on, Sora! It's not so bad!]

"Um, Sora just handed the phone to me, and went off. He's bound to come back, but I hope he doesn't take too long." Riku said, sitting on the stool.

There was a deep silence, before Cloud talked again. [Who is this?]

"Riku Akisuki, nice to meet you."

[Yeah. I'm Cloud Strife, Sora's cousin.]

"I see. And, what did you suddenly tell Sora that made him run off?"

[That I'm coming over for a visit. I don't know why he's so freaked out.]

"And what was that about a report?"

[Oh, that. I have to write a report about a legend, and Uncle Sion had already told me about Destiny Islands having a legend, so I chose that one for my report.]

"No wonder Sora's all freaked out."

[What? What do you know that I don't?]

Riku chuckled, watching Sora eat some ice cream across the room. "Sora's name has something to do with Destiny Islands legend, which is probably why he doesn't want you to know about it."

[Really? That's cool, I guess. But why doesn't Sora want me to know about it?]

Riku sighed. "You really don't know anything about the legend, do you?"

Sora heard that, and rushed over to where Riku still sat. "Don't tell him!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

[Sora?!]

"You heard the kid." Riku said with a smile. "I'm not telling you."

[Riku! Oh, come on, you two! I'll find out eventually.]

"I know, but Sora doesn't want you to." Riku said, grabbing Sora into another hug, taking a small bite of the brunet's ice cream.

[You two are impossible. And get your hands off Sora!]

Riku laughed, handing the cell phone back to Sora before taking a larger bite. Sora gave Riku a soft whine. "Riku! Stop eating my ice cream."

[Riku! Stop eating Sora's ice cream!]

"Cloud? What did you tell Riku that made him laugh?" Sora asked, pouting at Riku as he softly laughed.

[Nothing. I just… oh, forget it. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Sora. Like it or not.]

"Fine, bye, Cloud." Sora said, blushing as Riku pecked his cheek. "Riku!!!!!!"

[Bye. And tell Riku I'll strangle him tomorrow.]

Sora heard a click as the line was cut. He sighed before looking at Riku. "You didn't have to do that."

Riku chuckled. "Of course I did. And? Any threats from Cloud for me? I bet he said something, right?"

"Yeah, he said he'll strangle you tomorrow." Sora looked around the store, not seeing Riku steal another bite of his ice cream. "Hey, is lunch over already?"

"Yup. Ended ten minutes ago."

"I didn't notice…" Sora said, eating his ice cream.

"You ran off after Cloud told you about him writing his report on our legend."

"The island's legend."

Riku chuckled. "It's also our legend." Riku gave Sora another peck on his cheek before getting up. "Anyway, I need to clean up the tables, so you stay there. I'll be right across the store if you need me."

Sora nodded as Riku walked away. He looked at the cell phone and decided to do something to ease his mind: he send a text message to his father.

_Dad, Cloud called again to tell me he's coming over to visit… and Riku has kissed my cheek twice already!!!!!! Help? –Sora_

I took a while before Sion answered, but Sora didn't exactly think that's the answer he wanted.

_Sora, does "you never know what may happen" ring a bell? Homemade lunch is always the best to win over Riku's heart. Your mother always said that the best way to get a man is through his stomach. And I always thought she was right. So… did anything else happen? –Sion_

Sora glared at the phone. He couldn't believe what his own father was saying.

_Dad!! No, nothing else happen… yet! Which reminds me, I'm still freaking out over two kisses here! Grrr. Good advice required. –Sora_

Sora sighed. Sion wasn't helping. And the radio wasn't helping either.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
__Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
__Cause everytime I look  
__You're never there  
__And everytime I sleep  
__You're always there_

_Cause you're everywhere to me  
__And when I close my eyes  
__It's you I see  
__You're everything I know  
__That makes me believe  
__I'm not alone.....  
__I'm not alone_

___I recognized the way you make me feel  
__I start to think that you might not be real_

Sora sighed once more, Riku looking at him worried. Sora was there at the counter with a far away look, ignoring everything around him. What could be going through the brunet's head, Riku wondered. Until the heard the song, and went "Oh". Shaking his head, Riku walked over to Sora and looked at his eyes with a fixed stare. Sora was once again, singing the song without even realizing it.

"Sora?" he asked.

"Riku… _You're everything I know/ That makes me believe/ I'm not alone..._" 

Riku placed a soft kiss on Sora's nose. "Of course you're not alone, silly. You've got your dad, Caroline, Selphie and the gang, and you've got me too. So don't ever think you're alone, okay? If you need anything, just call me. I live across you, and I'm just a phone call away. So, I'll be there."

"Won't I be imposing?" Sora asked as Riku leaned his forehead on Sora's.

"Of course not. Not when it's you, okay?" Riku whispered.

Sora sighed and closed his eyes, giving Riku the perfect opportunity to do the unexpected (or expected by many). Riku moved down and pressed his lips on Sora's.

------------------------- Sora's POV -------------------------

At that moment, time froze completely. I stopped hearing the radio. I stopped hearing the sounds of the birds. I even stopped hearing the sound of our breathing. I could only hear the sound of my heart and Riku's heart, beating together in a fast rhythm. And in the deepest reaches of my mind, I saw what Selphie had once told me about. I saw two people, one looked just like me, the other like Riku, along with three girls. They were in a circle, and in the middle was the Paopu fruit, floating there.

"Sora?" that's Riku's voice.

Where am I? Oh, Riku's holding me. "What happened?"

------------------------- End Sora's POV -------------------------

Riku sighed. "You suddenly fainted on me! What was that all about?"

Sora looked around, finally settling his gaze on Riku. "I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"How the Paopu was created."

----------------------  
To be continued!  
----------------------

**[Author's note]**

Hah! And the plot thickens! … I was bored I think…

Oh, and me being internet deprived has its perks. Next time I'm online, I'll post chapter 14 since I'm already writing chapter 16! Yay me!

**[Things you should know]**

The song is "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch (I think that's how her name is is getting annoying. First I can't put the little star (the one in the keyboard with the 8), and now I can't put the thingies I used for when someone is talking over the cellphone! WTF is up with that?!

**[Thanks to] **

Thanks to **xXNotHeartlessXx** for helping me find the perfect song! And to Sapphy (nya!) who helped me with the kissy scene! Yay!

1. **nurseangelj16 **– yes, I know, I have typing errors like crazy (but I don't have a beta…), but yeah! Thanks for noticing!

2. **cammy-world666** – thanks for trying to look for it. Yay! Chocolate! [happily eats the sweets] Yessum, I'll update sooner!

3. **synchu** – erm, thank you?

4. **Kate** – the kiss? I know this isn't satisfactory to many, which is why I'm gonna write another one later on. Hopefully with all the juicy detail! Thanks for the review!

5. **piggiesofdoom** – Cloud! I have no idea why I suddenly decided on "let's send Cloud to visit them!" Actually, since we got Sora's little daydream sequence here, things will start getting weird, and more interesting for Cloud. [shrugs]

6. **MagRowan** – Yes! Kairi is evil!!!!!!!!!! Erm, I don't know if the cement block thing is that good of an idea… I'll get killed for killing her shyu! Yes, Riku likes Sora, and Sora's a bit clueless of things…No, Sion didn't do anything. Sora just thinks he did.

Yay! That's it! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, and to those who read and don't review (for whatever reason you may have!). Until next time!

----Flare


	14. Dinner or Dessert?

  
**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: ............

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's notes: I'm internet deprived again! What, you didn't saw that coming?

-------------------------

Chapter 14: Dinner or Dessert?

"You what?!" Riku asked, helping Sora sit straight.

"The Paopu, Riku. I saw the Paopu being born."

"How? Why?"

"I don't know." Sora sighed. "Do you think Selphie will have a field trip if we told her this?"

"Most likely." Riku stood, helping Sora up as well. "Maybe you should keep it to yourself for a while. If it happens again, then we'll tell her."

Sora nodded, stretching his arms before sitting back on his stool. He quickly smiled, looking over at Riku. "We are fighting dreamers." Sora giggled, settling back to rest on the counter. [1]

Riku stared at Sora, confused at what the brunet had just said until he heard the same phrase on the radio. "Oh." He muttered, standing next to Sora. "You like that song?" Riku asked as the song ended and another lively one started.

Sora nodded. "You bet! And this one too!" he cleared his throat.

"_When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,  
__Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah..._

_Hurry it up! Wring it out!  
__Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far..._

_Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,  
__If it isn't you, then what's the point?_

_So I'll go further and further away!"_ [2]

Riku blushed. He just knew that Sora had been waiting to sing that part of the song. "And? What's the song called?"

"Far-off Distance." Sora said, a large grin on his face. He decided not to worry anymore about his little daydream. "Isn't it a cool song?"

"It was nice." Riku said, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, but Riku placed a finger on the brunet's lips.

"You can't argue because you wake up like this." Riku whispered, smiling.

Sora pouted, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to use that as an excuse since Riku had already stayed over at his house. "Humph."

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Want to stay over at my house this time?" Riku asked, patting Sora's head.

"Sure! You'll cook dinner, right?"

"Hah! You wish!"

"Aww! Come on, Riku! Cook dinner!!" Sora whined.

"No. Yuffie's the house cook, tell her to do it since she has to do it anyway."

"That's mean."

"But it's true."

"Then you cook." Sora insisted once again.

"Not a chance, Sora."

"Meanie." Sora stated, giving Riku the greatest pout he could make.

Which worked just fine against Riku. "Fine, I'll cook dinner." Riku said with a sigh. "But just so you know, I'll only do it this time. Next time you ask, you'll have to settle for Yuffie's cooking, or your own."

"Always the mean one, bunny." Sora said, before blinking in confusion.

"Bunny?" Riku asked with a chuckle.

"Don't ask. I don't know why I said that." Sora looked out the store. "I wonder what time it is..."

"Close to four. After-school activities should be ending soon." Riku gave Sora a soft kiss on his head. "Stay here, I'll go ask Caroline if we can go now. We might be able to catch Selphie and the guys at the beach."

Sora nodded, Riku walking to the back. Sora cell phone rang, the brunet calmly picking it up. "Hello?"

[You okay Sora?]

"Dad..." Sora groaned. "I'm okay."

[And? Did anything happen?]

"I'll tell you when I get home. Riku's asking grandma if we can go, so we could go hang out with Selphie and the others at the beach."

[Selphie? Who's that?]

"One of Riku's classmates. I'll let you meet her some other day." Sora nodded to himself, noticing Riku come out giving Sora a nod. Riku smiled, placing his arms over Sora's shoulders to give him a soft hug. "Riku!" Sora whined, making Riku smile and place another kiss on the brunet's head. "Too much kisses." Sora whined, pouting. "Anyway, I'll go over to the beach now, and I'll tell you the rest later."

"Aren't you staying over at my house?" Riku asked.

"Oh, yeah. That too." Sora said, remembering that he had told Riku he would stay over.

[Fine with me. Want me to leave you a packed bag at Yuffie's?]

"Please and thank you." Sora said goodbye and hanged up. He looked up at Riku. "Shall we go?"

"Was waiting for you." Riku got up, walking around the counter with Sora after him.

The walk to the beach was quiet. None of the two said anything as they walked hand in hand.

"Sora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie called.

She was at the shore building a huge sand castle with Tidus and Wakka. Sora and Riku walked over to them.

"Aren't you all a bit too old for sand castle?" Sora asked.

Selphie shook her head. "Not at all. Everyone makes sand castles. It's Destiny Island's thing. We don't have a huge mall or anything like that, so we make sand sculptures when bored. We also go bother the tourists on summer and winter break. They're so annoying too." Selphie huffed her cheeks. "Can you believe people think we're really primitive? They actually believe we go around with little pieces of cloth and know nothing of technology." [3]

Sora chuckled. "That's fun to imagine."

"But it's not so fun when it actually happens." Riku said, taking off his shoes and socks, Sora following suit. "Anyway, what castle are we building today, Selph?"

Selphie glanced at Tidus and Wakka, who shrugged. "We're not sure. It was just a spur of the moment thing. We're building it as we go."

Riku helped Sora roll the legs of his jeans, before rolling up his black uniform pants. "Let's go play in the sand."

Sora blushed. "Whatever. Let's go do this. I can't wait to go home and eat. After all, you are cooking."

"Anything in specific that you want?"

"Erm..." Sora started to think. "Devil Fudge Cake?"

"That's not food, Sora, that's dessert."

"But I can't decide on food."

"Fine, then I'll make that for you."

Sora grinned throwing his arms around on Riku. "Thank you!"

Riku grinned, patting Sora's hair as Selphie aww-ed, stopping her urges to pounce them.

----------------------

To be continued! 

----------------------

**[Author's note]  
**[insert evil laugh here] no cliffhanger!! Hehe. Anyway, the last bits were written while hearing music, hearing Judit screaming in a far off background (I heard you clearly!), and talking with Zuzu on the phone (hence hearing Judy-chan on the background!). That was fun! Which just gives me the change to actually call back! Cuz if they can call, then I can gather my courage and call too! Heh. Oh! And you can tell I'm still obsessed with Naruto, ne?

**[Things you should know]  
**1. "Go!" sung by FLOW (Naruto's 4th op)  
2. "Far-off Distance" by Asian Kung-fu Generation (Naruto's 2nd op, original title "Haruka Kanata")  
3. This is something that is actually said about this island I live in, which is a huge understatement! I mean, wtf?! Anyway, yeah. Sometimes it sucks living in an island.

**[Thanks to]  
**Judit, who helped me find the dessert, which wasn't exactly what they (her and Zuzu) said, but it's what I understood over the phone!! =P  
  
1. **rogue solus** – erm, thank you?  
  
2. **Bluumberry** – you got stuck and turned it off?! Without saving?!!!! Oh well... what's done is done... Sora and Riku got together quickly cuz they just hit off on Monday, and decided to be together on Friday before Sora started classes the following Monday... that was my original plan... and the phone, well, I dunno how to explain them... they kinda look like a gameboy advance (not sp, the old one), but it's a very cool cell phone (which is why I want it!!!). And, I'm updating as soon as I can, but with University starting tomorrow (August 11).

3. **synchu** – as always, thank you!

4. **MagRowan** – Thank you! Thank you! Sion is cool, because he's what most kids would like their parents to be (me included). No, Sora isn't gonna keep fazing out, but he will have constant daydreams... but the details to that are a secret yet. Anyway, thanks for the good luck. I'll need it.

5. **xXNotHeartlessXx** – yes, I feel loved too. [ish huggled] and yes! The dong fit perfectly, so thanks soo much!

6. **piggiesofdoom** – Cloud is the over protective (and simply annoying) cousin! Anyway, Cloud doesn't know what's going on, but he has his suspicions. And yes, the cliffhangers are getting you people annoyed, but meh! It gets you all jumpy on knowing what'll come next! (or maybe that's just me...)

7. **Shi no Yume** – Um, okay! Thank you!!!

Anyway, thank you all! And, as of tomorrow, I'm an official University student! Which sucks because I won't have that much free time for you all! But I'll do my best! So, no worries!

----Flare (with first day jitters...)


	15. Cloud arrives

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's notes: Um, this was written on different days, which is probably why the ideas shift a lot. Sorry!

-------------------------

Chapter 15: Cloud arrives

Hours later, when the sun was down, and the stars where high in the sky, Sora was sitting down in Yuffie's kitchen eating the Devil Fudge Cake after Yuffie had given him some weird dinner with seafood (don't ask). Riku sat across him, watching Sora eat the hot cake (just finished baking) with ice cream.

"You like it?" Riku asked when Sora looked up to wonder what Riku was so interested in.

"Yeah! You want some?" Sora asked, grabbing a spoonful of cake and ice cream and showing it to Riku.

Riku ate it. "No more okay? Remember that you have to sleep early."

Sora looked at Riku questionably as he swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I'll do tomorrow, but you have to go pick up Cloud at the airport."

"You're going to school, that's for sure."

"I don't think so. I'm going with you to keep you company and to meet this cousin of yours."

"But you'll go to school on Monday right?"

"I'm not sure. Which reminds me, when are you starting classes?"

"Monday…"

Riku blinked. "Oh."

Sora nodded, finishing his plate of cake and ice cream, Riku picking it and placing it on the sink. "Yeah, it's a drag." Sora added.

"Then I'll go to school on Monday." Riku decided. "Can't leave my Fluffy alone, right?"

"Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

"You said Fluffy when referring to me."

"I did?" Riku sighed. "Maybe I'm just tired."

Yuffie entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Guys? What are you two doing awake? I thought for sure that you two were asleep hours ago."

Riku looked at her curiously. "Yuffie? Where exactly were you?"

"Watching a movie on TV? I think I fell asleep halfway." Yuffie said, yawning.

"A movie?" Sora asked, Riku pulling him up.

"Some weird old movie about a green heart-shaped stone. Anyway, get your ass upstairs. You both have an early morning tomorrow." [1]

The boys laughed as they rushed up the stairs.

-------------------------

There was a knock from the door, Sora rolling off the bed onto the floor. Another knock, and Riku also rolled off the bed, falling onto Sora.

"OW!"

"Sorry."

"You guys up already?" Yuffie asked, opening the door.

"Out of the bed at least." Riku replied, getting up and helping Sora on the way.

Yuffie sighed as Riku walked past her in direction of the bathroom with Sora trailing behind him. "You guys better hurry up. It's already 9:30 and Sion told me that Sora needed to be at the airport before ten."

Rushing was heard as the boys rushed to take a bath and get dressed. As soon as they were ready, they ran out the door without eating anything. They made it at the airport with three minutes to spare, Riku holding Sora before the brunet fell on the floor due to exhaustion.

"We could've walked you know. Make your cousin wait an all." Riku said, as Sora breathed normal again.

"Cloud wouldn't like that. He gets annoying if you make him wait." Sora said, looking around the crowd. "Help me find him. He has hair kinda like mine, only his is a very bright blond."

"And blue eyes?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"He's coming while glaring at me. I think he hates me more now."

Cloud was walking over to them, holding his duffle bag in one hand, and a suitcase in the other. Looking overly pissed, he stopped in front of them. "Sora…?"

"Hi Cloud! Um, this here is Riku. Remember? You talked to him on my phone yesterday." Sora said, trying to calm down Cloud's rage.

"This is Riku?"

"The one and only." Riku said, grinning.

"Hmm. I guess you can't be that bad." Cloud said, giving Riku his duffle bag. "Let's go you two, I want some breakfast. Airplane food sucks."

"Breakfast?" Sora asked. "Oh my God! Riku, we missed breakfast!"

Riku sighed. "Of course we did. We just woke up a while ago, remember?"

"I'm hungry." Sora whined, giving Riku the dreaded pout-look Riku hated.

"Fine, we'll stop for breakfast on the way home. But I'm not paying anyone." Riku quickly said.

"But I didn't bring money." Sora whined.

Riku checked his pockets. "Shit, me either. Then let's go home and eat something there. I think Yuffie made breakfast already."

-------------------------

"Thanks for feeding me, um.." Cloud trailed off.

"It's Yuffie Kisaragi. And don't worry, it's practically my job to feed these two already, so why not another mouth?" Yuffie asked herself.

"Did you sleep okay, Yuff?" Riku asked.

"NO! I didn't, so get it through your head!" Yuffie practically screamed, before walking out the kitchen area.

Cloud just looked at them as they all ate. He wondered how could Riku, a complete stranger, make Sora so happy in such a short while (five days counting this one).

"Sora, want to go to the beach again today?" Riku asked. "Today's Friday so its swimming time for our gang."

"Swimming time? Like the other day?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. You don't have to swim if you don't want to."

"If it's like last time, then I guess it's okay!" Sora gave them a big smile.

"Wait, hold up!" Cloud suddenly said. "Sora is going swimming? My baby cousin who is water phobic?"

"Yeah, your baby cousin is going swimming." Riku said. "You can come too if you want to."

"Maybe I will go. When are we going?"

"Well, after we finish this, we'll go get changed, put another shirt and some sandals, then we're going to say hi to Caroline while we wait for lunch time, which is when the gang is out of school, and then we'll go to the beach."

"I have to go see this. Sora is actually going to swim."

"Yeah. And if you stick around after swimming, you can ask Selphie about the legend. She'll inform you on it."

"No!!!!!!" Sora whined. "Don't tell Selphie, Bunny! Don't tell her. She'll tell my father and your father and then we'll be separated. You can't let her tell!" Sora started to cry.

"Sora?" Riku asked. "Shit, he's daydreaming again." Riku held Sora. "Sora! Listen to me. It's okay. Even if she tells, nothing will happen. Sora, wake up!"

"Rikue…"

"No, Sora. I'm not Rikue, I'm just Riku. And you're Sora, not Sorae."

"Wha-? Riku? What's wrong?"

"So you're finally awake? You okay now?"

"Did I do it again?"

"Yes."

Cloud groaned. "What's going on here?!"

Riku patted Sora's hair as the brunet dried his tears. "When you find out at the legend, I'll tell you. Because this is where the weird stuff starts."

----------------------  
**To be continued!  
**----------------------

**[Author's note]**

Erm, yeah… this is a weird chapter… I wrote it at Judit's and Zuzu's house!!

**[Things you should know]**

1. The old movie Yuffie's talking about is called "Romancing the Stone" and it's a funny movie. I love it!

**[Thanks to] **

1. **synchu** – (x2) as always, lots of thanks!

2. **Himoko Yatsumi** – first of all, yes, there's a small plot… the legend is supposed to be unclear until further notice! Yes, I know how it will end…

3. **piggiesofdoom** - … university…. Grrr. Yeah. Um, yeah.

4. **babymar-mar** – yes, Cloud's coming, Cloud's coming! Weee!!!!!!!

5. **cammy-world666** – erm, very interesting! Do tell how he proposed!!! (x2) it's getting beta and beta! Oui?

6. **Shi no Yume** – sankyu!

7. **Kidie, Vanessa, Rei, and Kai** – sankyu, all four of you! Your review was fun to read too! Made me laugh at the uni compu lab!

8. **Bluumberry** – good luck with the game!!! Yeah, The End of The World is a very confusing place!

9. **MagRowan **– sankyu! And yes, uni is a blast!

10**. penny** – sure, thanks for reviewing!

I've got to deeply apologize to everyone waiting for this chapter. I'm so sorry! I was gonna post it up last week (eek!), and I was gonna do it in the university computer lab, but the internet in the whole uni fell! And then I couldn't use the computer at home (at all, so I haven't written much either), so yeah. Here's the chapter, and pray that it doesn't happen again!

---- Flare


	16. Vows

  
  
**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's notes: Sorry for the wait, nya! Read why at the end, kay?

-------------------------

Chapter 16: Vows

Sora bounced into the store, quickly saying hi to Caroline as Riku and Cloud walked in.

"Sora? Don't waste all your energy before we get to the beach!" Riku called, Sora nodding.

"Grandma, look, this is Cloud, my cousin." Sora said, pointing at Cloud who was currently walking around the store.

"Well, isn't that nice? Is he here to visit you?" Caroline asked, patting Sora's hair.

"Yup! He came to do a report for his class."

"Well, you know you're always welcomed here. I'm just glad I have more family on your father's side. Too bad I only had one daughter. I would've loved to spoil more grandchildren."

"That's okay, grandma. You can spoil me and Cloud! My dad's mother, my other grandma, died last year. She died happy, but Cloud didn't have a grandma to spoil him anymore. So, I think you could spoil him too."

Caroline chuckled. "That's sweet of you. And? What are you guys doing today?"

"We're waiting for Selphie and the guys to come out of school so we could all go swimming!"

Riku walked over to them, grabbing Sora's hand. "Come on, Sora. The bell will ring any minute."

"And what's the hurry? Can't we wait for them here?" Sora asked.

"Of course we can, but we need to leave in a hurry so we don't run into Kairi again."

Sora nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, grandma." Caroline nodded to them, as Sora turned towards Cloud, who was on the other side of the store. "Hey, Cloud! We're leaving!"

"I'm coming. Hold on a minute." Cloud called back.

"We might not have another minute." Riku said.

Cloud groaned and walked towards them. "What's the hurry?"

Sora gasped. "Kairi! She's coming! She's coming!!! What do we do, Riku??"

"Wait it out?" Cloud asked.

"Run for it?" Riku asked.

"Okay, we run for it." Sora agreed. "Come on Cloud." Sora looked at Caroline. "Grandma, if you see Selphie, tell her we went ahead. Thank you!"

Riku ran out, dragging Sora with him as Cloud went after them. They reached the beach, and looked around. Kairi hadn't seen them. With a sigh, they rested under a bent palm tree, taking comfort in the shade.

"This is a weird palm tree." Cloud suddenly said. "Why does it have star shaped coconuts?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "They aren't coconuts, they're fruit. Those are the Paopu fruits."

Sora curled up next to Riku, closing his eyes, as Cloud and Riku talked.

"They're fruit? Why do they grow on a palm tree them?" Cloud asked, looking up at the Paopu.

"I don't know. They've always grown on palm trees. I guess they're special palm trees."

"Well, the bark is slightly harder, but the leaves look softer. Like a cloud…"

"Riku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie called as she ran towards them with Tidus and Wakka following her.

Sora looked up with a sigh. "Louder Selphie. I don't think they heard you in London."

Selphie pouted. "You sleepyhead." She looked at Cloud curiously before poking his head.

"Hey!"

"It's alive!!!!!" Selphie exclaimed with a giggle. Cloud glared at her. "Hello, mister blond-Sora-look-a-like."

"My name's Cloud Strife, you hyperactive girl."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Selphie, and these two are Tidus and Wakka. Are you new to the island too?"

"Yes, but I'm not staying for too long."

"Too bad, so sad." Selphie replied. "Anyway, are we going to swim or what?"

"Yes, Selphie. That's what we're here for." Riku said, getting up dragging Sora with him.

They all changed into their swimming wear (in other words, they took of their clothes and piled them) and went to swim. Like last time, Sora hanged on to Riku for dear life (although, not as tight as last time), while Cloud gladly floated, Selphie moving him into the deeper areas while Tidus and Wakka played volleyball on the water with the blitzball. At one point, Cloud stopped floating so he could take a look at how his little cousin was faring. He just didn't expect Sora to have his arms around Riku as they both laughed, Sora forgetting the fact that he was in deep water. Well, he did forget until he screamed that something touched his legs.

"Sora, that was probably just a fish. It's harmless." Riku reassured him.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, looking down into the waters to see if he could find the culprit.

"Yes."

"Hey, it bit me!"

"They do tend to bite a little. Don't worry, they won't eat you."

Sora looked at him worried, then back at the waters. He circled his legs on Riku's waist. "Can we go to the island now? I don't wanna be bitten anymore…"

"Fine, fine." Riku chuckled. "Selphie! Let's go to the island, it's storytelling time already!" he called.

Selphie perked up at that. "Finally!" She exclaimed, following Riku to the island, the others swimming after her. Once they were all sat around the small fire Tidus build, Selphie asked the typical question. "Does anyone have a request for a story?"

Everyone looked at each other before Cloud spoke up. Riku holding Sora's hand, while the brunet closed his eyes.

"I do." Cloud said.

"Well?? What story do you want me to tell you?" Selphie asked him.

"The Paopu Legend. I want you to tell me the Paopu Legend."

Selphie "eep"-ed, while Tidus and Wakka found that to be their cue to go down and look for the clothes they had piled up earlier, leaving the other four to deal with the current problem Cloud had suddenly created. Selphie chuckled nervously. "Are you sure? Don't you want to hear anything else?"

"No. I'm doing research on that legend, so I need to hear it from the one that knows it." Cloud said.

Selphie sighed. "I guess I have no other choice." Selphie started her narration. During the middle of it, Tidus and Wakka had returned with the clothes, sorted out and sand free. They took a small break so they could get dressed, before Selphie continued, Cloud's eyes widening as the story went, and ultimately, end. "So… what do you think?"

"I think that's awful!" Cloud suddenly exclaimed. "Who in their right mind makes a fruit to tie you together, which you can't eat in the end?! That's stupid."

Sora growled, obviously not thinking of the consequences and the questions this would later bring to his curious cousin. "Well, I'm sorry if it was stupid, but for Rikue and me, it was a very important thing at the moment, until those three suddenly decided to tell us that we couldn't share the stupid fruit in the end!" Sora exclaimed before running off, leaving Selphie and Cloud to stare at him with wide eyes before watching Riku run after the brunet.

Riku found Sora at the swing in the brunet's porch, looking at nothing in particular. He walked up to him, sitting next to the oblivious burnet. "Are you okay, Sora?"

Sora looked at him, fear clear in his sky-blue eyes. "Why did I say that?"

"Because you panicked." Riku said softly, wrapping an arm around the brunet's shoulders, making him lean on the oldest. "Besides, I highly doubt they'll think of looking at your house first."

"What makes you so sure? You came rather quickly…"

"I'm not sure." Riku chuckled. "I came quickly because I know you. Maybe not as much as Scion, or Cloud, but I know you. And besides, I had a feeling you would be here."

"You had a feeling?"

"Yeah. There was this tugging feeling that told me exactly where I needed to go." Riku placed a soft kiss on Sora's forehead. "You are mine, as I am yours. I shall always place your happiness before mine, as well as your health and your safety. I vow to stay always by your side, through all eternity if needed, because my love for you will be with you always." Riku whispered to Sora, who sighed before nodding.

"You are mine, as I am yours. I shall always place your happiness before mine, as well as your health and your safety. I vow to stay always by your side, through all eternity if needed, because my love for you will be with you always." Sora repeated. (1) He snuggled closer to Riku, his heartbeat lulling him into a soft sleep.

----------------------  
**To be continued!**  
----------------------

**  
--Author's note--**

The moment you've all been waiting for! My whining! Not!!! Okay, apparently, the university is against me continuing this fic for the insane reason that they give me these unexplainable and completely weird homework, that make me spend sleepless nights fighting over what the heck I'm supposed to do, only to end up with Zuzu on the phone to gain some "help". Aside from that, I'm sadden to say that the homework have left me, not only sleep deprived, but also computer/internet deprived! Which, is not fair. So, I only get to write when I'm home, and that's not much these days…. But I will try! I won't stop 'till it's over, nya! Oh, I wanna know, what of the many mysteries of this weird fic would you like me to explain?? 3

**--Things you should know--**

1. This is a slight copy of what Darius says to Tempest in the novel "Dark Fire" by Christine Freehan

**--Thanks to-- **

1. **Kidie, Vanessa, Rei, and Kai** – hehe, you guys are so much fun! makes me soo happy! So, lots of thanks!!

2. **cammy-world666** – kfc?! O.o oh? Well, that's certainly, very, very, original! You're gonna paint (or better yet, already did?) your nails pink and green? Um, okay!

3. **DarkYoaiFox** – sankyu, sankyu!

4. **piggiesofdoom** – yay, sankyu!!! Cloud… he's gonna make the story soo much interesting! I'm soo glad I made him go to the island!

5. **Legolas19 **– um, kay! Sankyu!! Like I always say, I'll update as soon as I can..

6. **Sora Jr** – thanks!

7. **yaminakathy** – I can't asap, but I do try! Thanks for the review!

8. **Siggie** – thank you, thank you!!!

Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to all those who still wait for the rest!

----Flare 


	17. Official

  
  
**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky **

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's notes: meow!

-------------------------

Chapter 17: Official

Riku woke up, softly opening his eyes. He glanced around, noticing it was still mid-afternoon, meaning he didn't exactly sleep that long. But it sure felt longer. He looked beside him, where Sora leaned on his arm, sleeping. Riku smiled.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just can't trust  
What they can't explain  
  
I know we're different  
But, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
And then I'll be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more_" Riku blushed, before looking back at Sora, who was already awake, staring out into the street.

"Love you." Sora muttered.

"I know. I love you too." Riku answered softly. This was what they wanted. What they had waited years for. "Never leave my side again, Fluffy."

"I won't." Sora said with a chuckle, before getting up and dragging Riku with him. "Let's go back before they worry more about us."

"I thought you didn't want to meet up with Cloud again."

"I don't really want to right now, especially after Selphie told him about the legend, and he just said something mean about it… but he's my cousin, and I think he should at least know that I don't hate him."

"True." Riku agreed, walking with Sora hand in hand back to the beach. Selphie was still there, playing in the sand with Cloud, Tidus, and Wakka. "Hey."

"Hey yourself! Where have you been?" Tidus asked, placing more sand on the wall he was making, careful not to affect the other's work with the castle.

"At Sora's… anything happened when we left?"

"Not really." Selphie replied. "Wakka and Cloud went to look for you but never found you guys…"

Sora bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just run off like that."

Cloud chuckled as he got up. He stood in front of Sora and ruffled his hair. "It's okay. Just, never do that again. It freaked us all out."

"Do what again?"

"Pretend you're the one from the legend."

"Oh. That. Um, Selphie can me and Riku talk to you for a second?"

Selphie looked at them puzzled but got up and walked with the boys a bit far away from ear's reach. "What's wrong?"

Sora fidgeted a moment before deciding to go ahead and say it. "About what I said earlier…"

"Yes?"

"It's true… me and Riku are the descendants the legend talks about…" Sora said really low with a dark blush on his cheeks.

Selphie stared at them with wide eyes before giving off the mother of all squeals and jumping on Sora in a tight hug. "Oh my God!!!!!!!!!! You're not kidding, are you?! That's soo cool! And so totally romantic!" she exclaimed.

Riku shook his head. "No, he's not kidding."

"And? And? How do you know??" she asked, not exactly letting go of Sora.

"Sora had a dream about it." Riku informed.

"Did anything happen in it?"

Sora shook his head. "I just saw me, Riku, and three girls around a huge tree before the Paopu appeared. That's when I woke up and saw Riku…"

"And not to mention that you've been believing you're Sorae most of the time." Riku added. "You're remembering Sorae's memories, and it confuses you into thinking that you're him."

"I guess so." Sora said with a pout.

Selphie let go of him. "Anyway, if anything else happens remember that you **_have_** to tell me! You absolutely have to!"

Both boys nodded, the three of them making their way back to the others.

"I'm gonna go home. I need to take a nice relaxing bath." Sora said, already deciding on leaving.

"Oh, okay." Selphie pouted. "See you tomorrow." Tidus and Wakka also said their goodbyes to the brunet, who nodded at them.

"I'm going too." Cloud stated, watching Riku carefully as he seems to be holding Sora's hand everywhere they went.

The trio left the beach, quietly walking to Riku's house, where Riku looked for Sora's duffle bag, and brought his own. Then they walked across the street into Sora's house. There, Sion greeted them and pushed them into the kitchen for dinner. Once everyone was fed, Cloud was shown the guest room while Sora headed to the bathroom with Riku staying in Sora's room watching TV. Once Sora was bathed, Riku went into the bathroom, Cloud coming into the room to join Sora.

"So. What's the deal with you and Riku?" Cloud asked, taking a seat with Sora on the floor.

Sora quickly blushed. "N-nothing…"

Cloud glared at him. "Oh?"

"It's really nothing, Cloud. Don't worry about it."

"And why are you guys holding hands **everywhere** you go?"

"Cuz I like to and Riku doesn't mind?"

Cloud stared at him carefully. "I have the funny feeling you're going to tell me that you and Riku are a couple…"

That just made Sora blush more. "Well…"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not… Riku and I are a couple." Sora declared, just as Sion passed by the door.

"So! Finally?" Sion asked with a huge grin.

"What do you mean, finally?! Dad!!!"

"Oh, come on Sora! You and Riku have been with this whole flirting thing for, what? More than three days??" Sion asked at which Sora nodded. "See? All that you needed was a little push." He said, walking off to his room.

Cloud shook his head. "Uncle Sion could be a little more disapproval, don't you think?"

"Nah. I like my dad like this. He knows what makes me happy, and I'm glad." Sora said, just as Riku came out. "Hey Riku. Cloud and dad already know."

Riku looked at him a bit puzzled. "What? About us?" Sora nodded. "Cool. Did your dad disapprove or anything? He doesn't look like he would, but I could be wrong."

"No he didn't. Isn't he the coolest?"

"Yeah."

Cloud got bored and said goodbye to them, leaving the room and closing the door. Riku laid on the bed, Sora turning off everything to lie with him. Riku grinned, placing a kiss goodnight on Sora's lips.

"Goodnight, my Fluffy." He said.

"Goodnight, my Bunny." Sora replied with a short laugh.

----------------------  
**To be continued!  
**----------------------  
**  
(Author's note)**

Oh, my god! I'm so glad I'm done with this chapter. It doesn't look like much, but trust me, it took me a long while due to me being now grounded and the simple reason that I haven't gotten a laptop yet. One day, no worries. Once I get a laptop, I'm gonna be writing more chapters quicker. Just, bare with me... Thank you to everyone for putting up with me this far, and I hope you continue to support this fic and to patiently wait for the chapters. Oh, this was written (or finished) while hearing the L-R Vocals Only CD… I just love it! Oh, and I'm kinda obsessed with a new game… ever heard of Star Ocean: Till the End of Time? Should I do an Albel/Fayt fic? I'm obsessed with this couple! Oh, that doesn't mean, I don't love Kingdom Hearts anymore! I mean, if it wasn't so, I wouldn't be drawing chibi Riku and Chibi Sora just about every time I get my hands on paper…. Meh. As a shameless plug, go check out my devart account and see all my piccies! There are some Kingdom Hearts ones. The link's in my profile page!

**(Things you should know)**

1. The song (which everyone should know) is called "You'll be in my heart" and I don't exactly remember who sings it, but it's from the "Tarzan" movie.

**(Thanks to) **

1.**yaminakathy** – thanks so much!

2.**Kidie, Vanessa, Rei, and Kai** – yes, yes. Don't worry, I'm continuing. Slowly but surely!

3. **cammy-world666 –** thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Anyway, how could you accidentally get something so important deleted?! But it has happened to me, so yeah. It's very, very possible. You nail-paint-job sounds like so much fun!

4. **Sorceress Sakura** – yes, I updated! Yay! I'll try to make it soon, trust me.

5.** Legolas19** – you loved it? That's so cool! Thank you!

6.** piggiesofdoom** – yes, they're official!!!!! Yes, I plan to finish it. I mean, I want to finish it, and besides, it's not like you guys would let me live in peace if I leave it incomplete (which is highly unlikely since I have the rough draft of the ending written already). Thanks for the luck, I'll very muchly need it!

7.** Prozacfairy** – erm, not soon, but I'm trying? Thanks!

8.** AnonymousKitsune** – I'm glad you like it! Yes, I'll try to update soon.

9.** Aragornthia** – o.O I'm glad you like the story and the plot and the (almost nonexistent) description, and that I rock! Yes, I'm getting sleep now (but not that much), and yes, I'll try to update soon. Thanks!****

Anyway, to everyone who reads and can't review or something, thank you!

----Flare


	18. Dreams

  
  
**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

-------------------------

Chapter 18: Dreams

_"If you continue to behave this way, I shall have no other choice but to call your father in here." A voice said._

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"I would if there is need to. Well, then, if you are willing to pay attention and tell me what this quote means…"_

_"No."_

_"No? But, young prince!!"_

_"No is no. I'm leaving." The young prince stood, the large round golden bells that hanged from the rope at his waist slightly ringing, the feathers tied next to them shimmering. He moved out of the brightly lit room, his soft brown spikes moving with the force of his steps. He walked down the stairs, carefully aware of where he was and just as easily sneaked out the large mansion. "Well, that was easier than I thought." He muttered as he carefully made his way to the gates that would let him have free movement to where ever he wanted._

_Once he was past the gates he jumped down to the "mortal world", choosing to land on a small island. It was habited by a few humans who were trying to cultivate the land and make their small town prosper. The young prince softly laughed and landed near the shore, quickly hiding his wings, and taking off the slippers he wore. Then, as he made sure no one was around, he jumped along the shore, playing with the waves. It had been such a long time since he had landed on this island, that he had forgotten how he loved it. He loved the feel of the cold water and the wet sand beneath his feet, he loved the salty air that blew his brown hair everywhere, and he loved how no one knew him here so they didn't treat him like royalty and didn't follow him everyone scolding him and ordering him to study. After a while of playing with the waves, he picked up his slippers and made his way to the small waterfall that was nearby. He remembered all the tiny aspects of this island even though he had only been in it a few times. Placing the slippers close to the waterfall, but not so close that it could get wet, he walked into the small pool just at the bottom of the waterfall and gathered water with his hands, drinking it. The water was so pure it made the young prince want to take it home, knowing full well it was nearly impossible._

_"What in the world are you doing?!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, scaring the young prince who ended up falling into the pool. "Sorry… are you okay?"_

_The brunet pouted, looking at the new comer. "I'm wet." He stated, watching the stranger curiously. The new comer had shiny silver hair that fell to his shoulders and blue-green eyes that shone like the sea with the sun._

_"Well, yeah, of course you are. You did fall in there."_

_"You scared me…"_

_The stranger chuckled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted." He extended his hand, which the brunet took, lifting him out of the pool._

_"Why did you scream?" the young prince asked as he put his slippers on._

_"That's holy water. Only the heaven's creatures are supposed to drink it, so please don't do it again."_

_"Oh! No wonder it tasted to good!" the young prince exclaimed, the stranger guiding him up some stairs and into a small pier. "Why are we here?"_

_"You can't go around with all those wet clothes." He stated, giving the young prince a light blue robe, the same color of his clothes. "Change into this and lets put your clothes to dry." The stranger turned around as the young prince changed, piling the clothes near him._

_"There." The prince said, the robe reaching his ankles, but so light it made the young prince want to fly away and float around, but knowing full well he shouldn't._

_The stranger smiled at the sight and picked up the wet clothes and hanged them up on the rope that was there for such purposes. He touched the rope, noting how the feathers had somehow shook off the water and stood proudly to show their puffiness. "You have strange decorations, Fluffy."_

_The young prince look up that the stranger, looking for something to say. "What?"_

_"I mean, feathers and bells? It's like you want to imitate the heaven's creatures."_

_The prince pouted and spotted the bunny shaped pouch on his waist. "Gee, I don't know, Bunny."_

_The stranger laughed at that. "Oh, come on, is that the best you could come up with, Fluffy?"_

_"Yeah! You're so mean, laughing at me like that."_

_"I'm sorry, is just that, oh never mind. So, Fluffy, where shall we go and have some fun?"_

_The young prince looked at him puzzled. "I'm not sure… what do you usually do on your free time?"_

_"Swim."_

---------

Sora opened his eyes. Why do they both like to swim? He asked himself. Rubbing his eyes, he stood and looked around. Riku wasn't sleeping next to him, and the sun was already up. With a large yawn, Sora got up and walked down the stairs. He found Riku with Cloud in the kitchen. Sleepy, the brunet walked up to Riku and hugged him as he tried to fall asleep there.

"Sora? What are you doing awake so early?" Cloud asked from the counter. He had someone agreed to let Riku make breakfast, never once saying anything.

"Riku." Sora stated.

Riku turned off the stove, petting the soft brown locks. "You can't sleep without me?"

Sora shook his head. "I had another dream too."

"Really? That's cool, then. You can tell us all about it while I finish breakfast. Then we'll go get dressed and go meet Selphie and the rest at the mini-mall."

"There's a mini-mall in this island??" Sora and Cloud quickly asked at the same time, making Riku laugh.

"Oh course there is. How else are the girls supposed to have their outrageous shopping-sprees? Trust me, never go shopping with Yuffie or Selphie, alone or together. They can turn you into their personal servant if you're not careful." Riku stated, finishing the scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, placing it on a plate and another sliced cheese on top. "One's done, does everyone want the same?" he asked, placing the plate on the table, adding two slices of bread on the side of the plate.

"That looks really simple." Cloud stated.

"Of course. I don't know what you guys eat in the city, but most of the island makes very simple things. Just this plate will keep you full for most of the morning. That way we can have some snacks at the mini-mall."

"I like snacks." Sora stated, grabbing a fork, then the plate, and sitting on the floor leaning on Riku's legs.

Riku chuckled. "Just be careful you don't fall." At which Sora nodded, and Cloud glared. He still didn't get how Sora could like him.

One breakfast was made, everyone headed up to the rooms to change. Sora changed into a white tank top, blue short pants, white sneakers, and a jacket in case it was cold at the mini-mall. Riku changed into some black short pants, a gray t-shirt, his black sneakers, and a jacket, knowing full well that the mini-mall was a cold place. Cloud changed into some navy blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and black sneakers. They headed out the house, Sora making sure to lock it, the key hanging on a thin chain around his neck. Once the house was locked, Riku guided them to the mini-mall where Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka waited. Well, Tidus waited while Selphie and Wakka where playing with a stray puppy.

"Hi guys, did you wait long?" Riku asked, quickly holding Sora before the brunet went to join the others with the puppy.

Sora pouted looking at Selphie and Wakka play with the puppy.

-----

_"You really like puppies, don't you Selphie?"_

_"You bet! They're soo cute!" Selphie happily replied, her short hair bouncing with her as she fluttered her wings. "I have one too! I was allowed to keep it when I first found it."_

_"That's cool. I wish my father would let me have one. They really are cute."_

_"But you can't? Cause you're the prince?"_

_"That's right. I can't because I'm the prince." He sighed._

_"Ne, ne, where have you been going these days?" Selphie suddenly asked, her soft yellow dress moving with the breeze. "I've seen you sneaking around a lot wearing a blue robe thing and no shoes…"_

_"Shh! What are you crazy?!" in a low voice he added, "You can't tell anyone, Selph!"_

_"And? And? What's the big secret?" Selphie asked excited as she lowered her voice as well._

-----

"Sora?"

Sora looked up at Riku. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Riku asked, looking at Sora a bit worried.

"Yeah. Just dreaming again…"

Riku ruffled the brown locks and smiled. "Come on. Selphie wants to show you around the mini-mall."

Sora nodded, letting Riku pull him into the mini-mall where the rest waited, Cloud staring at a (hot and very sexy) brunet that calmly made his way towards the mini-mall.

----------------------  
**To be continued!**  
----------------------  
**  
(Author's note)**

Yay! Another one done! I can't believe how easily this one came off! Oh, people, please do not rush me. This one was done because I had an hour or so to kill before my mother came home (she needed the internet first so I was only allowed to use the computer offline until she was done). I had a little habit of posting one chapter when I was at least half way on the next, but due to the shortage of time, this cannot be done until after my birthday in January, I guess.

**(Things you should know)**

Nothing really. Um, we don't have mini-malls in the island because we do have big malls full of lots of people… yeah.

**(Thanks to)**

**1.** **yaminakathy** – no! I won't make it ASAP, cuz I really can't! So, no! Sorry, shu!

**2. ****diamondprincess2006** – true, Kairi's plan has yet to come to fruition! But don't fret, it shall be soon! Thanks for the review shu!

**3. Xeora** – yes, I know it's cute!!! Sankyu!!! Oh, and I'll try, no worries!

**4. Kidie, Vanessa, Rei, and Ka**i – um, it's spelled Leon… oh, ya, happy belated birthday shu!! Nya! And, yes, I'll try to update soon shu!

**5. Miss Invisible** – haha, thanks soo much! I kinda knew, but I didn't have the CD case with me at the time, and I didn't want to postpone the update more, so yeah, I left it in blank shu! Yes, I love the song too, and I'll try to update soon, shu!

**6. Legolas19** – sankyu!

**7. piggiesofdoom** – yup, Sion is sho cool nya! Hehe, kinda glad you rushed to read it. Makes me sho happy shu!

**8. Tamesha** – Yay, thanks so much!!! And I'm glad you understood the legend! That's soo cool!

**9. nurseangel** – tell you, tell you? Um, next time you call, remind me, and I will. Oh, and fight with Zuzu so much, kay? And tell Adrian to behave too!

**10. cammy-world666** – yes, I finally updated! Sorry I took so long! Yes, they're official couple, yes the pet names are soo adorable (or too cute for words, as you said). Bubble and kitten? Aww that's shooo cute!!!! Yes, fight the evil writer's block! Or see R.O.D. That kinda motivated me… (I'm shameless tho). Oh, about the laptop… I haven't gotten it yet. I said I was gonna get it, but I kinda wasted most of the scholarship money on Christmas presents, and I have to wait till the next check so I can see if I have enough to get the laptop. But trust me that as soon as I do, I'll finish this fic earlier than I would dream… and I would finally get around to writing another few things too, like the Naruto fic I have in my head………

**11. synchu** – aww, I miss you too! I'm almost never on, so I can't tell you that I'm on, when I'm not! Sorry shu!!

Thanks to everyone, I currently have 99 reviews, yay!!! This calls for a celebration to the occasion, yes? But what could it be? Meh, you guys give me ideas and I'll consider them!

---- Flare


	19. Remembering old friends

**   
The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

-------------------------

Chapter 19: Remembering old friends

Sora quickly got used to being spoiled by Selphie as she did her best to make him very happy. Although, happy for Selphie was more of letting them be together than anything else, but all in all, Sora was glad to have met her. Cloud on the other hand, was quickly warming up to Riku and the gang, but he still looked around in hopes to see the brunet from earlier again. By midday, Tidus had decided that it was time for lunch and they all agreed that the easiest thing to get was pizza. Not to mention that Sora and Cloud had instantly agreed to pizza since they usually always ate it back home.

"I guess pizza is like music." Selphie said as they all sat on a large table, the pizza arriving.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, as he joined the rest in getting a slice.

"Haven't you ever heard that music is the international language?" Riku asked, at which Sora nodded. "Well, it's somehow similar to pizza. Everyone has at least eaten one in their life."

"Oh, I get it!" Sora exclaimed biting into his slice.

Everyone quiet down as they ate, then resumed the window-shopping. Well, window-shopping until Sora stopped by a game store with Riku, the rest not even noticing.

"Why are we here?" Riku asked as he looked around, making sure Sora didn't let go of his hand and get lost with all the people there.

"I wanted to check if there was a new game that I wanted. Back were I used to live I reserved a game, but since we moved, I wanted to check if it was possible to change the reservation to over here. I think they'll understand."

Riku smiled. Sora could be clueless sometimes, but he knew what to do when it came to things he loved. "Okay, then. Let's go ask."

Sora nodded, rushing towards the counter, Riku never letting go of his hand.

"Welcome to Game World, how may I help you?"

Sora looked at the clerk closely. He had short spiked brown hair, blue eyes just like Sora, and deep scar on his face. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"Oh! Eh… I wanted to ask if there was someway to move a reservation made on another Game World store…"

"Another? You mean, from off the island?"

"Yeah. You see, I come from Kuri City and I reserved a game there, but then I suddenly moved here and I think the game is out already…"

"I'll call the store in Kuri. What's your name?"

"Sora Barzahd."

The brunet nodded, grabbing the phone. After Sora confirmed which game it was, the clerk agreed to give him one of the games in the island after he paid whatever he owned. Riku just stared at him. He looked somehow familiar… then it clicked.

"Aren't you Leon?" Riku suddenly asked, the clerk looking at him curiously.

"Yes. And you might be?"

"I'm Riku Akisuki, Yuffie's cousin."

"Yuffie Kisaragi's cousin? She isn't around, is she?"

"No. Anyway, thanks for helping out Sora."

"It's my job." Leon stated, just as Cloud appeared.

"There you two are! We've been looking all over for you!" the blond exclaimed before he noticed Leon staring at him.

"Cloud? I thought you guys saw me come in here…" Sora pouted.

Riku chuckled, walking out the store with Sora and dragging Cloud with them. "Stop drooling at Leon, Cloud. He's an anti-social prick, although it's a wonder that he's working at a game store."

"His name is Leon?" Cloud asked, at which Riku and Sora nodded. "Cool."

Selphie caught up with them and scolded them. "Honestly! Getting lost like that is no good, Sora! We were all worried!"

"I'm sorry." Sora apologized.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" a voice asked, everyone turning around to find Yuffie holding a few bags.

Cloud stared at her carefully. He didn't notice before, but she looked strangely familiar. She reminded him of the perky girl that he met at the university when he took a two-week course in the island a few years ago. He smiled at the memory. Yuffie saw him, quickly gave Riku the bags she was holding and grabbed Cloud, cuddling him.

"You're soo cute when you smile!" she squealed, everyone taking a few steps away from Yuffie.

Riku twitched. He remembered Cloud now. "I can't believe I forgot. Cloud was here once." He stated, looking at Sora, then at Leon who had finished his work for the day and was on his way to leave the mini-mall. "Hey, Leon, do you remember Cloud? He was with you and Yuffie when you all took that silly two-week photography special course thing at Yuffie's university ages ago. Didn't any of you remember?"

Everyone suddenly stared at Riku, then back at Yuffie, who decided to let go of Cloud.

"You know, I think you're right." Yuffie stated, patting Cloud's hair. "How could we all forget?"

"I'm not sure." Cloud said, rubbing his head as Leon helped him up.

"Personally, I had rather chosen to forget the whole two weeks." Leon stated, holding Cloud's hand longer than intended before letting it go. "I'm out of here." He said, walking away from the group, and out the mini-mall before Cloud rushed after him, Yuffie almost doing the same if Riku hadn't held her still.

Riku gave Yuffie all of her bags back, and walked off with Sora. Selphie stood there clueless, while Tidus and Wakka made plans to go play some Blitzball before the day was over. While Riku and Sora walked back home, Leon was trying to out run Cloud.

"Don't you give up?" Leon asked, carefully keeping his breathing even as he ran.

"No! Specially if you're running away from me." Cloud exclaimed.

"Just leave me alone, Strife."

"I told you I'd be back! Why the hell did you have to suddenly cut off all ties with me?"

"I told you I was going to get over you, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, jerk! And watch where you're going, you'll slam in a tree."

"I know this place better than anyone. I live here!"

"I know you do, you anti-social prick! Just stop so we can sort all this out."

"No way! If I stop now you'll want to get back with me. I already told you it's over, Cloud. Get over it."

"I won't! So stop being so childish and listen to me."

"Why should I? You've clearly got more friends now. You even have a little brunet with your same hair style."

"Leave my cousin out of this! And while you're at it, fyi Sora was born that way!"

"Sora? His name is Sora?"

"Yeah. Why, is there something wrong?"

Leon stopped, Cloud glad as he stopped and plopped down on the sand to catch his breath. "Is he the one that's connected to the legend?"

"Sora? Yeah. He and Riku are connected to the legend. That's what I was told." Cloud ruffled his hair, looking up at the sky. "Hey, Leon, what happened to us?"

"You left, that's what happened."

"It was a two-week class… I was bound to leave."

"And now? Why are you back again?"

"I'm doing a report on Destiny Island's legend. After that, all I have to do is hand it in and I'm done. Graduation is next, but I don't really have anything else planned with my life. If you want, I can come live with you after that."

"You're crazy, Strife."

"So are you for falling in love with me, Leon."

"I didn't started, you did. You broke my concentration the first day you arrived into class."

"It was at the hall where I was lost."

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's-" Cloud was cut off as Leon pressed his lips on Cloud.

The blond closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Leon's tongue over his.

"I hate you." Cloud stated once they broke for air.

"No you don't. And that's what makes it impossible for you to leave again."

----------------------   
**To be continued!   
**----------------------   
**   
(Author's note)**

Um, this is a very weird chapter. It all started with me reading the earlier chapters to make sure I wrote Kuri right… yeah. So, Cloud, Yuffie, and Leon all knew each other before! Yay! So much for keeping things simple. Anyways, um, shameless plug! I wrote a Naruto one-shot based on the song "The reason" by Hoobastank, so if anyone wants to read it, it should be up by the time this chapter is up. It's pure Kakashi/Sakura with hints of SasuNaru. Heh. End of shameless plug!

**(Things you should know)**

Nothing really. Everything's cool in this chapter. Except, there's no Game World in real life. I was gonna pout EB Games, but decided to be a bit original. That just gave me a headache, so I put whatever came first to mind. Heh. Oh, and never eat pizza and stay awake at 12:15 am with itches to see the new Naruto episodes (guilty of that right now).

**(Thanks to)**

**1. ****piggiesofdoom** – yay, the 100th reviewer! Congrats, shu! Hehehe. Sankyu, sankyu! Yes, Leon will make (or should I say, has made) things interesting for Cloud who was getting bored! Yay!

**2. ****ria-aeon-hunter** – it's okay if you can just review when you can! Don't worry, you don't have to review in every chappie. And sorry, you're 101! Like the Dalmatians!

**3. yaminakathy** – sorry, it's just that you kept repeating it. And yes! I'll update when I can, shu!

**4. cammy-world666** – hehe, go you! Beat that writer's block! And yeah! Wait till I finish reading your chapters and I'll post a review cuz I'm reading it all in one go! Go me shu! Not saying more tho!

**5. Sora Jr **– sankyu! Yes, Leon is hot and sexy! Especially in the Kingdom Hearts manga! Hehe.

**6. ****LovelyRikaru** – erm, thanks! Oh, meaning to ask you, your email says boriqua, did you just write that for fun, or are you related to Puerto Rico??? Curious, curious…

**7. synchu** – good luck! And you better come back cuz you need to finish reading this story shu! Shame on you if you don't finish it!

**8. Kidie, Vanessa, Rei, and Kai** – never forget your backpack! That's the most important thing after lunch! Hehe. Yes, RikuSora forever! Weee!

Thanks to everyone, and I'll see you all on the next chapter!

----Flare


	20. Another day gone by

**  
The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

-------------------------

Chapter 20: Another day gone by

Sora and Riku had somehow found Cloud and Leon, although the older couple was under some heavy kissing and petting, and Riku dragged Sora away believing that what they were doing was a bit too much for Sora's "virgin eyes".

"Ha, ha." Sora sarcastically said as he glared at Riku.

"Sorry? Trust me, if we had stayed there they might have noticed us, then that wouldn't be any fun."

"How come?"

"Look, I think that not only did Cloud and Leon knew each other, but had a relationship too. But Cloud left the island for almost three years without so much as a letter… I think. Either way, it would be better if they got along again. Leon was really nice when Cloud was around, so when he left, I think he was the most heartbroken. He even broke ties with Yuffie, although he never liked her in the first place." Riku explained.

Sora nodded. "I see."

------------------------

_"That looks like fun…" Fluffy said, watching his new friend swim. Making sure nothing could be seen, the brunet sat at the edge of the island, looking down into the clear waters while holding the robe down with his hands._

_"It is. Won't you join me?"_

_"I don't know how to swim." Fluffy stated. "And I wouldn't like to get the robe you gave me all wet…"_

_"Come on, it'll dry! Just jump and I'll catch you." Bunny replied as he laughed._

_The young prince stared at him for a bit before deciding to trust him. He pushed himself off the island, holding the robe down as he fell right into Bunny's waiting arms. The brunet sighed. "Well, at least I know that you'll catch me."_

_"Of course! See? You can trust me. Anyway, let's swim." He said as he grinned and slowly placed Fluffy into the water, the brunet circling his arms around the other's neck to hold on. "Don't worry, I'm here."_

------------------------

Sora woke up, looking around the dark room, letting his eyes rest on Riku's sleeping face. He then looked up at the alarm clock on the bedside table, twitching when he saw the hour.

"It's freaking 3 in the morning." He whispered, as he comfortably cuddled closer to Riku.

The silver haired teen opened his eyes to look at Sora. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Had another dream, and woke up too early…"

Riku softly stroked the brown locks. "Go to sleep then. I'll be here for you if you need me."

Sora nodded, softly dozing off. "Thanks, Riku…"

------------------------

Sora opened his eyes and looked around. Riku was still sleeping by his side. With a large yawn, Sora got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he usually did. While taking a bath, Riku joined him, sticking his head under the faucet before brushing his teeth. Sora noted that he wasn't paying attention at what he was doing until he almost stepped into the bathtub in his PJ's.

"Riku!"

"Huh?" Riku snapped awake, blinking as he looked around settling his eyes on Sora. "Oh, good morning Sora."

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's Sunday."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I usually sleep the whole day away on Sundays."

"Then why are you awake?"

"Because I can't leave you alone. Besides, I rather go have some more fun with you before we have to face school tomorrow."

Sora looked at him quizzically. "You're acting funny, Riku."

"I am?"

"Yes, now go and let me take my bath alone."

Riku turned around, walking out the bathroom before walking back in. "Hey, did you know if Cloud came home last night?"

"Huh? Um, no, I don't know… dad should know."

"Hmm. Kay, thanks. Oh, and, by the way, those bubbles don't exactly cover anything." Riku said, walking back out, Sora glaring at Riku with a full blush on his cheeks.

------------------------

"Dad, did Cloud come home last night?" Sora asked, stuffing him mouth with another spoonful of cereal, Riku eating in a more calm pace.

"Cloud? Yeah, he did… brought a friend of his too. I didn't know Cloud had friends here." Sion replied, sipping his coffee, sitting across the teenagers.

"He brought Leon with him?" Sora asked Riku, who shrugged.

"I think that was his name." Sion sighed. "I couldn't sleep all night."

"Ewww!" Sora quickly exclaimed. If they could kiss with that much passion, what could stop them from doing anything else? Sora shuddered at the thought. "Thank God I sleep like a rock."

"Didn't stop you from waking up at 3 in the morning." Riku commented, ruffling Sora's hair.

------------------------

_I want to believe in the light I've found that day  
__because there is one promise that  
__I've exchanged with you  
__I want to continue walking without stopping_

_like how I bite into a ripened fruit  
__I spoiled my weak self  
__the blue sky that is left for us  
__those days that I took that for granted_

Sora pouted. Riku had said that he would help him with a game he hadn't exactly finished, but all the silver haired teenager had been doing until now is play with Sora's hair while singing something before falling asleep with his head on Sora's lap.

"Sora?" Sion called as he entered the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out for a bit, so if any of you gets hungry you can snack on a few things downstairs while I return."

"Kay. See you later then."

Sion nodded, leaving the room, Sora turning off the game so he could nap as well.

------------------------

"I can't believe you fell asleep!" Sora scolded hours later once they were woken up for lunch.

"What? I told you I sleep the whole day away on Sundays." Riku sighed, softly stroking Sora's locks.

Sora purred, moving his head so Riku's fingers pressed harder into his hair. Riku slightly blushed, grinning at the cat-like antics Sora was suddenly showing.

"Why is Sora acting like a cat?" a sudden voice asked, both teenagers looking at the door surprised.

Standing there, looking more asleep than awake was Cloud, leaning on Leon who was practically sleeping on the doorframe.

"Did you two sleep last night?" Sora asked, tilting his head in wonder.

"No, we were too busy for that." Cloud replied, yawning.

Riku quickly covered Sora's ears. "Don't say anything more! Think of poor Sora's virgin ears!" he exclaimed, laughing.

Cloud quickly smiled, trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Leon walked away talking Cloud with him, Sora pouting as Riku lowered his hands and Cloud burst out laughing all the way down the stairs, Sion wondering what was so funny at 2:37 in the afternoon. Sora ran off into the hall.

"Just because you're my brother, doesn't give you the reason to laugh at me, Cloud!!!" the brunet practically screamed, everyone stopping whatever they were doing to stare at Sora, who looked mad.

"Wait… brother?!" Cloud asked with wide eyes.

----------------------  
**To be continued!**  
----------------------

**-- Author's note** --

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take this long! Well, classes are over, but I still only have Mondays and Fridays to use the computer so that doesn't exactly give me enough time to finish this. Plus, I managed to defeat my little writer's block so I could finish it, but even so, I got lazy and left most of the day in blank because I didn't feel like writing whatever happened in between. Um, Merry Christmas? Oh, and, just to add it all up I'm sick, and I'm playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. I'm sho happy.

**-- Things you should know --**

Well, nothing I guess. Everyone can tell what's probably going to happen next. Cope with me, I'm trying as hard as I can though!

**Edit:** I forgot the song! It's called "True" and it's the opening song for Dragon Drive. Hehehe.

**-- Thanks to -- **

**1. ****yaminakathy** – hehe, sankyu, sankyu!

**2. piggiesofdoom** – no one can resist Leon, huh? Well, that's new.

**3. cammy-world666** – Hehehe, okay then!

**4. LovelyRikaru** – that's so cool! I'm Puerto Rican too! Where do you live?? Hehe. Use my story? That would be awesome! Lol!

**5. Kidie, Vanessa, Rei, and Kai** – hehe, sankyu!

**6. Nurseangel** – it's genius? Okay! Yeah, more shonen-ai. Into the links, yeah, sure, go ahead!

**7. The Critique** – um, okay? I'm just trying as hard as I can. Glad to know you love it!

So that's it? Hehe. Hopefully I'll be fine by my birthday, which should be soon. Hehehe. May you all get what you want for Christmas nya!

----Flare


	21. Leon and Cloud

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky **

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

-------------------------

Chapter 21: Leon and Cloud

"Brother?" Cloud asked, no longer sleepy, as he approached the brunet. "Sora? I'm your cousin, not your brother…"

Riku ran up to Sora, circling his arms around the brunet. "It's okay, Sorae. Forget about it. Cloud didn't mean anything by it, okay?"

Sora blinked, looking up at Riku. "Does this mean that Cloud is part of the legend too?!" he asked rather surprised.

"Well, it looks like we are all part of it." Riku chuckled, as Sora pouted at Cloud.

"Sorry, Cloud. Um, forget what I said!" Sora said with a grin.

The blond sighed. "Fine, but, please don't do that again. It sorta freaked me out there."

Sion approached them. "So, was this about the legend?" he asked, Riku and Sora nodding at him. "Well, I guess it's fine as long as you don't over do it."

A small sound reached downstairs, everyone looking at each other before Sora ran off to his room in search of his cell phone. Riku followed, finding Sora on his bed talking. Once he hanged up, he proceeded to inform Riku.

"That was Selphie. She said that if we didn't have anything to do, we could go with her to the arcade down at the mini-mall." Sora said, getting off the bed. "Oh, and that we should bring Cloud and Leon if possible."

"Why in the world would she want those two to go too?" Riku asked, as they walked down the stairs to meet up with Leon and Cloud who had fallen asleep at the base of the stairs. "Either way, they can't go if they're this tired. Selphie will probably make us all dance, anyway." They quietly walk pass the sleeping couple, then entered the kitchen. "Hey, Sion? Sora and me are going to the arcade. It's at the mini-mall, so if you need us, you'll know where to look."

"Sure. Remember to eat something." Sion reminded them as they rushed out the house to meet up with Selphie at the mini-mall.

------------------------

_"Sorae, have you seen the necklace I had here?" the older prince asked, searching his room again._

_The young prince looked inside his brother's room. He had been on his way to meet with his Bunny when his brother called him. "What necklace?"_

_"The chain one with the lion on it."_

_"Hey, Cloud?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_The brunet closed the door, looking down at his feet. "Who exactly gave you that necklace?"_

_Cloud looked up. "What? And what the hell are you doing in a dress?"_

_"It's not a dress! It's a robe. And answer my question first."_

_"No one. Why are you asking so much?"_

_"… Um, no reason…"_

_"What are you hiding now?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Come on, I'm your brother. This is why you closed the door, so come tell me."_

_"Leon told me to ask you if you hate him."_

_Cloud looked at his younger brother with wide eyes. "How do you know Leon? Sorae, where exactly have you been sneaking off too?"_

_"To an island."_

_"What island?"_

_"Destiny Islands?"_

_Cloud got up from where he was and grabber his brother, shoving him into the large closet before closing the door. "Now, I want to know, what have you been doing there."_

_"Meeting a friend of mine. I met him when I skipped lessons one day. Then a few days ago, I met Leon. He thought I was you. Then he asked me if I knew you… then he told me that."_

_"So that's why I haven't seen you around. Father said you were studying, but you tutor said you were out playing somewhere in the castle. Then you're hyperactive little friend told me that it's a secret, but you've been sneaking out of the castle practically every day. But she didn't tell me where, saying that it was your duty to tell me, Sorae."_

_"I know. I'm sorry… um, what should I tell Leon? He's expecting me to tell him today."_

_Cloud opened the closet's door. "Come on. I'll talk to him."_

_The young prince grinned. "Thanks a lot, Cloud! You're the best!"_

_"I know. So, why are you wearing a dress again?"_

_------------------------_

"Sora, are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Selphie happily asked as she bounced on the small stand like control.

"In dancing? No way!" Sora exclaimed, taking his position. "I'll have you know, I'm very good at this game.

Tidus laughed. "Yes, yes. Just be careful Selphie doesn't beat you. People are scared of playing with her, so just, be careful."

"Stop warning him, Tidus." Riku added. "Sora will be just fine, right?" he looked at Sora, who quickly nodded.

"So, which song are you picking?" Selphie asked.

Sora grinned at that, and said one word, "Dive."

_------------------------_

Sora sighed as Riku carried him, Tidus doing the same for Selphie.

"I can't feel my legs." Sora whined. "Can you, Riku?"

"Yours or mine?" Riku asked.

"Mine!"

"Then, yeah. I am carrying you, you know."

Selphie laughed. "That's for sure! Hey, let's play again next Sunday!"

"Maybe." Riku said, as Sora sighed.

"Are you guys going to school tomorrow?" the hyper brunette asked, making little braids on Tidus' hair.

"Yup. Can't miss my first day." Sora replied.

"Oh. Then, um, just be really, really careful, okay? Kairi's been sneaking around these past two days. I'm worried she'll actually do something."

"We'll be fine, Selphie! Don't worry!" Sora gave her a smile. "Um, you know, I think Tidus won't carry you anymore if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?" Tidus quickly asked.

"Nothing! Ignore him!" Selphie exclaimed.

_------------------------_

_The two brothers looked around. Cloud had changed into something more casual for such an island, but even so, he was still looking around in case anything happened._

_"Sorae? You do know that if dad finds us, we'll be in trouble, right?" Cloud asked, for what could've been the tenth time._

_"Yes, yes. Must you keep asking that?" the brunet asked before spotting the mop of silver hair that could only belong to his Bunny, and running up to tackle-glomp him. "Bunny!!!"_

_"Gah! Fluffy? Hey, I was wondering when you would come." Bunny looked up as Cloud approached them. "Who's the blond that looks like you?"_

_"That's my older brother, Cloud! He's the coolest." Fluffy stated, then lowered his voice to whisper. "He's the one Leon confused me for. He's here to talk to Leon, do you know where he is?"_

_"Him? I'm not sure. Last time I saw him he was trying his hand at fishing because he got tired from waiting for your answer."_

_"Oops… not entirely my fault." _

_"Fishing?" the brunet asked, his voice back to normal. "You know, I never would've imagined him fishing… beating someone in a sword fight, yes, but never fishing…" _

_Bunny laughed, Cloud looking at him with wide eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You look weird."_

_Cloud's left eye twitched. "Haven't I seen you before?" the blond asked. "Like at the Earth-Sky meet---"_

_"Hey look, it's Leon!" Fluffy exclaimed, interrupting whatever Cloud was saying as he pointed to the angry brunet who approached them, a poor suffering fishing pole in his right fist. "He looks pissed…"_

_Bunny took a quick look at the approaching Leon, before making a run for it, the small brunet still on his back. "Yeah, he is pissed." He said once he was sure they were far away from either Cloud or Leon. "I think it's because Cloud is here and no one cared to tell him."_

_Fluffy laughed. "Cool!" he then took a look at his brother, his grin disappearing. "Hey, Bunny? How come Leon's all over Cloud? Taking my brother's clothes off while kissing him?"_

_"Oh, hell no!" Bunny exclaimed, taking a quick look at Leon and Cloud before grabbing his little Fluffy and dragging him off while covering the brunet's eyes. "We are not old enough to be watching this." He stated as he walked away._

_"What? What are you talking about Bunny? What are they doing??"_

_------------------------_

"I'm tired Bunny." Sora whined as Riku climbed the stairs in Sora's house.

They had arrived just a while ago, Leon and Cloud having some sort of pillow fight in the living room while Sion watched TV. Sora kept whining about being tired, so Riku had no choice but to carry him up, which didn't bother him until Sora started to softly chew Riku's neck before either whining about being tired, or very quietly whining about wanting something small for a snack.

"Sora, you ate a while ago." Riku sighed.

"That was before dancing."

"True."

Riku entered Sora's bedroom, leaving the brunet on his bed before stretching. Sora on the other hand, got up from the bed, picked up some clothes and went into the bathroom. Once both of them had bathe (don't ask me, but I think they bathe separately… I could always be wrong), they went to sleep.

There would be more time to think about things later…

Even though tomorrow was Monday…

And Sora was in for more than he ever bargained for…

He could always rely on Riku, no matter what.

----------------------  
** The end!  
**----------------------

No! I'm kidding! Don't kill me!

----------------------  
**To be continued!  
**----------------------

**::Author's note::**

Well, let's start with the news. Um, sorry about that at the end of the chapter, didn't mean to have people trying to kill me… I don't even know why I wrote that! Hmm, must have been the chocolate! Anyway, today's my birthday (January 7, weee!) and so, I'm celebrating by writing a bit more than I have before! Or, at least I think so… Um, lot's of Sorae's memories here… kinda wanted to show part of Sorae and Cloud's relationship before doing anything else. Oh, and part of the ideas for Sorae's memories came to me while looking at my Griever necklace in front of me. So pretty.

**::Things you should know::**

Everyone could probably tell, but Sora and Selphie were playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Yes, the song "Dive" is in the game, and it's cool!

The necklace that Cloud is looking in Sorae's memories is the actual necklace that Squall wears in Final Fantasy 8… which I got a while back in Barceloneta (Juju understands, but to everyone else, it's a place far away from where I live… like a two to three hour drive tho...).

**::Thanks to::**

**1. ****piggiesofdoom** – yes, no one can resist Leon. Did your brother really think you're crazy? Oh well. Happens all the time here. Lol

**2. ****babymar-mar** – (double review) yes, Leon and Cloud are together again! You love updates? Yeah, so does everyone…

**3. yaminakathy** – it was worth the wait? Good then! Yup, sankyu!!!

**4. cammy-world666** – Hehehe, sankyu! Cliffies are (apparently) good for keeping people interested in the stories, I guess. Yes, Cloud and Leon got it on, lol!

**5. Web-of-Knots** – I know. Sora got all his looks from his father, and his "sweetness" from his mother. That's kinda how I imagined it. Thanks for reviewing!

**6. NaruNaru.O.k** – fun nickname! Reminds me of Naruto… anyway! No, it's not so hard to write while my mind is hooked on Chain of Memories. Lol. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing nya!

That's about it. Thanks to everyone who has supported me so far, and I hope you keep at it in the continuing chapters! Love you all!

----Flare


	22. Interlude Sorae's memories recount

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's note: This is just to, sorta, keep track of Sorae's memories. I've fixed a few mistakes, and added a lot of small details… they were in the order they appeared until I changed them all because one memory matched another, so I ended up putting them together… kinda like a puzzle. You can read it, or just skip to the next chapter. I don't think there's anything important, but then again, I could be oh-so-very wrong.

-------------------------

Chapter 22: Interlude- Sorae's memories recount

"If you continue to behave this way, I shall have no other choice but to call your father in here." A voice said.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would if there is need to. Well, then, if you are willing to pay attention and tell me what this quote means…"

"No."

"No? But, young prince!!"

"No is no. I'm leaving." The young prince stood, the large round golden bells that hanged from the rope at his waist slightly ringing, the feathers tied next to them shimmering. He moved out of the brightly lit room, his soft brown spikes moving with the force of his steps. He walked down the stairs, carefully aware of where he was and just as easily sneaked out the large mansion. "Well, that was easier than I thought." He muttered as he carefully made his way to the gates that would let him have free movement to where ever he wanted.

Once he was past the gates he jumped down to the "mortal world", choosing to land on a small island. It was habited by a few humans who were trying to cultivate the land and make their small town prosper. The young prince softly laughed and landed near the shore, quickly hiding his wings, and taking off the slippers he wore. Then, after making sure no one was around, he jumped along the shore, playing with the waves. It had been such a long time since he had landed on this island, that he had forgotten how he loved it. He loved the feel of the cold water and the wet sand beneath his feet, he loved the salty air that blew his brown hair everywhere, and he loved how no one knew him here so they didn't treat him like royalty and didn't follow him everyone scolding him and ordering him to study. After a while of playing with the waves, he picked up his slippers and made his way to the small waterfall that was nearby. He remembered all the tiny aspects of this island even though he had only been in it a few times. Placing the slippers close to the waterfall, but not so close that it could get wet, he walked into the small pool just at the bottom of the waterfall and gathered water with his hands, drinking it. The water was so pure it made the young prince want to take it home, knowing full well it was nearly impossible.

"What in the world are you doing?!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, scaring the young prince who ended up falling into the pool. "Sorry… are you okay?"

The brunet pouted, looking at the newcomer. "I'm wet." He stated, watching the stranger curiously. The newcomer had shiny silver hair that fell to his shoulders and blue-green eyes that shone like the sea with the sun.

"Well, yeah, of course you are. You did fall in there."

"You scared me…"

The stranger chuckled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted." He extended his hand, which the brunet took, lifting him out of the pool.

"Why did you scream?" the young prince asked as he put his slippers on.

"That's holy water. Only the heaven's creatures are supposed to drink it, so please don't do it again."

"Oh! No wonder it tasted to good!" the young prince exclaimed, the stranger guiding him up some stairs and into a small pier. "Why are we here?"

"You can't go around with all those wet clothes." He stated, giving the young prince a light blue robe, the same color of his clothes. "Change into this and let's put your clothes to dry." The stranger turned around as the young prince changed, piling the clothes near him.

"There." The prince said, the robe reaching his ankles, but so light it made the young prince want to fly away and float around, but knowing full well he shouldn't.

The stranger smiled at the sight and picked up the wet clothes and hanged them up on the rope that was there for such purposes. He touched the rope from the prince's clothing, noting how the feathers had somehow shook off the water and stood proudly to show their puffiness. "You have strange decorations, Fluffy."

The young prince looked up that the stranger, looking for something to say. "What?"

"I mean, feathers and bells? It's like you want to imitate the heaven's creatures."

The prince pouted and spotted the bunny shaped pouch on the stranger's waist. "Gee, I don't know, Bunny."

The stranger laughed at that. "Oh, come on, is that the best you could come up with, Fluffy?"

"Yeah! You're so mean, laughing at me like that."

"I'm sorry, is just that, oh never mind. So, Fluffy, where shall we go and have some fun?"

The young prince looked at him puzzled. "I'm not sure… what do you usually do on your free time?"

The stranger quickly smiled. "Swim."

Fluffy followed Bunny all the way down the stairs and across the large island, going to a much smaller island that was connected to the large one by a wooden bridge. Bunny took off his shirt, shoes, and other accessories, before diving into the water. Fluffy looked carefully at the water before sitting on the edge to watch Bunny.

"That looks like fun…" Fluffy said, watching his new friend swim. Making sure nothing could be seen, the brunet held the robe down with his hands once he was comfortable where he was sitting.

"It is. Won't you join me?"

"I don't know how to swim." Fluffy stated. "And I wouldn't like to get the robe you gave me all wet…"

"Come on, it'll dry! Just jump and I'll catch you." Bunny replied as he laughed.

The young prince stared at him for a bit before deciding to trust him. He pushed himself off the island, holding the robe down as he fell right into Bunny's waiting arms. The brunet sighed. "Well, at least I know that you'll catch me."

"Of course! See? You can trust me. Anyway, let's swim." He said as he grinned and slowly placed Fluffy into the water, the brunet circling his arms around the other's neck to hold on. "Don't worry, I'm here."

------------------------

"You really like puppies, don't you Selphie?"

"You bet! They're soo cute!" Selphie happily replied, her short hair bouncing with her as she fluttered her wings. "I have one too! I was allowed to keep it when I first found it."

"That's cool. I wish my father would let me have one. They really are cute."

"But you can't? Cause you're the prince?"

"That's right. I can't because I'm the prince." He sighed.

"Ne, ne, where have you been going these days?" Selphie suddenly asked, her soft yellow dress moving with the breeze. "I've seen you sneaking around a lot wearing a blue robe thing and no shoes…"

"Shh! What are you crazy?!" in a low voice he added, "You can't tell anyone, Selph!"

"And? And? What's the big secret?" Selphie asked excited as she lowered her voice as well.

------------------------

"Sorae, have you seen the necklace I had here?" the older prince asked, searching his room again.

The young prince looked inside his brother's room. He had been on his way to meet with his Bunny when his brother called him. "What necklace?"

"The chain one with the lion on it."

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

The brunet closed the door, looking down at his feet. "Who exactly gave you that necklace?"

Cloud looked up. "What? And what the hell are you doing in a dress?"

"It's not a dress! It's a robe. And answer my question first."

"No one. Why are you asking so much?"

"… Um, no reason…"

"What are you hiding now?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I'm your brother. This is why you closed the door, so come tell me."

"Leon told me to ask you if you hate him."

Cloud looked at his younger brother with wide eyes. "How do you know Leon? Sorae, where exactly have you been sneaking off too?"

"To an island."

"What island?"

"Destiny Islands?"

Cloud got up from where he was and grabber his brother, shoving him into the large closet before getting in and closing the door. "Now, I want to know, what have you been doing there."

"Meeting a friend of mine. I met him when I skipped lessons one day. Then a few days ago, I met Leon. He thought I was you. Then he asked me if I knew you… then he told me that."

"So that's why I haven't seen you around. Father said you were studying, but your tutor said you were out playing somewhere in the castle. Then you're hyperactive little friend told me that it's a secret, but you've been sneaking out of the castle practically every day. But she didn't tell me where, saying that it was your duty to tell me, Sorae."

"I know. I'm sorry… um, what should I tell Leon? He's expecting me to tell him today."

Cloud opened the closet's door. "Come on. I'll talk to him."

The young prince grinned. "Thanks a lot, Cloud! You're the best!"

"I know. So, why are you wearing a dress again?"

------------------------

The two brothers looked around. Cloud had changed into something more casual for such an island, but even so, he was still looking around in case anything happened.

"Sorae? You do know that if dad finds us, we'll be in trouble, right?" Cloud asked, for what could've been the tenth time.

"Yes, yes. Must you keep asking that?" the brunet asked before spotting the mop of silver hair that could only belong to his Bunny, and running up to tackle-glomp him. "Bunny!!!"

"Gah! Fluffy? Hey, I was wondering when you would come." Bunny looked up as Cloud approached them. "Who's the blond that looks like you?"

"That's my older brother, Cloud! He's the coolest." Fluffy stated, then lowered his voice to whisper. "He's the one Leon confused me for. He's here to talk to Leon, do you know where he is?"

"_Him_? I'm not sure. Last time I saw him he was trying his hand at fishing because he got tired from waiting for your answer."

"Oops… not entirely my fault."

"Fishing?" the brunet asked, his voice back to normal. "You know, I never would've imagined him fishing… beating someone in a sword fight, yes, but never fishing…"

Bunny laughed, Cloud looking at him with wide eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You look weird."

Cloud's left eye twitched. "Haven't I seen you before?" the blond asked. "Like at the Earth-Sky meet---"

"Hey look, it's Leon!" Fluffy exclaimed, interrupting whatever Cloud was saying as he pointed to the angry brunet who approached them, a poor suffering fishing pole in his right fist. "He looks pissed…"

Bunny took a quick look at the approaching Leon, before making a run for it, the small brunet still on his back. "Yeah, he is pissed." He said once he was sure they were far away from either Cloud or Leon. "I think it's because Cloud is here and no one cared to tell him."

Fluffy laughed. "Cool!" he then took a look at his brother, his grin disappearing. "Hey, Bunny? How come Leon's all over Cloud? Taking my brother's clothes off while kissing him?"

"Oh, hell no!" Bunny exclaimed, taking a quick look at Leon and Cloud before grabbing his little Fluffy and dragging him off while covering the brunet's eyes. "We are not old enough to be watching this." He stated as he walked away.

"What? What are you talking about Bunny? What are they doing??"

------------------------

Once Cloud and his little brother had returned, they went back into Cloud's room in search for the supposedly lost necklace.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?" Cloud asked, resuming his search.

"Yeah." The small brunet replied, watching his older brother practically turn the place upside down in search of the necklace. "Hey, Cloud? What happened earlier when Leon found you? Bunny dragged me away and I couldn't find out why Leon was kissing you and taking your clothes off…"

Cloud looked at his little brother with wide eyes and a very deep blush on his cheeks. "Sorae, don't worry. Nothing happened… except that Leon's not mad at me anymore." Cloud replied as he smiled and continued his search.

The young prince sighed before walking over Cloud's mess and jumping onto Cloud's four-post bed and carefully popping one of the corner round balls off. He just as carefully (and quietly) took out a long silver chain with a lion charm that had the words '_Sleeping Lion Heart'_ engraved in the back, before putting back the ball where it was. Then he walked back to Cloud and held the chain up to him. "Here. You never checked the corners where you hide your snacks."

Cloud looked up, happily grabbing the necklace. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" he replied before he realized what his brother had said. "Wait, I put it in my snack hiding place?? I wonder when that was."

"Leon gave you that, didn't he?" the brunet asked at which Cloud nodded. "Thought so. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

"Okay. Thanks for finding the necklace."

"That's what brothers are for, right? Anyway, are you coming with me tomorrow?"

"To the islands?"

"Yeah…"

"Sure. Look for me before you leave."

"Kay. Good night, Cloud."

"Night, Sora. Don't let Selphie's mutt bite you again."

The young prince glared at his older brother. "Shut up." He said before leaving the room.

----------------------  
**To be continued!  
**----------------------

**::Author's note::  
**The longest chapter up to date! Says me, of course. Someone had asked me if they had found the necklace in the end, but since I hadn't written it, here it is. Sora's first day of school is on the next chapter and I already have the beginning in my head. Since this chapter was more of copy-paste, and proofreading, I'm gonna get started on chapter 23.

**::Things you should know::  
**Yes, that is engraved in the back of my Griever necklace. I wonder why tho. I always wondered if you could hide things in the corners of a four-post bed… I don't have one, which is why I wonder. LOL.

**::Thanks to::**

**1. ****NaruNaru.O.k** – Selphie won. Like anyone can win against someone that hyperactive… You don't like the Leon-Cloud pairing? Well, there's not much that I can do, almost everyone adores it. On my next Riku-Sora fic, Leon will be back with Seifer tho, maybe you'll like that one better?

**2. ****yaminakathy** – sankyu! I had such a nice birthday this year. Totally loved it.

**3. dimonyo-anghel** – nope, they did here tho!

**4. Kayrana** – well, Kairi's plan is put to action on the next chapter. How she'll get punished will be said later on as the story goes.

**5. Ink2** – wow, lol! Well, that's certainly very interesting, lol. Kairi will be back next chapter for sure.

**6. cammy-world666** - sankyu!!!!!!! Yes, had lots of prezzies. Sankyu for the plushies!!! LOL. Even tho they're virtual, they should count! Btw, I love your fic! So you update too, kay?

**7. Misdarkdragon** – yes, that was the last chapter for now. I'm glad the fic makes you laugh!!

**8. Momochi Zabuza** – (x2) omg, you have showered me with so much love, I'm not sure what to say! Um, for starters, I hope you did okay on your test! Um, thanks for all the lovely comments. Made me feel very very loved nya!!!

That's it for now people. And don't ask for much cuz this is a double post nya!

----Flare


	23. Dressing up for the first day

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

Author's note: And now, back to the story! LOL.

-------------------------

Chapter 23: Dressing up for the first day

Sora yawned for the fifth time. Riku had woke up him to tell him he had to run over to his house for something urgent and left a very sleepy Sora to deal with the fact that today was his first day of school. Which apparently, didn't sink in since after that fifth yawn, he cuddled back under the covers for some more sleep. He didn't even notice when Kairi showed up and looked around his room, taking pictures at one too many things. Apparently she had come to wake up Sora, why though, was a mystery itself (although that won't last long…). Kairi nodded to herself once she was done and proceeded to do what Sion asked her to do when she arrived: wake up Sora.

"Wha-?" Sora asked sleepy as Kairi shook him, a large grin on her face. "Kairi?" Sora stared at her for two seconds more. "Wait, Kairi?! What are you doing in here?!"

"Oh, Sora. Please, you make it sound like I was doing something horrible." Kairi said with a large smile, creeping the hell out of Sora. "Actually, I have come here to give you a little piece of advice." She took the large paper bag she had left next to the bed and placed it on Sora's lap. "Wear this for a whole week, or I'll be sure to let everyone see that not only do you have two large shelves full of plushies, but that you actually sleep with one of them." Kairi gave a small giggle as she showed Sora her digital camera. "I'll see you at school then. Bye, bye!" She gave a small wave before walking out the room.

Sora sighed, then looked into the paper bag. "Oh, shit. I'm so dead."

-------------------------

Riku knocked on Sora's door. They were going to be late if Sora didn't hurry up. But, honestly, what could be so difficult about getting ready for school?

"Sora?"

"Riku? Riku! If you come in, I'll kill you!"

Riku stared at the door as if it had come alive and laughed at it. What the hell had gotten into Sora? Without a second thought, Riku opened the door and meeting face to face with a pillow. Not that it had helped into letting him not see why Sora suddenly refused to see anyone. "What are you wearing?"

"The school uniform, can't you see?"

"Yes, I can tell it's the school uniform, Sora." Riku rubbed his forehead before looking at Sora again. "Explain to me why you're wearing the **_girl's_** uniform." Riku said, Sora quickly blushing.

"Erm, no time to explain, I'll tell you on the way!" Sora exclaimed, rushing out the room with Riku after him.

They left the house and ran in direction of the school. Once they made it, they walked in, Sora then explaining what had happened after Riku had left. Once they reached the classroom, Riku had the urge to go over to Kairi and probably throw her out the third floor window, but he controlled his urges.

"I don't mind really." Sora said, trying to calm down Riku. "It'll be no big deal, and once the week is over, Kairi will drop the whole thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine. Want me to take you to the principal's office?"

"No, it's okay. I don't think I need to go." Sora looked up at the door as their teacher entered. "I'd better tell her of the situation though."

Riku nodded, watching Sora run up to the teacher. Once he made sure he had explained it all to their teacher, he came back to sit on the empty seat next to Riku. The classroom was divided in pairs, and Riku had been without a partner due to the reason that anyone who gets partnered up with Riku ends up being bullied into picking another partner and leaving Riku alone by his rabid fan girls. Which consisted of almost the entire female school population.

"Settle down class." The teacher started. "Most of you have probably noticed, but today we have a transfer student from Kuri City. Hi… erm, her name is Sora Barzahd, and I hope you all make her feel welcomed. This is her first time in the island, so please be nice to her." The teacher motioned for Sora to stand up.

Sora smiled as everyone turned to look at him. Well, this is fun. "Um, as you know, my name is Sora Barzahd, and I hope to make friends here. I come from the South Blue Pearl section in Kuri City. I'm 18, just like most of you, and I currently live in what used to be my mother's house. That's about it, I guess." Sora finished, sitting back down.

The teacher smiled, Sora was just too cute. "Thank you Sora. Your partner for the rest of the school year is Riku, since that's the only seat available, so I hope you're okay with that. Riku, make sure you make Sora feel welcomed. Anyway, class, you probably all know this already, but you have study hour today in a minute, and later on you're all needed down in the gym for the graduation robe fitting, so please don't be late. And if you make another water fight like that last time the fitting lady came, trust me that I will make your lives miserable with homework for the rest of the school year." With that, the teacher smiled sweetly at them. "Well, that's it for homeroom. Please be sure to study or do something useful while you're all in here for the next hour."

Sora watched her with wide eyes as she waved goodbye and left the classroom. "Oh my god, she's crazy!" Sora exclaimed once he thought she was far away.

The classroom laughed at Sora's outburst before practically surrounding Sora, a very pissed off Kairi storming out the classroom.

"So, Sora, who are you living with while staying on the island?" some one asked.

"With my dad, of course! He's the best! Currently my cousin came over for a visit too, so he's staying with us as well." Sora answered, Riku sighing for a short moment.

"And your mom? Is she here too?" someone else asked.

"No. My mom died not long ago, so we came here as she asked me to. She wanted me to have least a bit of the experience she had while growing up here."

"Are you just staying here for a bit, or have you moved without planning on leaving?" one of the girls asked.

"We moved here without planning on leaving. Grandma is here too, so I'm glad I came, otherwise I wouldn't have met her."

"Guys, leave Sora alone. You're bombarding her with too many questions." Selphie suddenly said managing to make her way into the middle of the crowd and giving Sora a hug. "Shoo, shoo. Leave Sora alone. Ask later." The crowd sighed. There was no way to beat Selphie, so they left to do their own studying or talking. "So, Sora. Whatcha doing dressed as a girl all of a sudden?"

"Kairi made me do it. But it's only for a week, so I don't really mind." Sora said.

"Really? But what will you do if a guy hits on you? You look so cute as a girl that I think many considered it."

"I'll be okay. Riku's with me." Sora glanced over at Riku who nodded.

-------------------------

"Oh my God, I can **not** believe this day could get any longer!!!" Sora exclaimed as they walked out the school and towards Raku's Break Spot.

"Sora, it's lunch time." Riku said with a small laugh. "And aside from that giggle attack you had while the lady was doing the fitting with you, and everything that ensued after that, I believe the day went well."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You're not the one with a fan club dedicated to worshiping you right behind us!" Sora said, pointing to said group of people that followed them.

Riku laughed as they entered the shop, Caroline greeting them. "Hi, Caroline." Riku greeted.

"Hi, grandma." Sora greeted. "Don't ask, I'll explain later." He added.

Caroline softly understood and let the boys sit on their usual spots before handing them a boxed lunch each. "Here you go. Yuffie came by and left them. Said something about Sora not having breakfast this morning."

"Oh, yeah… since I didn't want dad to see me, I ran out without having breakfast." Sora realized.

"We were late anyway." Riku added, opening his lunch, while Sora did the same.

Sora's little fan club watched them eat, Sora taking something from Riku's lunchbox every once in a while, and Riku later on doing the same thing. Once the fan club had settled down, they decided that Riku and Sora made the most cutest couple ever, which made Sora blush, Riku grin, and Kairi even more pissed (she had stopped by to see if anything happened).

Once they were done eating, Cloud popped in, staring at Sora with wide eyes, the brunet saying that he would explain later, before Cloud burst out laughing and had to hold on to Leon who just raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and left for work, Cloud going after him. That's when Sora's fan club decided that, hey, they should stalk down those two as well because they were sexy and they looked cute together, which made Sora wonder if anything normal would ever happen in his life aside from the sunrise.

----------------------  
**To be continued!**  
----------------------

**::Author's note::  
**Sorry that the chapter's short, but I wanted it to be up at the same time as number 22. I'm weird like that. So, yeah, next chapter shall probably be a bit longer.

**::Things you should know::  
**Kairi is evil. Oh, and my sister asked a few seniors about the whole plushies and the blackmail picture things, and they all agreed that they would do whatever the person asked. That or make up tons of lies before burning down said plushies. LOL. Oh well.

----Flare


	24. Selphie’s grand idea

**  
The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, Kairi-bashing?

**Author's note**: Please don't kill me! I know you all want to, so please don't! Um, this chapter's longer… I think… and you all still want to kill me….

Oh, yeah! Before I forget… this "—" in italics means it's on the phone. This new system is freakinly annoying! Gah.

-------------------------

Chapter 24: Selphie's grand idea

Sora sighed. He walked to the backroom and came out a while later wearing a pair of knee-high jeans, and a tank top. The uniform had slightly annoyed him, and he was glad when Cloud returned with a change of clothes. The brunet sat next to Riku, the older teen ruffling Sora's hair.

"Feeling better now?" he asked, at which Sora just pouted before answering.

"A bit." Sora scanned the area, spotting his little fan club at the tables having hushed conversations while doing homework. "Why are they still here?"

"I don't really know. Apparently, they're very entertained."

"Since when?"

"Since you came out with a tank top." Riku grinned, which made Sora blush.

"That's not funny." Sora pouted, making Riku lean over and place a soft kiss on the brunet's lips. Sora's blush deepened and he sighed before leaning on the counter, Riku chuckling and returning his gaze at the fan club.

They had noticed the small kiss, and were whispering even more fervently than before. Hours later, Sora was sleeping on Riku's shoulder while the brunet's fan club started to leave, waving at them as they left, some of them going "aww" before leaving. Once Riku was sure that they were all gone, he softly shook Sora awake.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go home."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I think Yuffie could use some assistance in the kitchen, considering Cloud is eating too."

Sora yawned, rubbing his eyes. "And considering Leon might stay over again."

"Yeah, that too."

They said goodbye to Caroline, they headed home, encountering Kairi on the way.

"Sora? What are you doing wearing that? Have you forgotten our deal already?" she asked, at which Sora shook his head.

"No, I haven't forgotten. It's just that you never specified when I have to dress up as a girl. And besides, it's not like I have a complete wardrobe for cross-dressing." Sora replied, making Kairi stomp off mad.

Riku patted Sora's hair and continued on their way home, stopping by Sora's house to greet Sion, before dragging him to Yuffie's house with them.

"Yuffie! We're home!" Sora called, bouncing into the kitchen.

He stopped at the entrance, looking at the kitchen curiously.

"What's up?" Riku asked, stopping at the entrance at well. "Oh."

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked, pointing to Cloud and Leon who sat at the dinning table, already eating while Yuffie happily cooked.

"Yuffie invited us for dinner when she found out Sion wasn't hungry enough to cook." Cloud exclaimed, stuffing another spoonful in his mouth.

"Come on, guys! Sit down and eat!" Yuffie invited, smiling.

------------------

_"Come on and eat! I made so much, but my brother wouldn't have any, so I thought I'd sit him to eat it, but I didn't know he had friends! How shocking!" _

_The prince looked up to see the short chestnut-colored hair girl bounce around with a large basket in her hands. "Who's you brother?" he asked._

_"This anti-social jerk."__ She replied, pointing at __Leon_

_"I didn't know __Leon__ had a sister!" Fluffy exclaimed, Bunny laughing._

_Bunny petted the brunet. "This is Yuffie, and yes, she's __Leon__'s sister, even though that's sometimes hard to believe."_

_"Cool! Well, um, this is my brother, Cloud." Fluffy said, pointing to the blond who was currently having a whispered discussion with __Leon__. "And this is Bunny." He then said, grabbing Bunny's arm._

_"Bunny?__ O-kay! Whatever you say then."_

----------

The kitchen inhabitants looked at each other with wide eyes. Not only had they shared the same memory, they were all trying to figure out the weirdness that the memory left them with.

"Yuffie was my sister!" Leon suddenly exclaimed, Yuffie looking at him while Cloud started laughing.

"Well, at least you guys know that now, right?" Sora asked, carefully poking his food.

"Why? Why did I have to be related to Leon?" Yuffie asked, ungracefully letting herself fall into her chair.

"I don't think it's that bad." Riku stated.

"Not bad? Not **_BAD_**!" Yuffie exclaimed. "It's disastrous! And what's up with the weird nicknames? Who's Bunny?"

"Bunny is Riku. I'm Fluffy." Sora explained, finally eating.

"How come?" Yuffie asked, forgetting for a moment her little dilemma.

"Because when we met, or better yet, when Sorae and Rikue met, they didn't give out their names. They just gave each other nicknames according to certain accessories on their clothes." Riku explained.

"Accessories? What kind of accessory did they have to end up with those nicknames?"

"Bunny from the small rabbit shaped pouch Rikue had, and Fluffy from the feathers on Sorae's belt."

"Weirdoes." Yuffie stated. "How is that, by the way?" she pointed to Sora's plate.

Sora smiled. "Really good!"

Yuffie got up, getting herself some of her meal, and joining them to eat. Almost an hour later, Leon was washing dishes, Yuffie taking advantage of their "sibling rivalry".

------------

"How was your first day of school?" Sion asked Sora the moment he walked into the house, Riku right behind him.

"Good…" Sora replied, knowing that Sion would ask him about the uniform.

"So what's this I hear about you using a girl's uniform for your first day?"

Sora sighed. He definitely saw that coming. "Kairi is evil and she made me put it on for a week. You're not mad or anything, are you?"

Sion smiled. "Of course not. So, how does it feel to be treated like a girl?"

Sora laughed. "It's fun, a bit. But it's tiring. I have guys checking me out! And the rest of the female population either wants to kill me for being with Riku, or they want to stalk us because we make a cute couple."

"Oh, so the stalking group started with you two."

Sora looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean started with us two?"

"Cloud told me how a bunch of kids from Rakuen were stalking him and Leon just because they're "friends" and they were taking your lunch today together."

Sora laughed as he turned to look at Riku. "So that's why they wanted to leave when those two left!" he exclaimed at which Riku nodded.

Sion smiled, walking into the kitchen once more, while Riku and Sora headed upstairs. Half way up the stairs, Sora's cell phone rang, which Sora picked up curious.

"Hello?"

"_Sora!_"

Sora smiled. "Hi, Selphie. What can I do for you?"

"_A play!_"

"A what?"

"_A play!_" she repeated.

"Um, why?"

Selphie giggled before replying. "_The school's festival is gonna be in January, and everyone wants to do something, but we didn't know what. So I suggested doing a play about the legend! They liked the idea, but since we just don't have enough info about it, I came up with asking you and Riku to write it for us using the memories you two have!_"

"A play about the legend with our memories…" Sora repeated so Riku would know too.

"Is this for the festival in January?" Riku asked at which Sora nodded.

"_Anyway, all you have to do is write down all the memories you have, and if you remember one that's important, you write it down too. Then later on, I'll put it all together and make the play. I'm thinking leaving it the same, but since we are a bit strapped for time, we need to only have the important parts. I'll do that, so you and Riku just write down the memories, kay? Thanks a lot Sora, bye!_"

Sora looked at the phone, noticing she hanged up rather quickly. He shrugged and continued his way up to his room while telling Riku what Selphie wanted them to do.

"Is she out of her mind!" Riku exclaimed.

"Um, I wouldn't know, really." He stopped at the room's entrance, Riku stopping behind him.

"This whole thing can't be shrunk down to a few hours! This is days, months, or years of memories, all shrunk down to a few hours."

"She said that we should just write yours and mine, cuz we have the most important memories, and then, she would do the fixing for the play."

Riku shook his head. "She's definitely out of her mind this time." He said before pushing Sora the rest of the way, and silently closing the door.

----------------------  
**To be continued!**  
----------------------

**(Author's note)**

I'm soo sorry to have not posted this up earlier! And, yes, I know the address is wrong. I'll put it on my author's info page later on, after I've posted this (so it should be up by the time you read this).

Certain factors that didn't allow me to post this:

1. limited computer time  
2. not enough money to pay the uni's tuition, which meant working a lot  
3. more work  
4. new games (which reminds me, I'm gonna go buy "We love Katamari" tomorrow!)  
5. getting a boyfriend and then breaking up with him due to certain reasons.  
6. camping  
7. um….. homework?

**(Things you should know)**

After putting Kairi evil, she kinda grew to me… which means that she's nice later on! Yes, I'm shocked too.

That would be all!  
…  
Oh, yeah, the reviews!

1. **piggiesofdoom** (x2) - yay, thank you! I know, very evil of me to just leave things like that… sorry!

2. **Kayrana** – Kairi is crazy! LOL! Anyways, I'm sorry you got kinda mad at me for actually not updating and just putting a random whine! And go do homework! Don't be like me and leave it for last!

3. **squalmasy** – wait… I skewed it? Please explain that to me! Heh… yeah, they're innocent! Cuz I'm not mentally prepared to write a lemon or a lime or anything close to it! Besides, why ruin it like that? It doesn't need Riku with a high libido trying to screw Sora every five minutes. (smile) I'm glad you like the flashbacks! And yes, everyone is tied to the legend in a way.

4. **NaruNaru.O.k** – you can? Actually so can I! LOL. Yeah, I don't think it would be here if I couldn't… I should draw it, I mean, if I can draw Duo Maxwell in a girls uniform (fanfic I read during class one day) then I guess I draw Sora in one too! Heh. This should be fun.

5. **cammy****-world** – trying my best to update! I think… I currently want to write a YuRam one (has been watching too much Kyo Kara Maoh), but I don't think I should until I finish this one. Else I might get people mad and then hunting me with torches!

6. **Largo-sensei** – yup! He would, and does!

7. **Momochi**** Zabuza** - omg, thank you! (huggles Sora plushie and eats the ramen). Thank you soo much for the lovely review!

8. **Misdarkdragon** – erm, hope you're still waiting!

9. **nurseangel** – kay, the answer to the questions!  
- _How does it feel to have gotten up to chapter 23rd_ - well honestly, tiring but extreamly exciting!  
- _Where do I get the inspiration from_ - erm… anime, mixed with manga, mixed with video games, mixed with tv dramas, mixed with books… and then, my own brain.  
- _Was it hard to come up with the legend of Sora and Riku's past life_ - kinda. The shape of the legend itself was already in my head, but Sorae and Rikue like to create more of it, so it has slowly changed. It's romantic, but extremely sad considering the current ending (which you do not know about).  
- _What would you say you've liked best so far while writing this story?_ – erm, so far, I think it's the cellphone's charm. It's a little bell in the shape of the Paopu Fruit.  
- _how did the reviews of your loyal fans helped you while writing this story?_ – they help a lot, specially makes me try to brake the rules around here to write some more (not that I do it, cuz that gets me a week's grounding… maybe more)  
- _is there anything you would like to say to them?_ – of course! That I love them all! And that I'm always grateful that they've stuck to this story even though I had first mentioned that I would update on a whim, or so. But they made me try to update quickly.  
- _What does the future holds for this fan fiction, specially now that classes have started again? _- what do you mean by that! It only means that I still have to work to get a laptop so I can finally finish this and fix all the messes from the previous chapters!  
LOL, yeah, that's all. Thanks for playing reporter with me, Juju!

10. **Ink2** – it's okay! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Nooo! Not Watari, I mean, Wakka! Heh. Like I said, dun worry about it!

11. **Bonnie Mizuhara** – you are? Wow, I'm glad! Wait… everything you want! LOL! Oh, that's soo true! (bows) thank you very much!

12. **Natsu**** Aoki** – you were internet deprived! Omg, that's awful! Meh, now I feel awful for not updating! Please dun murder me for not doing so sooner!

13. **Sorceress Sakura** - hehe, thank you!

14. **DARK WRYDER** – yes, he's missing a few screws in his head, but leave him like that! Shu… Yeah, I think he got that after Kairi had made him wear it. Or the week later… hmm. Heh, sexy innocence. Yeah! Actually, she will. But shush. Something else happens. Yes, hurrah for them! And I know what you mean about Kairi… but she's growing to me. Here, at least. Cuz game or manga, I still can't stand her.

15. **RikuxSora** – yay! Obsess, some more then!

16. **Shiakuu**** Hitome** - erm… thanks? (scratches head) I know I got problems writing, but I'm trying to fix them. Thanks for the advice. (bows) But I think I'd like to still try on my own. Unless I find a good editor who's willing to stick with me thru think and thin and drag me out of my room to write… hehehehehe. Oh, but thanks thought! And, yes, I know my last post was in January, sorry!

That's it for the fanfics! And I'm really sorry, guys. I try. Um, the next chapter's not written… on the computer anyway. It's on my notebook… (waves notebook). So, um, yeah. And dun kill me! Byes!

----Flare


	25. Untold sad memories

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………  
Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai  
**Author's note**: Bwahahaha! I have mah lappytop! Cuddle, cuddle. I named it Fayt Leingod, so shush. Moving on.

This was written between work… and while hearing the KH2 OST. Yeah… aside from other songs… like Bleach songs. Which reminds me that this first part was written with an overly happy Bleach song! Aww. But I changed to "Passion –after the battle-". It's such a sad song for me… Moving on! Read! Don't kill me!

Oh, before you go read, I started fixing all the mistakes from the first 24 chapters, so I have to post the fixed ones soon. Plus, I redid their first kiss. Because you all wanted more out of that. Bah, go on now. For real.

-------------------------

Chapter 25: Untold sad memories…

Sora opened his eyes, noticing it was still dark. He turned around so that he wasn't facing Riku, and covered his mouth as a few tears escaped him. It wasn't possible, right? Because Riku was right there. Turning around again, he came face to face with Riku's eyes, their color barely noticeable in the darkness of the room. Riku stroked Sora's cheeks, kissing his eyes to try and stop the tears. But it only made more fall.

"Is something wrong? Why are you crying so quietly in the middle of the night?" Riku questioned him, as the brunet closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're here." He said with his broken voice. Softly, so very softly as if saying it louder would result in Riku disappearing. "You're here with me." He repeated.

Riku smiled. "Yes, I'm here." Then he frowned at a sudden thought. "Is that bad?"

Sora shook his head. "It makes me happy. But it was so sad. I'm sorry, I'm being silly."

Riku smiled again and sighed. He held Sora closer. "Don't worry about it. I won't leave you again like that. This time I will keep my promise, okay?"

Sora nodded, closing his eyes. "I love you…" he muttered, trying to let it pass as just a sound on the still air of the room.

But Riku heard it. He placed a simple kiss on Sora's head, and got more comfortable on the bed. "Me too. Now go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

Sora nodded once more, but he was already dozing off. Riku gave a content smile, and followed suit, giving a silent prayer that neither of them would have that dream again. It was too sad a memory to be relieving. Ah, but they had to write it… after that then, he decided.

---------------------------------------------

"Sora!" Cloud called, running downstairs in search of his little cousin, but the house was empty. What time it was? He made it all the way into the kitchen and stared at the bright digital numbers on the microwave. 8:20. Sion had already left for work and Sora, along with Riku, had gone to school. It was Tuesday. Walking back up to the guest room which was currently his bedroom, he found Leon had gone off to work too. "Stupid responsible people of this house…" Cloud growled rather childishly at himself as he got dressed.

Once he had breakfast, he went over to look for Yuffie and bother her a bit. But apparently had also gone off to work. And Cloud was bored. So he headed to the local library to actually work on his neglected assignment.

---------------------------------------------

Sora walked happily down the school halls, Riku at his side. They were quickly found by Selphie, who gladly latched her arms around Sora in a hug.

"Why are you happy, Sora? Why?" she asked, quite curious, since she knew for a fact that Sora would be happier if he was wearing the long checkered pants that belong to the male school uniform. And maybe the different shirt they had too.

"I've just found there's a good thing to having to wear a skirt after all." Sora replied, proudly.

"Really? What is it? What could it possibly be good from having to wear a skirt rather than pants? I would be happy if I could wear pants instead." Selphie replied, rather long to be a quick reply, but it was Selphie after all.

Sora smiled cutely, probably unaware of the cute blush on his cheeks. "Riku was going on about how it's still hot because the cold winter air wasn't arriving fast enough, and how he would like to wear shorter pants. But I'm okay cuz my legs are out in the open which means that I get lots of air. And I don't have to worry about anything showing cuz I'm wearing boxers which are similar to short pants."

Selphie stayed quiet for a bit. Once she recovered, she hit Sora over the head. "I didn't need to know that. Silly Sorae."

"Yes, yes. Ah, here's my next class, are you coming too Selphie?" Sora asked. Of course, it was still the middle of the morning so they were only changing classes.

"Of course!" she was quick to reply. "You left the classroom before I did, so I had to catch up to you. Besides, all of us of the same class group take the same classes together. It's either to enforce good friends, or they're too lazy to give everyone different class schedules. I'm voting for the latter one, of course."

Sora smiled, as the three of them entered the classroom and took their respective seats. Yup, today was a very good day. Minus that memory from the early morning which Riku had made him relieve by writing it. But it was turning out to be good either way. Even Kairi wasn't glaring at them too much. But, then again, she was busy worrying about a babysitting job she got to the day before. The little one wasn't too much trouble, in fact he was down right cute. But she was worried about the older triplets.

---------------------------------------------

They reunited after class, which was around midday, at Caroline's shop. Sora was fussing about the play, and he was trying to talk to Selphie, but the hyperactive girl's attention was more into their homework, rather than everyone else.

Sora tried to add a little whine this time. "Selphie…"

Which resulted in Selphie looking up startled, and Riku pulling Sora in a hug. Tidus and Wakka gave a slight blush at the sight, but continued to do their homework.

"Yes?" Selphie replied, her attention off her work for two seconds before she looked down again and started to scribble down sentences.

"Um, um, after a certain part, can you just, I don't know, narrate the rest?" Sora asked, trying to see if that brought her attention, to no luck. So he then added, "after Rikue's castle burns?"

Everyone looked up at Sora, their work forgotten. This was more important.

"Rikue's castle burns!" Selphie asked, quite shocked. "But, but, what about Rikue?"

"I don't know." A tear ran down his cheek. "I don't want to know either." He wiped it off with the back of his hand, suppressing the rest, brought up due to the freshness of that sad memory.

Selphie nodded once, twice. She knew. Of course she knew. Everyone knew. "Yes, of course! I'll do my best!" She exclaimed with a smile, trying to cheer up Sora.

The current members of the fan club today were all huddled near the entrance watching. They didn't want to be eavesdropping. They had already heard from Selphie that they were all writing a play of the legend staring Riku and Sora, but they wanted to see the play. Not know details of it before hand. Waiting was hard, but they had agreed it would be worth it. They also didn't know what to do when they saw Sora's tear. They wanted to rush over and comfort him. But they let Riku do that. It added fuel to their club. They were just so cute.

"So, does this mean the play's written?" Tidus dared to ask.

Sora shook his head. "No, not really. There are a lot of things missing. But for some reason that came ahead… I'm sorry."

Wakka, who had been startled when he saw Sora cry, hit Tidus foot. "Don't worry about it, Sora! I'm sure it'll all come back to you!" He glared at Tidus. "Right, Tidus?"

Tidus softly glared back. "Yeah, of course." He gave Wakka something resembling a pout, probably tying to imitate Sora, which resulted in Wakka giving a sigh, and grabbing Tidus hand under the table, giving it a soft stroke before letting it go and focusing back on the forgotten homework.

Tidus smiled to himself, and focused on his papers as well, the table falling silent as they all tried to do last minute essays.

"I was told to do them for next week." Sora mused, at which Selphie looked up at Sora.

"Wah! That's not fair! Why don't you do it today too and hand it in tomorrow with us? That way you won't feel you're that behind, right? And it's not like you won't do it until the last minute if we leave you…" Selphie replied, tapping the table with the pencil, probably trying to think of what else to write.

Sora took out his own notebooks and papers, showing a specific one to Selphie. "I started writing this essay during class. We're supposed to hand in two pages, right? I already got one done."

Riku smirked, passing his hands through Sora's soft locks, earning something similar to a purr from the brunet. "So responsible, Sora!"

At that Selphie glared. "You shouldn't talk. You did the whole two pages during class the same day they announced it."

"I was feeling inspired." Riku brought Sora closer to himself in a half-hug. "That was the day I saw Sora out the window."

---------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Sora asked, curious by the whole thing.

After the rush to finish the essays, Riku had silently agreed something with Selphie. Then he had dragged Sora back to his house, and picked up random clothes. Once he had a set that pleased him, he gave then to Sora with instructions to change and meet him on the veranda once he was done. Sora wasn't sure why he was doing that, but complied anyway, putting on the knee-high jeans, the baby blue hooded shirt. Riku hadn't picked shoes for him, so he put on some special sandals Kairi had brought by earlier, which had a single blue belt that ran across his feet. And they matched his shirt, which was nice. If he met up with Kairi, she would make a fuss of him not looking very girl-like, so he decided to grab the square blue bag, that was really a small thing, and slung it across his chest. Inside he put his keys, some money, and his cell phone. Lastly, he grabbed the black, faux fur lined coat that Riku had picked out, and ran out the room.

Cloud passed by him, stopping him. "Are you alright?" he asked, which was strange, because Sora didn't remember feeling sad or anything.

Sora nodded. "I suppose. Why do you ask?"

Cloud let go of Sora. "Well, I had a really sad dream. But when I woke up everyone was already gone. I pretty sure you would feel the saddest."

"I'm alright." Sora looked down, clearly sad. He took a deep breath and looked up at Cloud. "Anyway, I have to go." And with that he ran down the stairs and out to door into the front of the house, where Riku was waiting.

Without asking questions, Riku grabbed Sora's hand, softly leading him close for a kiss. "Come on, fluffy-love, we'll be late."

Sora nodded with a smile.

_Sora! Damn you, where the hell are you!"_

Sora looked around. "Uh oh…"

Riku looked at him puzzled. "Is everything alright?"

"Um, sure. Hold on." Sora took out his cell phone and called Sion. "Yeah, dad? Um, I think he got home and saw the note. Yes, I'm alright. Of course my head hurts! Which is why it's only for emergencies! I'll call Axel and explain it to him, so don't worry. They'll probably arrive together anyway. Sure, okay. Bye, then." Sora hanged up and sighed.

They had been walking towards the mall, Riku leading Sora the whole time while the brunet had been busy talking to Sion. But since he said he was going to call someone else, he decided not to ask.

Sora dialed a few numbers. "This is going to be an expensive bill. Ah, hullo, Axel. No, it's Sora. Yeah, I know. What! He's there…? Shit. Heh… hi?" Sora quickly pulled the cell phone away from his ear, a similar voice to his screaming, "Where are you!" Putting the cell phone back on his ear, he gave a nervous chuckle. "We moved to Destiny Islands. What? No! We didn't mean to leave you behind, but dad said that it was better if I got enrolled first to avoid a few troubles. Apparently the school year's still starting, so we're okay… no. Well, dad had said that it was better if we left early. He said he left you a note and money for the fair… Ah, your stuff's over here. Yeah I chose a good room for you. Everything's still in boxes though. Yeah. Axel's coming with you? Why am I not surprised? Oh, you and Axel should buy cell phone's over here. They have this cute charms that according to rumor, it's fun to see who yours gets matched with. Mine? Not telling! And! So you don't hear it from Cloud's mouth when you get here, yes, I tied myself to a pole in silent protest so dad wouldn't drag us here. Why didn't I…? Because you know very well that it causes us headaches, and it's only for emergencies. Erm… well, at the moment I didn't want to trouble myself with the headache I was sure to get from telling you when you were half across the world in that school trip…"

Riku chuckled. He was curious as to who was on the other side. Surely it wasn't the one called Axel, because he had seen the difference in attitudes. They were standing in front of the movie theater now, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka wondering who Sora was talking to.

"Oh, I'm going to see a movie now. When are you coming? Ah, you already separated two tickets already? You leave in half an hour? Okay. I'll meet you up at the airport. What? Oh… yeah. I do have school. Okay, then. Find me then. Yes, I trust your way of always finding me. Sure. Bye, bye, Ro."

Sora hanged up, and smiled, holding the cell phone to his chest. He put it away on the purse, and ran up to give Riku a hug.

"Come on, Sora! Riku!" Selphie called. "If we don't go now the movie will start and we'll miss a great part of it!"

Riku laughed, grabbing Sora's hand and dragging him into the movie theater. Sora still smiling.

He was coming to the island! What great joy Sora felt. If it wasn't because he had been half-way across the world at the time, they would've arrived together.

Yeah, together as they should be.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's notes, now known as rants… really!)**

Heh. Fear me for I have written this is the span of two days. Which was in between of the current work I'm doing, lazing around, and playing Kingdom Hearts 2… in Japanese! Because I'm very picky about the voices, and after seeing one part of it, very important part, in YouTube, and screaming at Axel's bad English acting, I decided to not play it in English. So I'm playing it in Japanese, with my sister next to me with the strategy in her hands (the bible!). Much fun. In ten hours we already reached and passed Disney Castle. And I'm getting around with low levels again, whoot! Yes, ignore me. I'm an idiot. Hehehehe. Aside from that I now got Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix (FINALLY!), and OZ: Over Zenith (aka as "The Sword of Etheria" for some strange reason…). But most importantly, my plot bunnies are happy. And my sis is happy because of that little bonus at the end. Ah, I'm not saying who it is. But Axel is there for kicks. He's such a fun character in the game.

AND THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING! Love you guys!

**(Things you should know)**

In my head Sora looks cute in that outfit… and he looks really, really cute in that drawing I did with him in the Destiny Island uniform (the one Kairi wears, whoot!). Yeah, that's how it looks like. Finally. And the coat… well, I have one similar to that.

Oh, come on! I gave you a clue! Don't ask me who it is…

Whoot! Holy Week (or Golden week, or spring break, whatever you call it) is almost over! Being stuck in my house is boring. Specially since I've been all week working. And I've only finished the first chapter of the book! It's an evil book, I tell you!

Yes, I've finished ranting. Toodles, people! (yes, I write toodles instead of tootles… it's the same thing. But to me it sounds better and looks cuter as toodles. So shush.)


	26. Axel and

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………  
Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai  
**Author's note**: uh, hullo?

-------------------------

Chapter 26: Axel and…

"_Rikue!_ _No! Don't leave me! You can't stay! RIKUE!"_

"_Stop moving, Sorae! There's nothing we can do."_

---------------------------------------------

"_Stay here, okay? I'll go stop them."_

_The scene was dark. Between the blurred image, Sora could see Cloud's blond hair. So it was Cloud…_

"_Where are you going?" he heard himself ask._

_No! He didn't want to see this again!_

"_Sorae?_ _Mother was calling for you earlier…"_

_Out of the darkness… the image wasn't blurred anymore. It was blond. But this wasn't Cloud…_

"_-as._ _What are you talking about?" Sora asked, then chuckled. "I just talked to her a minute ago."_

"_Stupid. And? Where are you going today?"_

"_Going to see my love._ _And you? Where is the hot-headed one?"_

_The blond gave a short laugh. He was embarrassed. "He'll be here soon. We're going out shopping today. Want me to bring you something?"_

_A nod._ "_Sure! Um, um, bring me a white ribbon!"_

_Confusion._ "_A ribbon? What do you want that for?"_

"_That's a secret."_

---------------------------------------------

Sora yawned. It was morning. He was sure his dream started sad again… but that changed into something that had happened much earlier than that. He sat up, looking around sleepily before dropping back under the bed and throwing the comforter over himself. That's when he noticed that he was alone. He sat up, quicker this time, and saw Riku coming out of the bathroom, yawning.

"Oh, you're up. We'll be late if you don't get up already." Riku noted, grabbing his uniform and starting to change.

Sora gave a few nods before actually getting out of the bed and into the bathroom. "What day is today?" His sleepy question came.

"It's Wednesday. The essay is due today, unless you want to hand it in next week." Riku replied, which was a bit muffled, but that was probably since he was putting his shirt on.

"Ahh." Such a generic answer. Sora came out of the bathroom and started to change.

Riku noticed that the brunet was still more asleep than awake, so he helped Sora get dressed. Once they were completely dressed, they rushed down, had some breakfast and ran to school. At the school gates, Sora stopped.

Riku stopped too and looked behind him to where Sora stood. "You okay?"

"I left my essay!" Sora realized.

"That's okay. Yours is due next week anyway."

Sora shook his head. "No, I wanted to hand it in today. I'll go back and get it. Tell the teacher I'll be late."

And he didn't even wait for an answer before rushing off. Riku sighed, but continued into the school. First period passed and Sora hadn't returned yet, which had Riku worried. Selphie trotted next to him, asking where Sora was.

"I don't know. He said he would go home and look for the essay and come back." Riku said.

Selphie blinked. "Well… did you try calling him?"

At which Riku glared. The things Selphie said sometimes, it's like she never thought before saying them in the first place. "No. I don't want my cell phone confiscated."

And just as they were entering the classroom, right across the hall, stood a blond boy. Riku thought about it for a few seconds but dismissed the boy as a probable new transfer student or someone's brother. Until Selphie called him Sora. And the boy looked at Selphie, puzzled.

"Sora!" Selphie called again, running up to the boy and hugging him. "What are you doing? Why are you late for class? Where's your uniform? Did you find your essay? Why did you take so long? So-ra!" she whined.

The boy, troubled and confused, separated Selphie from himself. "Where's Sora?" he simply asked.

Selphie cocked her head. "What?"

"Where's Sora?" the boy repeated.

"What are you talking about? You're right here…"

The boy rolled his eyes. This was going to be troublesome. "Sora has brown hair. Mine's blond." He explained, then repeated the question. "Where's Sora?"

"Oh! So you're not Sora! Oh… Sora went back home to look for his essay and hasn't come back yet." Selphie explained.

Riku walked up to them, putting a hand on Selphie's head. "Come on Selphie, the teacher's wondering why aren't you inside already."

"Ahhh! I know." She frowned. "Hey, Riku. Look who's here!" She decided, pointing at the blond boy.

"You know him?" Riku asked.

Selphie nodded. "It's Sora!"

Riku raised an eyebrow. She did not just say that. "Selph, that's not Sora." He wanted to say something else, maybe ask a question, but he stayed quiet. With a quick look around, he dug his hand in his pocket and took out his cell phone. "Sora, where the hell are you? You already missed first period." Riku walked into a nearby empty classroom, Selphie and the boy following. "What? Someone left a note? Wasn't it Sion? You know he loves leaving notes. No, there wasn't any when we left. Ah. So it's not from Sion. Oh, they already arrived."

The boy was puzzled. He recognized the names… but it really couldn't be.

Riku continued his conversation. "You're skipping class today! Because you have to find Axel and his friend? Yeah, I remember that they arrived today."

At the mention of Axel's name, the boy approached Riku and snatched the phone. "Sora! Get your girly butt to school already!" he exclaimed. "What? Erm, sorry. Yes, I'll give it back. Oh, you're at the gates?"

Riku snatched his cell phone back. "Sora? Near the music classroom is an empty classroom. That's where we are. Yeah. You too, fluffy-love. Yeah. Bye." Riku hanged up and turned to glare at the blond boy. "What in the world did you think you were doing, taking my phone like that and all?"

"What? You mentioned people I know, which pissed me off." The boy nodded to them. "I'll be going now. Sora will probably not come anyway."

This being said as he was already opening the classroom's door. Once that was open, even if it was opened only a slightly bit, someone came rushing in. It was Sora, back from his little journey. He gave Riku a hug before noticing the blond and tackling him.

"You're here!" Sora exclaimed at which the blond only nodded.

"Oh. You know each other? Selphie asked, watching how Sora played with the blond.

Sora nodded, hugging the blond one. "Of course!"

The blond got up, pulling Sora with him. Sora was happily holding on to Riku, which was pissing Riku off. The boy however seemed oblivious to Riku, currently focused in Sora's skirt. "You are wearing a skirt." The boy said, pronouncing each word in disbelief.

Sora finally let go of the boy and stood back. "Ah, that. Yes… I got blackmailed because of my plushies. But I don't really mind anymore." Sora latched onto Riku's arm. "Anyway, this is Riku. And the hyperactive one is Selphie. These are my friends. And Riku's my boyfriend." Sora nodded.

"Say what!" Apparently it was a shock to the boy. "Wait, wait. First you tied yourself to a pole so as to not come here, then you probably were gonna whine that you wanted to return home. And now you have a boyfriend? What else haven't you told me?"

Sora pondered. "Ah. Dad was okay with it. Cloud's staying over, cuz he's sleeping with Leon… in more than the sense of actual sleeping."

"And now Cloud has a boyfriend too. Shit! I forgot about Axel!" The boy rushed out the room, rushing to the office that had been near, which is where he had been standing and now stood a tall man with red hair. "Axel! I'm sorry."

The red head glared, but noticed Sora and twitched. "Um, sure? Right. Why is Sora… and a skirt…?"

"Yes, Sora's wearing a skirt. No, it's not a fetish. It's blackmail. Which reminds me," the blond turned towards Sora, "who ever blackmailed you with that is dead as soon as I find him."

"Her." Came the correction from all three of them.

"Hullo, Axel." Sora greeted, still holding on to Riku's arm. He looked up at Riku. "Are you mad, Bunny?"

Riku sighed as he looked at Sora, deciding to rub the brunet's nose with his. "No, I'm not mad. Jealous, perhaps?"

"Jealous? How come?" Sora was very oblivious to things. Important things anyway. Well, most of the time. "Could it be because of Roxas?"

"Roxas? Who's that?" Selphie piped in.

Sora pointed to the blond who was having a quiet discussion with Axel. "That's Roxas, my older twin brother."

"Say what!" came a voice behind them, everyone turning to find Tidus and Wakka standing there.

"Sora has a twin brother?" Wakka asked, noticing Roxas. "It's true!"

Tidus gave a nod. "I see. Hey, Sora? I think you better hide Roxas from Kairi or she'll think it's you and start bothering about your clothes again."

Sora agreed. Of course, they looked alike, but they weren't exactly similar. "I will. But Roxas is coming to school here too."

As fun as it was discussing things out in the hall, they were going to get into trouble if they kept standing there while class was in session. So everyone agreed to meet up again at Caroline's shop. Riku decided to cut the other two classes and go ahead, dragging Axel with him, while Roxas accompanied Sora to hand in his essay. He got off with a slight scolding for being late because Roxas had lied about Sora running to pick him up at the airport. Once they were over, they headed to Caroline's shop, Sora rushing to show Roxas to Caroline.

"It's my big brother, Roxas!" Sora said proudly.

Caroline smiled. "I see. Such a lovely blond color. Reminds me of Dominique." Caroline patted Roxas hair. "Oh, yes. Before I forget, Roxas, Sion came early in the morning and bought a cell phone for you. So if you could come and pick one." She lead Roxas to the back.

Sora jumped on the stool, smiling at Riku, who was next to him minding the counter. "You aren't still jealous of Roxas, right?" Sora asked, softly.

Riku turned and smiled. "Of course not. Twins are always very close. I don't mind."

Sora smiled. "That's always good! Hey, I had a good memory in last night's dream!"

"Really? What was it about?"

"Hmm. I was asking Roxas to get me a white ribbon. Remember? I gave you that ribbon later on." Sora smiled, before coming to a huge conclusion. "Roxas was in my memories!"

"What the-?" came Roxas question as he walked out the store room with a small box in his hands. "What do you mean by being in your memories? I'm your brother, of course I'm in your memories!" Roxas crossed his arms. "Stupid Sorae." He growled before covering his mouth. He really had no idea why he said that, but it fit.

Sora laughed. "Roxas is starting to remember now. Sounds like fun, I'll have to write that for the play."

Roxas gave a slight twitch, and went to Axel, showing him the small box of the cell phone, before the red head got up and called for Caroline because he wanted one too. Sora laughed, and wondered. What kind of charm would be theirs?

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's notes, now known as rants… really!)**

Heh. Fear me for I have written this is the span of one day! I also fell asleep while writing it, since it was already 5 a.m.! Yeah, my inspiration was really going strong. Hehehe. Oh well. DOUBLE POST! That's always fun. Ahh. Hope you all like it. More to come. Of course!

**(Things you should know)**

Oh, my god, it's Roxas! Weee! Much fun. The whole idea of Roxas being Sora's older twin came as a whim. And because my sis came crying about Roxas. So to make her happy, let's put Roxas (and his lover boy, Axel) in mah ficcie! Of course. Due to that little stunt, now I have to not only re-do all the first 24 chapters to silently hint that Roxas exists, but I also need to fix Dominique's letter in the first chapter! Much shock. Ahh. It'll have to wait for much later. So! Toodles for now!


	27. Emotional and physical scars

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai

**Author's note**: First of all, I want to apologize to Juju, cuz she practically screamed at me for making Roxas, well, Sora's twin… she also told me that it's completely cliché now in every fic (this little piece of news almost making me lose a fight XD, I think… cuz I was playing KH2 at her house…). Which I didn't know! I haven't read fics in a long while… and only recently did I went looking for more… but all I went to actually find were Albel-Fayt fics…

Anyway! Juju whined to me about why I hadn't made Roxas to be Sora's cousin instead… and that got me thinking! So, Juju, thank you for that luvly plot bunny! XD Yes, I'm saying nutty stuff now. In my next random Riku-Sora fic, Roxas will be Sora's cousin. Okay? (I'm reminded of the manhwa "Kill Me Kiss Me", hehehehe). So. Here's a new chapter. More rants after this. ENJOY!

-------------------------

Chapter 27: Emotional and physical scars

Roxas had found out the next day that not only was Sora wearing a skirt, part of the school's female uniform, but he was also passing as a girl. Which irritated him to no end. Plus, Axel was most of the time bothering Sora about the skirt, which in turned made Sora feel slightly bothered. Of course, this only stopped when Roxas took action. Aside from that, Kairi had almost fallen off her chair when Roxas had walked into the classroom. She even dragged him out the classroom to argue about the skirt, since she also thought it was Sora. Until Sora had arrived, panicking about being probably late. Roxas had apparently left Sora to go ahead and pick up some papers at the school office. Only that that didn't take as long as he thought it would so he had headed into the classroom when Kairi had noticed him.

Of course, the girls had made a huge fuss over Roxas when he had appeared, but calmed down when they later on saw him and Sora walk him, Riku holding hands with Sora.

And class started.

"This is extremely early in date, but" the professor eyed his students as he talked, "the principal wonders if anyone is planning anything special for the Paopu Festival this year. The students who make anything, will be given extra credit for their work. The points, of course, will depend on what you do and the relation it has with the Paopus."

Selphie, who had been quietly listening, was quick to cheer loudly, earning her a stare from the classroom, Sora and Riku chuckling at the reaction, Roxas and Axel wondering what was so funny.

"Yes, Selphie?" the professor asked. "Are you doing something?"

At which Selphie gave a few quick nods. "Of course! We're doing a play on the legend!" she happily declared.

Part of Sora's fan club that had class with them only nodded. They had already heard the rumors of this, so they weren't really surprised. The rest of the classroom, minus Selphie's friends, were quiet shocked to say the least. Once the professor had passed his own shock, he drew the students' attention back to himself.

"Yes, well, that sounds rather complicated. Do you have a script? And permission to do such a thing at the festival? What about a cast?"

Selphie nodded. "Sora and Riku are currently working on the script. I got permission just yesterday. And as for the cast, well, the main characters are already picked. So this weekend is the casting for the rest of the people as needed."

"Ah." Sora exclaimed, Selphie to turning to look at him. "Roxas and Axel have to be added as well." He simply said. "Sorry, I had forgotten to tell you about it." He smiled.

Selphie cocked her head puzzled. "What? I thought there were only two princes? And who's Axel supposed to be?"

Sora smiled. "Nope, they are three. Axel's a castle guard."

There was a knock on the door, before it opened, their homeroom teacher walking in. She smiled and waved at them. "Just need to borrow Roxas and Axel. They need to have their robes fitted." She explained. Roxas and Axel got up and went after her, their teacher leaving to follow the two.

The door closed, everyone simply staring at the door. The students didn't have her class because they were having this "orientation" of many, many things. But the teacher shouldn't have opened his mouth and started talking about the festival. Sora sighed. If it wasn't because Selphie was his friend, he would've stopped writing the play a long time ago. Or maybe he would've written a book out of it. The story was interesting anyway.

After classes, everyone stopped by to say hi to Caroline, before leaving to the beach. They hadn't taken Roxas yet, so Selphie was anxious to take him. Everyone went home to change, then met up at the beach.

"Beach!" Selphie exclaimed when they got there. "Let's go swim!"

Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Sora, and Axel happily agreed with her, but Roxas just stood quiet. And Selphie noticed.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" she asked. "You can't swim? Or you don't like the beach?"

Sora noticed and went towards him, Riku after him because he had been undressing Sora (which was just taking off the brunet's shirt). "Selphie? Ro doesn't like showing off his body." Sora explained, then said something that was muffled as Riku finally took Sora's shirt off. "Riku! Bah. Anyway, yeah." Sora nodded, then took Roxas hands in his. "Come on, Ro. Let's have a little fun with everyone. And, you won't have to surface if you don't want to. And Axel can go with you too…" Sora pouted for all it was worth.

And Roxas smiled and nodded. "Fine. Now go sit in a corner and tan."

Riku took Sora away before the brunet had time to explain that he was actually going into the water and not sitting it out like he would've usually done in the past. Selphie was first to get in, followed by Tidus and Wakka, Riku dragging Sora, followed by Axel. Who was hiding Roxas behind him. Once they were all in the water, and away from the shore, they scattered to do their own playing. It was mainly Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka playing with the blitzball, and Riku teasing Sora about the fishes. Roxas swam towards Sora, Axel trailing behind.

"Sora?" he asked. "You're in the water? How come?"

At which Sora smiled. "Cloud asked the very same question! Well, sorta…" he was currently playing with the water as Riku held him, his arms around the brunet's waist. "Since Riku holds me, it's not so scary, cuz I know he won't let me drown."

Roxas was puzzled. "But you're placing your trust on an almost complete stranger…" he said, but looked up as Axel softly covered his mouth.

"Isn't that what you did with me?" the red head asked, Roxas giving a nod and leaning back into Axel's chest.

And without waiting for an answer, Axel took Roxas away. Sora shrugged. The red head had strange ways to calm Roxas. Or to shut him up without really shutting him up. It was strange.

"Roxas is a conflicted child." Sora suddenly, and quite randomly, said.

Riku had to analyze it a bit before noticing the weirdness of the comment. "How come? You two are twins, you were raised equally. Why would he be conflicted and not you?"

"It's a bit complicated." Sora pouted, but it wasn't to get out of topic. "Roxas was with mom when it happened."

"The accident?"

Sora nodded. "He has scars on his back and around his belly, so he gets really nervous when he has to undress in front of others. He's ashamed of his scars because he was sleeping and didn't know what was happening until mom called out to him and tried to save him from the most damage."

"I'm surprised he's not traumatized." Riku sighed, glazing over to where Roxas was talking with Axel and pointing at the water.

"That's probably in part because I kept talking to him while he was taken to the hospital." Sora moved the water a bit with his hands. "Roxas had gone with mom that night because he had won a school trip. And mom had to sign some papers as permission and such. So me and dad stayed home. We were cooking dinner when I heard Roxas. Since I was really scared about it, I told dad that we should go out to look for them. But dad said that if something happens to them, someone would call."

"You heard his voice?"

Sora nodded. "I think it's a twin thing. We can communicate with each other even if we're far apart. But it gives us these huge headaches so we had decided it was only for emergencies." The brunet sighed. "Anyway, dad kept on making the dinner while I sat next to the phone in the living room with the news on. And then the phone rang. And it was indeed to tell us that something had happened and they were currently being transferred to a nearby hospital. On the way I talked with Roxas. He was telling me how he didn't know about mom, but that he was probably unconscious. When we got to the hospital, Roxas was telling me that he was scared because mom had grabbed him to save him, and that he didn't know if she was okay or not. The doctor in charge of them told us that mom had died, probably because of blood loss along with a fatal hit. The other driver had also died, but the truck driver and Roxas got out with a couple of wounds so they were fine."

"Wait. I understand why another driver would be there, but why was there a truck driver there as well?"

"Well, from what they told us later on, mom was rounding a curve at the same time the truck was. But each were in their side of the road. The problem was that the road itself only had one lane for each side. So while mom didn't see the rest because of the curve, the other car which was behind the truck, tried to pass the truck at that exact moment resulting in a frontal collision."

Riku nodded. "I see. So the truck was dragged into the sudden crash. It happens. Then what happened? At the hospital, I mean."

"Well, dad told Roxas what happened with mom. I simply stopped talking from the shock. Roxas stopped caring at all. But he still wanted to go on the trip, while we searched for anything mom would've left. Like a will of sorts. It took a long while, but we found it in the stuff they sent us from her office. And that's when we decided to come here, but Roxas was still on the trip. I knew Axel from a phone call Roxas had given us, along with his house number incase we needed any information on Axel. I dunno, it was a weird thing, but Roxas had sounded happy when he was telling me about him."

Riku chuckled. "That's because he really likes Axel, don't you think?"

Sora nodded with a smile. "Of course!"

Roxas approached them. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you but, why didn't you say anything when I called you Sorae? In fact, it looked like you have been completely used to be calling that." He glared.

Sora just smiled. "That's cuz it's also my name. Just like yours is… um… what was it now? Ah! Roxaius! I remember, cuz it matched with Cloud's."

"Yes?" Roxas was quick to ask, before noticing he answered to another name. "Sora!" he growled. "There's something you haven't told me yet!"

To which Sora just nodded. "But of course! Because that's Selphie's job."

And at the mention of her name, Selphie came swimming, latching herself on Roxas. "You called?"

"Ro wants to know about the legend." Sora said, which earned a squeal from Roxas.

The blond had a lot of things to get used to. Either way Selphie dragged him to the island, everyone following. Of course, she had to wait for Axel to get Roxas' shirt before the blond would actually leave the water. But he didn't want to get it wet so he had to decide on having Axel cuddle him while he sat on the red head's lap, Axel's arms around his waist, covering the most obvious of the scars.

And Selphie started her story telling, mixing in the facts, with the already know fiction, with part of what she knew of Riku and Sora's memories. And slowly, Axel, Roxas, Tidus, and Wakka's eyes widen. There were stuff there they didn't know. And it was shocking. And when she finished, Riku and Sora corrected many of the things she said.

"And a song!" Sora finished, Selphie staring at him strangely.

"A song?" she asked puzzled.

Sora nodded. "After the castle burned I found a letter bunny had left me. He told me to simply listen to the wind because he had left me a song there. And there was a song."

Riku smiled. He knew which song Sora was talking about. So he decided to sing it as he cuddled the brunet in his arms.

"Will I end up losing them someday?

I want to protect you and your fading smile, so…

Even if the resounding voice calling me should wither…

Even if the mingling winds should tell me…

I will find you!

You've been hurt by unspeakable pain and sadness, but…

Don't say things like _I can't laugh_ or _I hate people_.

There's meaning in everything that happens in the unseen future,

So stay as you are for now, I know there'll come a time when you realize it."

And Sora smiled. "Yeah, that's the one." He nuzzled Riku's nose. "Thank you."

This was something Selphie was not gonna let slip by. And she tackled them. While Tidus had suddenly tried to hold her down. Which made her tackle Wakka instead. And insanity ensued. Roxas enjoying every minute of the company with new friends in a new place. And he laughed like he hadn't laughed in a while. Which made Sora smile, and Selphie to pounce him.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's notes, now known as rants… really!)**  
Didn't know where to stop this, because really, I could've continued! Next chapter is gonna be how Roxas met Axel, just for the heck of it. Um, yeah. More random spur of the moment things. I feel so sad for Roxas, but yeah. (huggles Roxas) I'm sowwy!

**(Things you should know)**  
The song Riku sings… it's called "D-tecno Life" and it's sand by UVERworld. For some strange reason, while watching Bleach (because this is the second opening), and reading the translations, I went "that sounds like something Rikue would say!" So that's why it's there. Sadly, the third opening of Bleach (called "Ichirin no hana" which is "You lone flower" sang by High and Mighty Color) has a part that reminded me of something Riku would say. (points down) Here it is, just in case I don't find a way to put it. I probably will, but still.

_I can't tell if you're the same person I know,  
But up till now, and from now on,  
Even if I made enemies with everyone other than you…  
Even if that day came, I'll always protect you, so don't lose,  
You lone flower._

Quite short. (runs away)

**(Reviews)**  
(there are old and new ones, it's just that I had forgotten to answer them last time.)

1. **Kayrana** – I'm sorry! Here's more updates! And don't be lazy like me! XD

2. **losthimagain** – actually, I do! Heh.

3. **Nurseangel** – what do you mean "hallelujah, an update!" Mean! Oh, but thanks a lot, Juju, for the ideas on my Albel-Fayt fic. As for the rest in your review, all I have to say is, oy vey.

4. **S'Star** – yes, I do when I can… thank you, though!

5. **losthimagain** – oh, hullo again! XD Yes, update (points up). This is an update.

6. **simplicity1love** – eek! Thank you! Such a huge ego boost! Yes, a play! And yes, too many things pop up in random places. It amazes even me.

7. **Largo-sensei** – You got a bike? Um, yay? Whoot! Chocolate eggs! And chara plushies! I luv plushies! Even if they're imaginary, it's the thought that counts! (runs off with them) Thank you!

8. **losthimagain** – again, again! XD much fun. I try to update fast, but sometimes my plot bunnies run away and chasing them takes forever….

9. **Kayrana** – hullo again! No it's not too hard. Yeah, I was already gonna start editing (correction: I'm almost done editing…). Thank you for the ego boost! Oh, shame on you! What book is it anyway? Even so, I'm pleased you say my fic is cooler than a book!

10. **Prozacfairy** – never mind? Um, okay!

11. **Bonnie Mizuhara** – yes, Roxas and Axel are here! Wee! Well, they really are different, but it's Selphie. She's too hyper to pay attention to details!

All done!  
By the way… I'm planning on turning this fanfic (well, the plot) into an actual book. Any ideas on what I should name the characters? Of course, they have to mean earth and sky to make it work, so those words in other languages sounds fun. Well, as long as nobody suggests the names in Spanish, I will be glad (because Tierra and Cielo, earth and sky respectively, sounds way too weird). Other suggestion for everyone else's name are also welcomed. Thank you in advance! (runs away, this is such a shameless plug if there ever was one…)  
(and I'm bored… so, shameless plug number 2!)  
I'm writing an Albel-Fayt fic called "A little bit of love". It's completely idiotic, but if anyone likes the paring, please go check it out! Thank you! (just go search for it, it's here on the site too)


	28. Roxas

  
**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………  
Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai  
**Author's note**: First off, I would like to, no love to, express my deepest thank you to the fans of this story. All the reviews of the last chapter (seven last time I checked) in the period of two days made me feel loved! LOL. But all in all, yeah. And so it made me want to hurry up and write the next chapter while I get the stuff together at the uni. You know, finals and hand in projects that just drive me complete insane. But, still, thank you everyone for reading and I hope you stay on until the end! Lots of love!

Um, I dunno if everyone remembers, but this chapter is pure Axel-Roxas. I had already said so before. Just tying up loose ends, really. The rest is for next chapter.

-------------------------

Chapter 28: Roxas

Roxas stared at the pale baby blue color in his ceiling. There was nothing. Just the feeling of sadness and overall hatred he felt. Why couldn't it be him? Why Dominique? Why the one who had brought them joy all this time?

He couldn't find out the answer. Roxas thought about it over and over again, but the answer never came. Maybe there was a bigger force pulling the strings. He couldn't tell. Sora, for some rather strange reason, had told him that it was the Pao's fault. That it was trying to bring them all together and a sacrifice was needed.

He said that. But Roxas had reasons to not believe him. Probably because Sora was under some heavy medication at that time due to the fact that he had thrown a huge tantrum in the hospital when they told him that Dominique died. They had told him first. So by the time Sion and Sora reached Roxas' room to tell him of the news, Sora was already medicated and on the verge of falling asleep.

There was a knock on the door. He didn't answer. The door opened and Sora came in. He dragged his pillow and cuddled on the bed with him. They both needed each other's support.

------------

"So remember, be careful of strangers, look both sides when crossing, and all that."

Roxas looked up, nodding at Sion. "I know. I'll be fine."

Sora, who was completely attached to Sion, went over to Roxas and gave him a hug. It was his way of saying that he'd miss Roxas in his absence. And Roxas nodded, petting his little brother, and feeling slightly guilty of leaving him along for such a long while with Sion. Even if he was their dad, Sora stopped talking and needed Roxas to interpret many things.

"I'll call when I get there." Roxas informed, giving Sora's head one last pat. "And no calling me."

_Unless it's an emergency._ Sora mouthed, giving Roxas a very small smile.

He nodded. "Exactly."

And with that, Roxas crossed the terminal and headed in his way towards the plane.

------------

"Is this seat taken?"

Roxas looked up. A tall teenager with red head was currently pointing to the seat next to Sora.

"It was supposed to." Roxas said. "It belongs to Vivi, but I'm not sure where he ran off to."

The red head smiled. "Vivi's the little cute one, right?" to which Roxas nodded. "Then he's off with Seifer. Kicked me out of my seat too." And he sat down. "My name's Axel. I'm in class two."

Roxas smiled. "I'm in class one. I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you then!"

Roxas nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

------------

Axel pulled Roxas over to the payphone and handed him his own card.

"Here. Call home and tell them how you are and such." Axel commanded.

Roxas grinned and grabbed the card. "Oh, shut up." He chuckled. "I hope Sora picks it up, even if he won't talk, it's still fun to talk to him." He inserted the card and dialed.

The phone was picked and Roxas could hear a small fuss on the other side. Finally he heard Sion say "fine, keep the phone" before he heard Sora's voice give something close to a whine.

"Hi, Sora. Seems you knew it was me." Roxas chuckled as Axel curiously got close, circling his arms around the small blond. "I just wanted to check how you guys are. Did you find anything from mom?" he heard Sora give an assertive sound. "That's great. Oh, I wanted to tell you something interesting! I met someone from school, he's in second class, and he got stuck with me ever since we got on the plane. Yes, he's nice. Which reminds me, write down his phone number. It's the one of his house, silly." Roxas softly laughed as Axel nuzzled him before saying the numbers, Roxas repeating them. "I'll be home in a week, okay? Why don't you try talking again? I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?"

"The card's running short." Axel growled, inserting a coin into the machine to hold out for a minute longer.

Roxas nodded. "Right. We'll talk later, Sora. We're running out of minutes. Yes, I'll be fine. Bye." And Roxas hanged up.

"I still don't get it how you could completely carry an entire conversation with someone who didn't say a single word."

"That's because it's my twin brother. I wouldn't be able to do that if it was my dad."

Axel smiled, and he grabbed the empty phone card. "Come on, let's go. Dinner calls."

------------

Roxas stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, passing a hand on the scars on his stomach. He was slowly getting used to them. There was really not much he could do anyway. Except hide them.

The bathroom door opened, Axel running in, pushing Roxas out, then closing the door. As a silent agreement, Axel would never bother Roxas' thinking time. Apparently it was important. He came out a while later, Roxas still standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Sorry." Axel apologized with a sweet smile. "It must've been something I ate."

Roxas shrugged, making sure he was covering the scars with both arms. "It's okay." The blond looked up at Axel's curious green eyes. "Um, can I go back in now?" he asked since the redhead wasn't moving.

Axel grabbed both of Roxas arms and raised them, Roxas quickly curling his legs up to keep hiding the scars, staying in midair due to that.

"What is that?" he asked, waiting for Roxas to get tired and straighten.

Roxas just shook his head. "It's nothing! Let me go!"

"Roxas, that is not nothing!" Axel growled, moving Roxas to the nearest bed and sitting the blond on the edge. Then he kneeled, and settled himself between Roxas' legs. "Let me see, Ro."

Roxas shook his head again. "No. And please get up."

"I'm not getting up. And I can wait all night if I have to. Come on."

Roxas pouted. He couldn't understand what Axel's obsession was with wanting to look at his scars. "It's embarrassing!"

Axel smiled. "I won't laugh or anything."

"Promise?"

The red-head nodded, glad that Roxas decided to confide in him by lowering his legs and leaving his stomach in plan view. Axel stared at the scars, which made Roxas uneasy until Axel leaned over and kissed the blond's stomach.

"It looks painful." Axel simply said, letting go of Roxas hand to softly touch the scars with one.

Roxas took a deep breath, then placed his hand over Axel's. "I wouldn't know."

Axel kissed Roxas hands and looked up at the sad blue eyes. "Will you tell me?"

"Sure…"

------------

Roxas and Axel parted ways at the school. Roxas promised that he would call as soon as he got home.

Of course, Roxas really didn't expect to find a completely empty house. There was a note at the entrance. And it was directed at him.

_We went to you mother's hometown as according to her will. There's some money for the plane tickets so come as soon as you can. Call us too. Sora wrote to me that you met someone named Axel. You can call from his house since we already disconnected the electricity, the phone, the water and all that._

_Call us so we can pick you up at the airport._

_Love,_

_Sion (and Sora)_

Roxas stared at the note over and over again. It was just not humanly possible. His father and his brother did not just grab their stuff and left him stranded. Gritting his teeth, Roxas grabbed his stuff and ran to Axel's house while calling for Sora.

"Sora! Damn you, where the hell are you!" he yelled.

At Axel's house, the redhead himself answered the door, holding the phone. "Oh, he's here." He said, passing the phone to Roxas. "It's Sora."

Roxas quickly grabbed it. "Where are you! So you just went and left me behind! But, couldn't you at least wait for me? What about my stuff? Did you choose a good room for me? So everything's there…" Axel pushed the blond inside, closing the door. "Fine. Axel's coming with me." Axel paused as he pushed Roxas into his room before pointing to himself, earning him a nod from Roxas. "Charms? What's yours like? Ah! Mean! You tied yourself to a post! Why didn't you call me! That WAS an emergency!" Roxas sat on the bed. "Fine. Go watch your movie. I already separated the tickets. I leave in half an hour. Don't you have school? I'll find you, don't worry. Don't you trust my way of finding you? Yes, yes. Bye." And Roxas hanged up, quickly calling to the airport and actually reserving two spaces to leave in half an hour.

Axel took the phone when Roxas was completely done. "So, should I pack a new bag or just take the one we used on the trip? I haven't touched it yet."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, me either. Sure take that. We need to go to the airport now to actually catch this evil plane to hell."

Axel grinned. "Sure, why not? Let's go."

They went out again, Axel telling his parents he was gonna go study in an island for a while so Roxas tied up loose ends.

------------

Roxas looked up at the bright blue sky. Axel stood next to him.

"It's hot!" the red head exclaimed, looking around.

People smiled and giggled at them. Newcomers to the islands always make that comment, which just show they're not used to the temperatures yet.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" they heard a scream. They turned and found a teenager with short brown running towards them, quickly stopping in front of them. "Huh? Sora? What did you do to your hair? And what are you doing at the airport? Are you leaving! What about Riku?" she looked really worried.

Roxas smiled. "You know Sora, then. Can you tell us where he lives? I'm his older twin brother."

She smiled and hugged him. "Ahh! You're so cute! My parents never told me Sora had a brother! I'm Yuffie. I live in front of him. Oh, and Riku's my cousin." She let go of Roxas. "Too bad I can't take you. I'm already late for a delivery." She spotted Leon and grinned. "Oh, Leon!" she called. "Come do me a favor, please!"

Leon growled, but walked over to the three. "What? Can't you bother someone else on their day off?"

Yuffie kept smiling. "Dear big brother of mine, go take these two to Sora's house. I'll stop the brother thing for three days." She added the last bit with a grin.

"You swear?"

Yuffie nodded. "Well, that's settled. See you later then!" she ran off in direction of the airport.

Leon looked over at the two and starting walking away, silently telling them to follow. And they did. Once at Sion's house, Leon opened with the extra key Cloud gave him.

"This is the place. Apparently everyone's out right now." Leon replied, giving Roxas the key he had of the house. "Here. This was given to me, but you need it more right now. Lock up when you leave. If you're looking for Sora, he's probably at the school. Just follow the road." And with that he left.

Roxas closed the door and took his stuff up stairs, Axel doing the same. First room Roxas found was clearly Sora's room.

"This is most definitely Sora's room. But…" Roxas trailed off, staring at the clean room. "Sora's not staying here alone." He growled, closing the door and moving on to the next room. "This is dad's room. Moving on." Roxas kept walking down the hall in search of his room. "This is the guest room. I think. Well, my boxes are not in here. That little lion plush belongs to Cloud! So I guess Cloud's staying here." He rolled his eyes and moved to the last room. He opened it and found a lot of boxes and a small blue fish shaped plush and top of the boxes. "My fish is here. So this is my room. Finally."

Axel chuckled, circling his arms around the blond. "It's a nice house. You should be glad."

"I am glad. It's just that, I'm annoyed. Too many things have happened without me. I feel like Sora has left me behind." Roxas placed a hand on his stomach, Axel placing his over Roxas'.

"It's okay. Come on. We still have to do all the transfer papers. The school is gonna have a field trip with us." Axel chuckled.

Roxas smiled. "Yeah. They will."

------------

"Yes, we have your papers here." The secretary looked up at them. "Honestly. Next time, please do all the paperwork at least a week before.

Axel and Roxas nodded.

"Well then. Roxas is free to go. But you, Axel, have a couple of things to fill out." She handed Axel a clipboard with some papers attached.

Axel grabbed it and sat down, Roxas standing in front of the redhead. "Why don't you wait for me outside? I'll be quick."

Roxas nodded, after much debating, and went outside, standing in front of the closed door.

"Sora!" he heard someone called, quickly turning to see a very happy girl.

"Sora!" Selphie called again, running up to Roxas and hugging him. "What are you doing? Why are you late for class? Where's your uniform? Did you find your essay? Why did you take so long? So-ra!" she whined.

Roxas couldn't believe this. She couldn't possibly have confused him with Sora. But by the way she was asking, apparently she did.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!  
---------------------------------------------

**(EDIT notes)  
**XD Edited this rather quickly. OMG, typo(s)! Fun, fun.

**(Author's rants)  
**Well, with final projects finally done and handed in, I can officially say that I'm free of classes 'till August! Yay for summer vacation! Whoot! Hopefully I'll be able to write more. I'll probably will. Posting them is another story. I hope you guys don't mind waiting 'till August? Okay, don't kill me! I was partly kidding!

Yes, partly. Summer means work since I'm not taking classes. But it's okay, dun really mind much.

All in all, have a nice summer!

**(Things you should know)  
**When Axel exclaimed that it was hot, it was because it was boiling! I was at my house! Minding my own business while trying to write this! I was completely melting. It was definitely past 90 degrees (farenheit). Well, it happens. And after finding my fan, Axel and Roxas found Yuffie and Leon. Whoot!

Apparently Yuffie works in delivering stuff! Who knew?

**(Reviews)  
**(the part that makes me feel loved! XD)

1. **Prozacfairy** – yes, Sora is just a complete sweetie. Lots of love to him.

2. **Kayrana** – Ahh. I haven't read either one. They're not obligatory here. At all. You updated too? What exactly?

3. **losthimagain** – thanks to you too!

4. **Bonnie Mizuhara** – yay! The story makes you hyper? Oh, boy!

5. **kingdomhearts222** – no, no Spanish. Maybe latin. Okanawaian? What is that? Hawaiian sounds fun tho. Yes, a book like one where you the people read. Oh, you're writing one? Sounds fun! Yes, when it comes out, I'll look for lots of emails, and send a collecting one.

6. **AngelicOrgueil** – yay! Go you! Yes, AkuRoku is adorable! Well, there's gonna be TidusXWakka, but not TidusXSelphie. (grin) lol. So you rock my socks off? Yay? XD

7. **Largo-sensei** – lol, fluffy bunnies of doom! But they're cute! Well, plushies are real, you just need to find someone who can make really awesome ones. XD Whoot! More chocolate, sugar, and plushies! Yay!

That's it! Thanks to EVERYONE for all the lovely reviews. Really, I love them a lot. I'm on the messenger if anyone wants to scream at me tho! The email's in my profile! XD

Toodles!


	29. Homework and cowboys

  
**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………  
Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai  
**Author's note**: Hehe. I don't think anyone noticed, but in the beginning of chapter 28 Sora tells Roxas that it's all Pao's fault. XD Indirect way of saying that it's the Paopu's fault! Yes, something was wrong with me when I wrote that. It makes me giggle now every time I read it.

Ahh! All the AkuRoku mushiness of the last chapter is somehow irritating! What about Riku and Sora! (grumbles) I have issues with my own fic now. XD Much fun, though!

-------------------------  
Chapter 29: Homework and cowboys  
-------------------------

"Roxaius dies in the beginning of the war along with Lae." Sora declares as they sat at Caroline's shop working on homework once again.

The comment drew everyone's attention.

"Who?" Roxas asked, slightly confused, but not really wanting to know.

Sora shifted for a few seconds before looking at Roxas. "You and Axel."

Selphie quickly spoke up. "There's a war!"

Riku nodded. "The heavenly kin and the earth kin declared war on each other after Hikari goes over to each king and rats us out."

Sora sighed. "Me and Riku ran up to Riku's castle to find out what was going on, but had to run around the place to hide from both races. It was a completely idiotic idea." He pouted, writing down another sentence on his paper.

"Who's Hikari?" Tidus asked.

"I'll give you a guess." Riku said, noticing Sora already dropped the subject. The brunet was too absorbed in what he was writing, which was namely the play.

Selphie gasped. "It's Kairi! And she was so mean! Hikari almost killed Wolf!"

"Wolf?" Tidus and Wakka asked.

"He was my wolf cub. I was allowed to keep him." Selphie smiled, happy with the memory. "But sometimes I would leave him here. And someone would take care of him for me. I just can't remember what his name was…"

"Irving." Sora murmured, looking up. "The human with the red-ish hair and the cowboy hat."

Selphie grinned. "That was his name!"

"You really had a huge crush on him too." Sora nodded to himself, going back to the papers.

Selphie blushed. "I did not… well, maybe just a little."

Roxas sighed. "I die? Why do I have to die? I don't think that's fair."

Sora looked up again. "It's not my fault. That's how things happened."

Roxas glared. "How do you know? You're the one writing the play, not retelling what happened!"

Tidus gave a nervous chuckled. "Sora is retelling what happened. His memories are the clearest of all."

Wakka nodded. "Which means that your memories, Roxas, are not completely clear yet!"

"Oooh!" Selphie smiled. "I want to make him remember! It sounds like fun!"

"I think Ro should remember on his own." Sora stated, then turned to Riku. "Earth kin had wolf genes in them…"

Riku smiled. "You remember that?"

Sora nodded, smiling too. "Your tail was fluffy." He chuckled. "Being able to cuddle it before the attack at the castle was nice."

"Yeah."

Sora sighed, turning to look at Wakka and Tidus. "Are you two going to keep cuddling under the table? Well, you two were always shy." Sora tapped the table with the pencil before writing down on the papers, muttering aloud. "Tasuke and Watari."

Tidus blushed. "We're not cuddling under the table, Sora!"

Wakka pulled Tidus to himself, whispering something to him, before letting him go, Tidus nodding as he turned to his homework. "Fine. You win, Sora. And for your information, we were not shy. Not now, and certainly not back then. We were just cautious."

Sora smiled. "You were just humans! It wasn't like me and Riku, being different races and all."

Roxas slammed his hand on the table, drawing everyone's attention. "What in the world do you mean by that!"

Sora pouted. "What do you mean what do I mean by that? It's probably because you, Selphie, Lae, Cloud, and I were heaven kin. Riku, Squall, and Yuffie were earth kin. Tidus, Wakka, and Irvine were humans. You should really shut up and try to remember instead of randomly shooting questions and getting random answers as well."

Roxas glared. "They're not random questions! Just because you know more than I do… but you really don't, do you? Because you're the one who was named different."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Sora argued, still pouting for all it was worth.

"Yes it does. It really does and you know it. And you hated me for passing you the heir rights after Cloud passed them to me."

Sora sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're remembering… but you really shouldn't hold it against me. I didn't hate you after I had the heir rights. I did a little, at first. But Cloud told me it was okay." Sora sniffed. "You two were so selfish. You only renounced to being the heir to follow your true loves and not have to marry Hikari if the earth kin lost in the war. Why couldn't you see that I wanted my own free love too?"

Riku grabbed the crying brunet, rubbing his back constantly. Roxas stared with wide eyes, the rest of the table inhabitants quiet.

"What do you mean free love?" Roxas asked. "Lae and I were going to run away before the war started. Cloud had said that he would too if it came to that matter. But you never told us you had someone you loved."

Sora nodded. "I did, I did! The day you went shopping for the white ribbon. Didn't I tell you I was going to see my love?"

"You meant him!" Roxas pointed to Riku, earning a nod from Sora. "I thought you were kidding! I… I'm so sorry. You had to be the heir and everything."

Sora shook his head. "Cloud took it back when the castle was burning. Cloud… went to fight. Cloud stopped the war."

"But… you died? I mean, I think I remember seeing Riku at the passing gates. He was waiting for you, but he was only there way after we were there."

Sora looked at him puzzled. "The passing gates?"

"Yeah, you know. The gates you pass when you're going to be reborn?"

"I found Riku there! And we crossed together. And… but I drowned…"

Riku looked down at Sora. "What do you mean you drowned!"

Sora looked up with a pout. "Why did you think I met up with you at the passing gates so fast? Well, it took a week or so to be really weak from not eating before I fell into the waters and just drowned…"

Selphie looked at him, rubbing the tears as they fell. She didn't know. She hadn't known. It was just so sad. Axel was silent, holding Roxas hand. Tidus and Wakka stared at each other worriedly, then back at Riku and Sora.

No one had known that. Then again, they had all been separated when the war started.

Sora looked up at the entrance of the store, noticing a strange man walking in, his long auburn hair tied back into a loose ponytail. He looked around, smiling at Caroline when she welcomed him, and tipping his cowboy hat in a mock curtsy. He looked over at the table where they all sat and waved before looking around some more.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Sora started, but didn't finish.

Selphie squealed for all it was worth, jumping out her chair and going over to the strange man and jumping on him. "IRVING!"

Axel laughed, Sora covered his eyes, Riku twitched, Tidus and Wakka stared speechless, and Roxas looked at her worriedly. Selphie, on the other hand, happily cuddled the one she jumped on.

"Oh, my God!" she squealed. "It's Irving! That's so awesome! We were just talking about you!"

The man looked up at her, smiling and patting her head. "It's not Irving anymore, lil heaven kin girl. It's Irvine."

Selphie blinked. "Irvine? That's such a strange name."

"I like it, Selai." Irvine held her as he made his way to the table. He smiled at the others. "Hi, I'm Irvine."

"Oooh! Look, Irvine! That's Prince Sorae, with Prince Rikue. And over here is Prince Roxaius. And your friends, Tasuke and Watari! One big reunion!" Selphie grinned, pointed to each one as she mentioned them.

"Wow. I get to meet the princes again. But, where's Prince Cloud?"

"Cloud's somewhere, probably hunting down Squally."

Irvine placed Selphie back on her chair. "Squally? You mean, the earth prince's bodyguard? Yun's brother?"

"That's the one!" Selphie was overly happy. "Cloud is currently Sora's cousin, while Yuffie is Riku's cousin."

"Yuffie?"

"Ah, that's Yun's name now. Mine's Selphie. That's Tidus and Wakka, Riku with Sora, and Axel the pyro with Roxas. And Squally's name is now Leon."

Axel glared. "What do you mean pyro? Just because my hair is red, doesn't signify anything."

Roxas laughed. "That's funny. I never thought about it before. Axel the pyro."

"Roxas." Axel whined, cuddling the small blond.

Irvine grinned at them. "And? What're you all doing here?"

Half of them replied homework. Sora said he was writing the play's script, Riku was helping Sora, and Axel was helping Roxas with their physics homework. Selphie eww-ed when she heard Axel, turning to him and asking him to help her too.

"All of you are in school?" Irvine asked, curious, dragging a nearby chair from the other table to sit next to Selphie.

Selphie nodded. "Last year of high school. Sora, Roxas, and Axel moved here from Kuri city, and Cloud's supposed to be doing some project for his university." She informed, proud of knowing.

"Is that so." Irvine tipped his hat back, letting it fall off his head and to stay on his shoulders by the cord. "I'm an university student from Kuri City too. I'm here doing a project on the Paopu fruit."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Another one. First is Cloud coming to study the legend, and now it's you, coming to study the fruit. What'll we have next? Someone studying the Fate Weaver?"

Riku grinned. "You're just asking for someone to come by and tell you that they came to study that tree."

"Of course!" Sora nodded, tapping the table with the pencil a few times before practically jumping on the papers and writing.

Tidus and Wakka continued doing their homework. Axel kept trying to explain a complex formula to Roxas, who was spacing off a lot. And Selphie was entertained playing with Irvine's hair as Irvine tried to convince her to finish her homework.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)  
**Oy vey, I would like to know what in the world was I smoking when I wrote this. Clearly it was a weird chapter! Okay, so most of the legend has been brought to light, but since I know almost every detail of it, I still don't know what I've missed explaining here. So if anyone would be so utterly kind as to point out things that might be missing, I would finally finish.

**(Things you should know)  
**With Irvine's apparition (finally), and most of the legend explained, I am proud to say that the fic might end in five more chapters…. I think. MAYBE! I'm saddened in a way that it's already ending. I'm really fond of this fic.

**(Things I was hearing and/or working on while writing this chapter)  
**Here's a fun new section, mostly because I do so many random things between writing the fic itself, it's interesting.

First the hearing:  
1. Two **Final Fantasy** AMVs one with the song "Lost Complex" by Iceman, and the other with the song "Bomflink MCS" and either the artist is Freestyler, or that's part of the title. I'm not entirely sure.  
2. A lot of DDR music and anime music. I've been trying not to hear "Passion – after the battle" because the images I have for this song are of Cloud dragging Riku away from Sora while the castle is on fire, Cloud stopping the heaven kin from attacking, Sora drowning, Sora meeting up with Riku at the Passing Gates, and then lots of images from the entire fic. Trust me, to me it's such a sad song, it makes me cry (OMG, pathetic much?)l.  
3. I actually put "Final Fantasy: Advent Children" at one point in Japanese, and just typed away while hearing it. Much fun.  
4. Trying to finish the second season of QaF. Sigh. Such a complicated series.

Second, the other working:  
1. The Albel/Fayt fic "A little bit of love". I already have six chapters of this, two are posted here on the site, and the rest are hogging my computer.  
2. A title-less Riku/Sora vampire fic (which is lots of fun) on a notebook I carry around everywhere. This is a very, very weird fic. I assure you. And once I finish Earth-Sky, I'll start passing this one. This is where Roxas is Sora's cousin, Riku was sorta raped, Axel is perverted like crazy, and Squall is bitchy. Insanity ensues every night.  
3. A present for Yans, who is in California and will visit her hometown (cough island cough) for a while soon! Whoot! But it's her b-day present, so it's for August.  
4. Looking for a part-time. I'm money-less. Sob, sob.

That's all! Whoot! Oy, I'm crazy. XD

**(Reviews)  
**1. **Prozacfairy** – so far the title that's been stuck in my head for the actual book is "Kuusai" which I think it mean "the point where the earth and the sky meet". Sounds like ubber fun, tho!

2. **kingdomhearts222** – ahh. Okanawa-ish. Yeah, that's what I thought it might be. XD I'm glad you liked the Roxas chapter.

3. **losthimagain** – you're welcomed? Yeah, AkuRoku is adorable!

4. **Largo-sensei **– that's because I live in the Caribbean! And it's hot like crazy here. It's funny that Axel's so sweet here because in my vampire story he's so perverted! XD Whoot! Party! OMG, plushies! Yum.

5. **Kayrana **– um, yeah, I updated again… how do I do it so fast? Um, it's summer vacation, I have nothing to do, and I have ideas for fics a lot. Update more! Please your fans! Uh, no, not me. I haven't read it yet.

6. **AngelicOrgueil** – I'm glad you liked the chapter. BTW, what were you on when you reviewed! The song was funny, tho. Hmm… talking about smex…. I have the word "smexy" stuck in my head… oih.

7. **Bonnie** **Mizuhara** – TidusxSelphie WOULD be really cute, but what can you do when WakkaxTidus poked it's head first? Lol. Yay! I'm glad you like the story! Yes, Roxas is the twin brother, and yes… Sora and Sion just up and left. It was so random! And I think it's pretty normal to be furious if you get home to a note and money, the house being completely empty with no water, electricity, phone! XD

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Now a mission. Whoever wins, wins… uh… hmm… a mention in the play! Yeah, that's it!  
Here's the mission: the song **MI-RA-I** by **Run&Gun**, is it an anime song or just a j-pop song? And if it's from an anime, which one?  
First one to answer wins. Um, that's it. Oh, and specify the name you want for the character. Now that's it!

Why the mission? Because I'm lazy to look for it myself! XD What? You don't want to do it? Aww! Please? For the love of yaoi? (and gaiaonline? XD)


	30. Sacred ponds and chocolate kisses

  
**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………  
Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai  
**Author's note**: Well, due to **Kelly**'s lovely advice, the fic's now expanded a couple of more chapters… probably. XD I should sit down one day and do the whole thing in one sitting. I could do it, but I'm a lazy girl XD. Oh well. Here's a couple of unplanned things, that came as a way of explaining everything. If I'm still missing some, I'd be happy if someone would point them out to me, again. So again, **Kelly**, thank you so much!

-------------------------  
Chapter 30: Sacred ponds and chocolate kisses  
-------------------------

Aqua eyes looked up and narrowed.

"I have to what?" he asked, cautious. Prince or not, there was no way he would do that.

"Marry the lovely Hikari." His father repeated. "It's an honor, Rikue. Learn to appreciate it."

"Father, you know very well I don't get along with her." He tried to reason with his father, but he was dismissed.

Angrily he made his way to the outside of the castle's main hall and towards a large white door that lead to a transporter.

It was incredibly sunny when he finally dared to open his eyes. The salty air gave the young earth prince a sense of freedom. Happily, he wagged his silver wolf tail and ran up to the small island and looked down into the clear waters of the sea, the same color of his eyes.

"This is amazing!" he smiled, noticing his ears and making them disappear along with his tail. "There. I look like a human now." He took off his shirt and shoes and jumped down. "This is amazing. Such liberty. And best of all, Hikari is not here!"

After swimming, he took a walk around and found the small pond with an equally small waterfall. He got close to the water and sniffed it, scrunching his eyes in disgust.

"Ew. Heaven kin blessed water. That's not going to taste very good." He got up, walking around again. "It's not like it's poisonous to us, but it's not very tasty. Bleh."

After going around for a while, he returned to the pond, finding a cute brunet dressed in baby blue clothing staring at the water. Heaven kin blessed water is holy to humans, so they don't drink it at all. In fact, they consider it taboo to do such a thing. So why was this cute little brunet staring at the water… and drinking it!

"What in the world are you doing!" he exclaimed, silently chuckling when he saw the brunet fall into the pond with a startled jump. He ran up to the side of the pond. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" he smiled, then gasped as he took in the big blue eyes that stared up at him.

"I'm wet." The brunet slightly whined.

-------------------------

Shion gave a sigh. He looked over at his wife, who just shrugged at him. He looked over to their middle son, Roxaius. The blond only looked up puzzled.

"Your older brother, Cloud, for some strange reason has decided to give up the heir rights." Shion said. "So, it's bound to be regulation that it's now you who's the heir. Look alive, enjoy it, and hurry up. Cloud's lessons are now yours and… you're late."

Roxaius twitched, glared, and gave a small scream as he stomped out the main hall.

"Lessons! I can't believe this!" Roxaius argued. "I will kill that idiot Claudius when I catch him!"

He stomped all the way to Cloud's room, and entered, slamming the door open. Cloud looked up startled, dropping the books he was holding.

"Gods, Ro! What's wrong with you? You scared me!" Cloud chuckled, then dropped the smile when he saw Roxaius face. "Uh-oh. Dad already told you…"

Roxaius growled. "Yes, he did. What in the world do you think you're doing resigning to the heir right like it was some kind of hand-me-down! What about the great huge pride that was the first crown prince Claudius of the heavenly kin? Have you gone insane?"

"Go away, Ro. I know what I'm doing. This is not your fault." Cloud gave a deep sigh before pushing Roxaius out the room. "Go away. Play with the little one. I'm busy." And he closed the doors, locking them this time.

With a growl, Roxaius kicked the door in frustration, earning a chuckle from a passing guard.

"Taking your anger out on a miserable and defenseless door is not very becoming of a young prince." He said, his green eyes showing amusement.

"What do you care? Go back to your post."

The guard chuckled again. "Can't go back to my post, I was just relieved of it. So I'm off duty until tomorrow." He grinned. "Want to go out for a while? You could use a little break." He removed his helmet, his long red and spiky hair practically popping out.

Roxaius gave a sigh. "In that?"

"No, I'm going to go change first. If you want to go out for a while, wait up for me… um… hmmm…"

"In the piano room?" he offered, which the red head nodded to.

"Okay. The piano room it is." He smiled and ran off.

Roxaius went and waited in the piano room, playing with the piano. A maid, rather small, and probably a friend of Selai, came in, carrying a tray of sweets and placing it in front of Roxaius.

"Pick one!" she happily said.

Roxaius looked up at her. "Angel… I'm not hungry right now."

She aww-ed. "But Selai told me to bring you some sweets!" she grinned. "Pick one! Or I'll sing."

"Okay, I'll pick one!" Roxaius looked at the plate and grabbed the piece of double layer chocolate cake. Angel gave a twirl with the tray and all, and ran out the piano room, Roxaius hearing a giggle from Selai.

The young prince stared at the cake and placed it on the piano keys. He kept playing with the keys, his fingers jumping over the cake as he waited. Was the guard just joking with him? Playing with him? Was he really coming?

"Hello? Are you still here?"

Roxaius looked up, grabbing the cake and walking to the door where the red head was, looking around. He smiled when he noticed the prince walking to him shyly.

"There you are! What's that?"

"It's chocolate cake." Roxaius looked up. "Angel gave it to me."

"That's cool." He lowered his head and took a bite out of the cake. "It's good!"

"You can have it. I'm not fond of sweets, but Selai insists on feeding them to me because Sorae likes them." Roxaius placed the cake in the red head's hands. "You have it. Really."

The red head took a bite out of it, then pulled the blond closer and kissed him, the young prince showing no resistance. They separated, the taste of chocolate in Roxaius tongue.

"You disgusting pervert!" the blond prince replied, slapping the red head.

The guard stopped the second strike. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but you didn't have to hit me!"

"How could you! You… you…" Roxaius sniffed, tears finally falling, the frustration of everything that happened ever since he went to see his parents hours before finally breaking through. "Stupid idiot. I don't even know your name."

The red head softly smiled, holding the blond in his arms and rubbing his back. "I'm sorry. I'm Lae Bastion. I've taken care of you countless of times. You just never remember me."

"Lae…" Roxaius cuddled him. "I'm not fond of sweets… but that tasted good."

"That's good!" Lae smiled, raising the blond in his arms. "Now, come on! I promised you to get you out for a while. You need it."

Roxaius smiled. "Idiot. What if someone sees us?"

Lae laughed. "Doesn't matter! Let's have some fun!"

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!  
---------------------------------------------

**(EDIT)**  
Hehe, typos! Fixed a few, and I fixed your thing, Juju! Sorry about that! XD

**(Author's rants)**  
I'm sorry this is kinda short! And, gasp! Too much AkuRoku instead of RikuSora! Shame on me. XD But this was fun. Finally writing Axel's and Roxas' past relationship was quite interesting.

**(Things you should know)**  
Axel's past name (first and last) was made thanks to Juju when I was one day at her house musing about this. So, half the credit for his name is hers.

BTW, I was not on crack when I wrote the last chapter… it just… came weird like that…

As for the little mission thing from last time, I would like to thank **AngelicOrgueil** for finding out where the song was from! So in honor of my word, the bubbly maid Angel was created. She's Selai's friend! Fun, fun!

**(Things I was hearing and/or working on while writing this chapter)**

Hearing:  
1. More DDR and anime music (it's there by default on my playlist XD).

2. Repeats of the second season of 4400 (OMG this is awesome!)

3. Random cartoon shows.

4. OMG, "Ōban: Star Racers" is awesome! Much fun. I loved the first two episodes! Yay!

5. The original OP of "Ōban: Star Racers"… does anyone know if the show is Japanese or French, or a collab between the two? Cuz the original OP song passed on the French3 channel starts in Japanese but ends in French, so I'm not sure… No, it's not a mission, sorry… (no mission cuz I have no idea what to give as prize)

Working:  
1. More of the AlbelFayt fic "A little bit of love"

2. Math book (bleh).

**(Reviews)**

1. **AngelicOrgueil** – My god, you're so hyper! Hehehe! But, thank you for telling me what anime it was from! I never would've thought it was from Sonic X. Must've been really long ago that I downloaded it then! And the white stuff, don't eat that!

2. **Kelly** – you know what? You're right! This chapter is slightly dedicated to you for the idea! Yay, I'm crerative! Whoot!

3. **Bonnie** **Mizuhara** – I'm sorry that Sora drowned. Hehehe, I don't think I smoked anything when I wrote it. It was too strange? I'm sorry?

4. **Largo-sensei **– Hahaha. I think I've had people go "how can you live in that heat and not die of dehydration or something!". So yeah. I've heard that Florida's actually hotter than my lil island because of so many people and tourist (this being Miami), but since I've never been to the states I can't prove that. Oooh! Jamaima pancakes! Darn, I haven't had those in ages! Yum! I'm awesome? Aww, thanks! Ahh, I don't think you've told me, but thank you! I'm quite flattered!

5. **Prozacfairy** – Yes, he drowned! I'm sorry… that idea was already in my head since over five chapters ago… so was Irvine and Selphie! Yay! Yes, Kairi is overly evil in this fic! But in my vampire one she's kinda nice… well, she's Sora's maid, there's not much she can do there.

6. **Kayrana** – Aww, that's so sweet! Reviewing even though you were so lazy! For some reason, I don't feel that chapter to be random and fasy paced… okay, scratch the random part. But it was mostly it was to finally throw Irvine into the fray. XD. It feels like someone left the heater on? How hot is it there? Here it's from 88 to 95 degrees farenheit (I proved it!), and I get by the day stuck with my fan, or outside… XD Good luck with those final days of school! And, I'm glad you like my story. Yay!

7. **losthimagain** – no! It's not on crack! Hehehe. Does it really sound different? Ah, but I'm glad you liked it!

So! All in all! Thanks to everyone. Your updates make me happy! Whoot! See ya later!


	31. Your name means sky, did you know?

  
**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai

**Author's note**: I forgot to explain that the AkuRoku moment from the last chapter comes before Rikue runs out his castle. Sorry, sorry. I noticed way later. Heh. **Sorry that this chapter's short!** (don't kill me…)

-------------------------  
Chapter 31: Your name means sky, did you know?  
-------------------------

Roxaius giggled as he ran down the hall, Lae hot on his trail. The young guard had less shifts lately and spent all his newly found free time playing around with his little blond lover. No one seemed to mind much either. In fact, Cloud looked at them worriedly from time to time.

Quickly turning, Lae gave it a last effort and pounced on Roxaius, both laughing at their chase ending. Once the laughter was gone, leaving wide smiles, Roxaius frowned, looking up at Lae worried.

"What's wrong?" Lae quickly asked, nuzzling the blond's hair.

"I understand why Cloud left the heir title to me. And I can't have it."

The red head looked at him completely puzzled. "What do you mean you can't have it? That's as silly as when Cloud said it."

"But I'm serious. I can't have it." Roxaius softly touched one of Lae's cheeks. "Can't you see? I love you so much. I can't even begin to finish thinking on what life without you would be." He got up, Lae helping him too.

"What does the heir title have to do with that?'

Roxaius looked down. "Being the heir entitles you to many things, but it also entitles that if the earth kin were to declare war on us, or vice versa, Hikari would be the winning trophy. Whichever side wins, also wins the supposedly honor of marrying her. Until then, she gets to choose which side she would like to marry off to. It's the latest version of arranged marriage. Pathetic."

"I see." Lae nodded. "But if you won't have it, are you giving it back to Cloud?"

"No. He wouldn't let me anyway." The blond prince chuckled. "I would have to give it to Sorae. He doesn't have someone to love since he's always locked up in his room or hiding out in the gardens. He wouldn't mind."

-------------------------

Sorae looked up in shock, Shion shrugging at him.

"He what! But, but… but that's not fair!" he whined.

Shion sighed. "I'm sorry, but that was what they wanted. Cloud still hasn't given me his reason, but Roxaius did. I imagine it's the same for Claudius. Silly boys."

Sorae pouted. "But that's not fair!" he repeated. "That's so selfish of them just dumping me the title and not even coming to tell me about it!"

Shion chuckled. "Anyway, your new lessons start soon, so hop to it. Give my regards and apologies to the tutor for all the mess up."

"But!"

"That would be all Sorae. Have fun."

"Fun! This is not fun or funny! Do you even know that Ro has a bad habit of mocking me because I was named different?"

Shion signaled him closer, Sorae walking up to his father. The king scooped up the young prince onto his lap. "Do you hate your name?"

Sorae looked down at the hands on his lap. "No. But it's not fair that mine is different."

He chuckled. "Your mother took over a year to pick that name for you. And finally, after much thinking and pondering, she sat you on the balcony edge and took a good look at you. You turned up to look at the sky with a big smile and pointed to it, turning to look at her with your happy smile and big wide blue eyes. She looked up to the sky, then back at you and saw the same in you eyes. Did you know that your name is the most special one?"

"What about Cloud's? His name is similar. It's a cloud!"

"Actually, Cloud's name is my fault. So was Ro's name. Your mother couldn't think of pretty good names, so I thought it would be nice for me to name them. Cloud's came from one of your great ancestors, the great swordsman Claudius."

"And Ro?"

"Wait, I'm not done yet." Shion smiled. "So the nickname Cloud came as a way of shortening Claudius. But Cloud himself changed the way it was spelled. As for Roxas' name, that was the name of my grandfather's best friend. I met him once, he was really awesome."

Sorae looked up. "And my name?"

"Your mother thought that it wasn't fair that I got to name them, so she wanted to name you on her own. Which is the reason it took so long to find your name. And as she looked into your eyes and saw the same clear blue sky in them as the one behind you. That's when she picked your name. Did you know that in one of the human languages, Sora means sky? She loved that name. So she added and 'e' at the end, grabbed you and came running to me with you giggling in her arms. And she pronounced your name to the whole court, settling you on my lap."

"You were in a meeting?"

Shion nodded. "I was. But that didn't stop her. And she smiled widely, quite proud of herself, and repeated it for me. I asked her why, and she said that it was because of what your name meant."

"So my name is special?"

"It's very special. You should be proud of it."

Sorae smiled to himself and jumped off his father's lap. "Okay. Thank you."

Shion grinned. "Not at all. I love remembering that. Now off you go. You'll be late for your classes if you stay here much longer."

Sorae rolled his eyes but walked out the room and down the hall to meet his fate.

-------------------------

"Wow, it's really hot here." Sorae mused, looking up the green leaves of the palm he was sitting against.

Rikue chuckled. "It's an island, Fluffy. I believe it's supposed to be hot."

"And the sky is so blue."

"It's always blue, Fluffy."

"Shut up, Bunny." Sorae smiled, looking at Rikue's aqua eyes. "Your eyes have the same color as the sea. It's pretty."

Rikue rubbed his nose with Sorae's. "I know that. And yours are the same color as the sky. It's really beautiful."

Sorae giggled. "I guess that's why it goes with my name."

"Your name?"

The young heaven prince nodded. "Yeah. I thought that my name was bad and such because my brothers mocked me for it being really different from theirs. But dad cleared it up for me. It was because mom named me."

Rikue chuckled. "Your mom, huh? And who named you brothers?"

"Dad named them both. But, I'm proud of my name now. It was something mom gave me and just me after a long time of thinking."

"That's sweet. Where is she now?"

Sorae shrugged. "Depends. She might be napping or playing the piano. Depends on the time. Why do you ask?"

Rikue laughed, giving the little brunet in his arms a tight hug. "You idiot! You made it sound like she had passed away or something!"

"I did?"

"Yes! You really did!"

Sorae laughed. "I'm sorry! I didn't really mean it, it's just… it was sweet."

"No, it was adorable. I'm sure that whatever your name is, is beautiful."

"One day I'll tell you. And you'll tell me yours too."

"I promise."

The smiled at each other and turned to watch the rolling waves and at the horizon. I really did look like the sea was melting with the sky.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
Yes, I know, it's short. I was bored and watching movies… shush!

BTW, I'll be taking a short summer break. Mainly cuz I have no internet until I finish the math book (I'm sneaking around to just post the chapters XD). So, please wait for me to return, kay? Please and thank you!

**(Things you should know)**  
A bit of AkuRoku at the beginning, and lots of RikuSora at the end! I love it! Did anyone notice how ever since Axel and Ro appeared, things have been circling around them? No! That's just wrong! This is not their fic! Shame on me….. bah! XD

**(Things I was hearing and/or working on while writing this chapter)**  
Well, there's too many to list here. But I will note the fact that I'm obsessing over Ōban: Star Racers a lot. Heh.

**(Reviews)**

**1.** **AngelicOrgueil** – Yeah, you should've left me a description… Oh well. Leave it anyway, just in case! Ahh, the popos took the white stuff? Too bad! You almost cried! Makes me kinda proud that you were that happy over lil Angel! Whoot!

**2.** **kingdomhearts222** – yeah, it is becoming more popular! I'm making up all the AkuRoku with this chapter! (I hope)

**3.** **Largo-sensei** – haha. Not in a while, no. My sister makes them every other day and never shares. Oooh! I love roller coasters! Heh, back to the fluffy bunnies! XD Hmmm, chocolate… I should go have some now that you mention it! Whoot! More hugs, plushies and fluffy bunnies! Yay! Bwahahahaha! XD

**4.** **Prozacfairy** – yeah, it is. And Shion/Sion is such a lovable idiot and just agrees… oy.

**5.** **Bonnie Mizuhara** – yeah, too much AkuRoku. Sorry!

**6.** **nurseangel** – I fixed it! I fixed it! Sorry! Oooh! Hullo, Adrian!

**7.** **losthimagain** – thank you for the review!

**8.** **The-2nd-Yaoi-Ninja** – um, thanks! XD btw, I love your nickname!

And there you have it! Now, I'm off! I have to finish this book soon so I can go back to fic writing!


	32. Dearly Beloved – reprise –

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai

**Author's note**: In slight honor of my sister's fic, I named the fic before writing the chapter. I also have the name for the next chapter: _Passion – after the battle –_. Why? Because in the next chapter most of the stuff I imagined when hearing that song appear. Sad, but true.

-------------------------  
Chapter 32: Dearly Beloved – reprise –  
-------------------------

A large yawn. Then a chuckle and a soft cuddle. Sorae looked up at Rikue, smiling. It was another day. Another meeting. Another run away moment. Cloud was somewhere in the island with Squall, Selai was somewhere with Wolf and Irving. Everyone had someone they had met in the island.

"Are you tired?" Sorae asked.

Rikue cuddled the young heaven prince in his arms and lap. "Yeah. My father was being incredibly annoying last night and I had to go see what he wanted. That just kept me up all night."

Sorae blinked. "Do you want to take a nap? I'll be okay…"

Rikue just shook his head. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

With a smile, Sorae took out a white ribbon from his pocket, showing it to Rikue very proudly. "Look! I sent my brother to get this for me when he went out shopping the other day. It's for you!"

Rikue picked it up, shocked with the sudden gift. "Wow. I mean, wow. Thank you." He grabbed his hair together and tied it up with the ribbon. "Thank you. That's so sweet of you."

Sorae blushed, pleased with himself. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Like it? I love it! It's incredibly soft. But I don't have something to give you."

"It's okay."

"I know!" Rikue reached around the back of his neck to take off the blue necklace he had on. "I got this the other day when Irving and I went around the market. It seemed like such a strange creation that I just had to get it. It also reminded me of you." He held up the blue crystal moon hanging from the blue cord.

Sorae carefully took it in his hands, touching it very softly then holding it up to the sky to see how the light reflected through the moon. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad. You can have it then."

"What?" Sorae quickly turned around, cradling the necklace in his hands. "But it's too precious to you."

"Nah. It's okay. Besides, it matches your eyes. It would be better off with you." He took it from the brunet's hand and placed it around his neck. "It definitely looks better on you."

Sorae leaned up, closing his eyes and softly pressing his lips to Rikue's. A soft kiss as a sign of deep gratitude. Then he quickly leaned back down and giggled. Rikue pressed his forehead to the brunet's and smiled. They both froze when they heard the high screechy gasp, then the question "What are you two doing here? Together!"

They turned around, coming face to face with Hikari. Both uttered a "shit" before looking up at each other then quickly back at Hikari.

"What are you doing here!" they asked her, quite horrified.

"What? Well, I was quite bored and as a whim went to visit Rikue, but for strange reason he had disappeared. Then I went to visit Sorae, and I bumped into that rude red-head with Roxaius, and they said he had gone visit some friends here. So I was looking around, and imagine my surprise! Both heirs to their enemy kingdoms! Here! Being friendly with each other!" She glared. "What is going on?"

Rikue got up, pulling Sorae with him. "Hikari. I'm going to pretend I haven't seen you. I need to talk with him alone. So just, go back home." And he walked off, pulling the flustered brunet with him.

Hikari stared at their retreating forms with wide eyes, shocked. He just blew her off. She glared. No one ever gets away with blowing her off. She got up and rushed back. She had a plan.

Meanwhile, Rikue reached the giant tree in the middle of the island and sat down, Sorae sitting in front of him.

"Let's go over this now." Rikue started. "I'm Rikue, heir to the earth kingdom."

Sorae blinked, swallowing the information. "Um, I'm Sorae, current heir to the heaven kingdom, and only because both Cloud and Ro dropped the title on me."

Rikue nodded, then paused. "Right, you had told me you were the third born." He sighed. "That explains how you know Hikari."

"I'm sorry. I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to believe it."

"You too? I had suspicions too!" Rikue smiled, making Sorae give him a small smile. "Well, there's not really much we can do about us being heirs."

"Except not marry Hikari."

Rikue laughed. "Yeah, except marrying her. God she's so whinny."

"To you too? She's pretends to be this perfect princess, but she's not." Sorae smiled.

"Right. And her cousin, Naminé, she's so adorable. If only Hikari was that nice. It would actually make it pleasant to marry her." Rikue reached over and pulled Sorae to him. "Not that I would mind marrying you. In fact, I would love to. We could share my family's sacred royal vows…"

Sorae held Rikue tightly. "That would be nice. I would like it a lot. And we could share my family's royal vows. Although I think they might be the same vows."

Rikue chuckled. "Yeah, I think so too."

"STOP!" Came a voice, quite different from Hikari's, Yun's, or Selai's. "Don't kiss again!"

Both looked up, seeing a small girl jump from the branches of the tree and land next to them, quickly grabbing Sorae's arm and pulling him away from Rikue.

"What? What do you mean?" Sorae asked, confused and slightly scared of the little girl.

She pouted. "Stop doing stupid stuff!" she let go of Sorae's arm. "Anyway, hi! I'm one of the time deities. Future to be exact. My name's Clotho."

Two older girls came out from around the tree and waved at them.

The middle one spoke up. "Yes, hello. Sorry for the bother. I am Lachesis, present. And this," she pointed to the oldest one, "is Atropos, past. We are the deities of time, as Clotho has already said. We have come with a warning."

Clotho ran up to them, taking hold of Lachesis' hand. "Right, the warning. Sorry."

Atropos shook her head. "Anyway, I'm afraid to say that you two, as future heirs to your respective kingdoms, are not allowed to kiss each other as of… well, five minutes ago."

Rikue twitched. "What! Time deities of not, are you out of your mind!"

Lachesis chuckled. "No, we are not out of out minds. Quite in them, really."

"You can do something else, though!" Clotho exclaimed. "Like create a solid manifestation of your love!"

Atropos grabbed Clotho and put her hands over the little one's mouth. "Shut up. Just because you know what'll happen, that's not reason to tell them."

Sorae looked up. "A solid manifestation? Like what?"

Rikue inched closer, grabbing Sorae's hand. He noticed Clotho making a movement as if she was going to tackle him, but he shook his head. "I'm not doing anything but holding his hand!" he exclaimed, Clotho looking at him suspiciously.

But she let it pass. Instead, she answered Sorae's question. "Well, you could make a fruit that would normally be tasteless, but when shared with a loved one and a kiss your destinies would be intertwined forever and ever. And if you have that much love, you could just cross the time bridge and be reborn together."

Sorae quickly held the necklace Rikue had given him. He looked up at the earth prince with a smile. "It could be yellow and in the shape of a star."

Rikue smiled back. "And I know the perfect name for it too."

Lachesis smiled. "Then, it is settled." She motioned for them to stand. "Let us all form a circle around the Fate Weaver and concentrate our powers to create it."

"The Fate Weaver is the tree's name." Atropos cleared up.

They all did as told, each standing at a point around the Fate Weaver. They held their hands in front of them.

"Right." Lachesis approved. "Now, think of the fruit. Remember that it is star shaped and yellow. Preferably big enough to fit your hand, but not too big. Once you have the picture in your mind, concentrate your powers at the Fate Weaver. Any questions?"

"Oh!" Sorae quickly exclaimed. "Since when does this tree have a name?"

Clotho giggled. "Since a long time ago!"

"Exactly. Humans do not normally know it." Lachesis explained. "Any more pressing questions? Unrelated to the tree?"

"Yeah, I have a question." Rikue blinked. "Why is it that you're helping us? As far as I've been told, the time deities don't come out and help random people as a charity thing."

"Unfortunately, we aren't normally allowed to come here and help out like this, but your relationship was getting dangerous for the sake of the world." Atropos explained. "Are we making this fruit, or what!" she angrily asked.

"Yes." Lachesis said.

Finally, they all shut up and concentrated on making the fruit. Hours later of tough concentrating, there was a bright light in front of Sorae, everyone running to stand around the light to look at their creation.

"It's cute!" Clotho exclaimed.

"It is!" Sorae smiled, holding it up.

The Fate Weaver shone, a million little lights flying out of it and dispersing all around the island.

"Those are seeds." Atropos smiled. "The fruit will grow anywhere on this island. But only here. Anywhere else will kill it. But here, it'll thrive and make more. How cute."

Clotho took the fruit just as Sorae was going to take a bite out of it. "No! No eating! You're not allowed to eat it!"

Sorae frowned and pouted. "What! That's not fair! It's my fruit!"

Then time deities got together. They looked at Sorae and Rikue, their smile gone, Clotho throwing the fruit up the tree, the fruit never coming down again.

"What did you do with the Paopu!" Rikue asked, glaring at Clotho.

"It was necessary." Lachesis started. "Just as you two are not allowed to kiss again, you are also not allowed to eat the Paopu fruit, the one you have just created. Doing so will cause the destruction of both kingdoms."

"You didn't say that!" Sorae exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

Clotho smiled. "It's okay! Hundreds of years after this, you two will be reunited. And your love will be pure, formed by a single meeting. Shaped by misadventures. It'll be really cute!"

Rikue sighed. "But I want to love him now. Why is that so unfair?"

The girls smiled, but disappeared, leaving Rikue's question in the air. Moments later, Selai appeared, grabbing Sorae's hand.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized. "I know you told me not to talk about this when being here, but, there's trouble at the castle!"

Sorae looked at her puzzled. "I don't get it, what's wrong?"

"Hikari went to the king and told him you were being deceived into a fake friendship and/or love by the earth kingdom's prince." She exclaimed. "King Shion didn't pay much attention to that matter, so Hikari ran off and told the earth kingdom's king that it was you deceiving his son! Yun just told me!"

"And!" Sorae asked, fearing the worst.

"The earth kingdom's king has just declared war on the heaven kingdom, and King Shion's not backing down!"

"WHAT!" both princes asked horrified.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
Gasp! I wrote this on one sitting. Took me like two hours to write this. Finally! The war! Whoot! Please read and leave a review on my sister's fic! (she only has one reviewer!) It's called "**The Black King**" and it's very amusing!

**  
(Very important note!)**  
Other than that, I'm quite proud to say that Earth-Sky (for short) is officially finished as of August 3rd, 2006, around 10:08 pm. Now aren't I efficient? Other than that, I'm a lazy bum and I don't want to put all the remaining chapters at the same time. XD Oh, and, um… I forgot what it was now. Hehehehe. Oh well. I guess that was it. It's 34 chapters in total, plus a surprise. And partly ignore all the comments I wrote. Cuz I wrote them when I first wrote the chapters, and I have no idea what they say now! XD

**  
(Things you should know) **  
The time deities are actually what it's called the fates. Each have the power to control a certain period of time. One control's the present, the other the past, and the other the future. Namely (past, present, future) Atropos (Urd), Lachesis (Verdandi), and Clotho (Skuld). Meow. I like mythology… XD Norse one in specific. But the names Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis are not from Norse mythology. I can't remember from what mythology they were, actually (since I took it out of the book "Mythology for Dummies" which I had confiscated from a friend XD). But Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld are their Norse names (I confirmed it with the book "Gods, Heroes, & Kings")

I have weird books in my room aside from all the manga! Shocking, isn't it?

**  
(Things I was hearing and/or working on while writing this chapter) **  
Was supposed to be working on the math book… but it's currently 1:25 am, Friday July 7th. I'm not in the mood to work. As a plus side, all I've been hearing is my Playlist on the Window Media Player… which has a whooping total of 62 songs. Is anyone interested in what songs are in it? I'll be happy to write them down! Or better yet… I'll write them down on my livejournal. That's better! XD

**  
(Reviews)   
**

**1. The Shadows Hide All** – Aww. Too bad about your account. Here! Update! XD**   
2. AngelicOrgueil** – No, I have to write one XD. Sankyu for the reviews!**   
3. kingdomhearts222** – Yup.**   
4. Bonnie Mizuhara** – Hehehe. Yes it is.**   
5. Prozacfairy** – Ya!**   
6. Largo-sensei** – Yes, Ro and Cloud are dicks… wee! Chocolate!**   
7. ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat** – I'm glad you like! Oooh, sugar! Wee! Macarena!**   
8. Ink2** – hehe, it's okay. Thank you!**   
9. pansypantelones411** – sure?**   
10. Mana-san** – hehe, sure.


	33. Passion after the battle

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai

**Author's note**: Sob, sob. The war. Sob. The fic's ending! So little left…. I feel so sad about it. (huggles fic) Sob.

And I just noticed I'm an idiot. Trying to keep up with my plot bunnies not dying while I hadn't updated, I wrote this scene in a notebook where Sora explains that they had different names in their past lives. But, the chapter that I typed instead was far off from what I had originally written, in fact, there are a lot of things that were left out in the "cutting room" kinda thing. It was mostly things I would write during class and such. But anyway, I realized my mistake, so here's a short list on who's who. Present names first, then past.

Sora – Sorae ---------------------- Wakka – Watari  
Riku – Rikue ----------------------- Tidus – Tasuke  
Yuffie – Yun ----------------------- Sion – Shion  
Leon – Squall ----------------------Irvine – Irving  
Cloud – Claudius (Cloud) ---------- Roxas – Roxaius  
Selphie – Selai --------------------- Axel – Lae

Sorry again! Now on with the chapter!

-------------------------   
Chapter 33: Passion – after the battle –  
-------------------------

"The earth kingdom's king has just declared war on the heaven kingdom, and King Shion's not backing down!" Selai announced.

"WHAT!" both princes asked horrified.

They looked at each other worriedly. Selai looked around.

"Selai? Selai, where are you?" someone called.

Selai ran off to meet up with Irving, pouncing on him in tears. Wolf, the small wolf cub, whined at her. Behind him, Tasuke, Watari, Squall, Cloud, Yun, even Roxaius and Lae. They all came up to Sorae and Rikue, Roxaius hugging his younger brother.

"We're at war, Sorae." Roxaius said, patting the spiky brown locks. "And you're the crown prince. You should be at the castle in case something happens."

Sorae pushed him away and ran off to Rikue's arms, the earth prince smiling at the act.

"I don't want to." Sorae childishly replied.

A red flare shone in the sky, everyone looking up. Roxaius gave Rikue a nod and took hold of Lae's hand.

"Right. Of course." Roxaius simply said, softly smiling at Lae who stood by his side. "Lae and I will go off then. At least we should see if father needs us." And with that they walked away.

Irving held Selai in his arms, protecting her and patting her as she slept. "I will go see if there's a good shelter of some sort until this is over. I'm taking Selai with me." He declared, walking away as well, Tasuke and Watari running off after him.

"I'll go check if I can convince the king to calm down a bit." Yun stated.

"I'll go with you." Squall announced. As much as he didn't get along with his sister, he wasn't about to just let her go alone. It was dangerous right now. They ran off.

Cloud sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go see dad." He approached them, patting Sorae's back. "You two should hide somewhere. Other than that, good luck. See you later." And he ran off.

Everyone had gone as fast as they had arrived, leaving the princes to think on what to do.

"Let's go hide in my castle. I already have the hideout planned out." Rikue stated, but didn't wait from the brown haired prince to reply before dragging him off in direction of the castle, which was usually never there whenever Sorae looked.

Right across the island they were, was a bigger island, the castle in the center, overlooking the smaller one. They stood by the edge of the water, looking at the larger island.

"I can fly us across…" Sorae stated, Rikue chuckling at him.

"It's okay. There's a path over the water. We made it so the humans couldn't see it."

Rikue grabbed Sorae's hand and ran into the water, Sorae slightly panicking until he noticed they were stepping on something hard. They ran, Sorae looking up every once in a while to notice little lights in the sky. It was a hard battle.

Once back on land, they kept running until they reached the outside of the castle.

"Shit. There're guards everywhere!" Rikue muttered, Sorae squeezing his hand.

They walked around, hiding from the guards until they found the back entrance, Yun and Squall standing there, looking around at any sound. Rikue and Sorae approached them cautiously, Yun smiling relieved when she saw them.

"Come on." She urged. "Everyone's looking for you. For both of you. Hikari came by to tell you father, Rikue, that the heaven king's crown prince was in one of these islands. I thought we could look for you, but Squall said that you were coming to the castle. So we waited. Now, get in here before the guards find you."

She pushed them inside.

"What about you?" Sorae asked her, his blue eyes full of worry.

But Yun just smiled. "It's okay. We're gonna keep an eye here. We were ordered to anyway. You two go and hide, we'll be okay." She ruffled Sorae's brown spike.

Sorae nodded, letting go of Rikue's hand to hug her. Rikue smiled, then ran off when the brunet finished. They ran across the long hallway that led to that door, and ended up in the kitchen. There were two maids there. They smiled when they saw then, and pointed to a small door that led to the storage room. Rikue thanked them and ran into the storage room, closing the door. They sat down, leaning against the stone walls.

"I can't believe Hikari went and told then that!" Sorae exclaimed with a pout.

Rikue sighed, pulling Sorae into his arms, kissing his nose. "It'll be okay."

"You kissed me!"

"It was just the nose. I'm sure those three would allow that at least."

Sorae leaned his head in Rikue's shoulder and sighed. "I supposed so… fuwah?"

Rikue looked down at the brunet puzzled. "Fuwah?"

But Sorae simply stared at something behind Rikue and reached out, petting the silver tail the earth prince had. "A tail?"

"Ah. That. I guess my ears came out too." Rikue chuckled, Sorae quickly looking up to see the silver ears.

"Ears! How cute!" the brunet reached up to pet them. "I didn't know you had these!"

"Every earth kin has them. Except mine are silver, which is the color of the Royal Line."

"So your dad also has this pretty silver hair?"

Rikue nodded. "For some reason, earth kin have wolf genes. I guess it makes us different that way, just like your kin and your wings."

They laughed, but their laughter was cut short when the door opened, one of the maids coming in.

"The heaven kin are invading the castle!" She exclaimed. "It's not safe here anymore!"

Rikue nodded, getting up and pulling the brunet with him. They walked past the flustered maid, and ran out the kitchen. Sorae was getting even more worried by the minute. Roxaius, Lae, and Cloud went back to the castle to see if they could stop the war, but it didn't look like they were doing any progress.

They ran down halls, past rooms, hiding every once in a while from any soldier that passed by, be it earth kin or heaven kin. Finally, they reached the throne room, which was completely empty, except for a glittering crown lying near the throne. Rikue approached the crown, picking it up in his hands as his ears fell.

"What's wrong?" Sorae asked, even more worried.

"My father… he's dead." Rikue stated, clutching the crown in his hands so hard, his knuckles went white.

"What! No! Are you sure?" Sorae asked, but walked around to see if there was anyone else in the room.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Rikue took a deep breath, holding down his sorrow. Sorae stood near, sad, but like Rikue, holding down most of his sorrow.

"Sorae!" a voice called. "Sorae? Sorae! Where are you little brother?"

Sorae looked at the entrance. "It's Cloud!" he ran towards the entrance, pausing midway. "Cloud, over here!"

The blond prince entered the room, running up to hug his little brother. "Oh, thank goodness you're still alive."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Sorae asked as he tried to get out of Cloud's embrace.

Cloud let him go. "Sorae, your older brother, and his lover. They died. It was a casualty, more than anything, but they died."

"What! Ro died!" Blue eyes filled with tears, looked up to Cloud, looking for a sign that it was not true, but Cloud simply looked away. With a gasp, Sorae ran to Rikue, trying to calm himself down, but failing, breaking down to cry.

Rikue held him, sharing the pain of loosing family in a silly war.

"We have to go." Cloud stated, walking up to them.

Sorae, his cries now sobs, looked up startled. "What?"

"We have to go!" Cloud said more forcefully, grabbing the brunet's hand.

But Sorae shook free. "I'm not going."

"But, Sorae!"

"No!" Sorae took a deep breath. "I can't go back home. Not now."

Cloud grabbed his arms. "This is not a request, Sorae, it's an order. Father wants you to be safe. We HAVE to go!"

"NO!" the young prince exclaimed. "Don't you understand? Even if I go, that won't stop the war. There's no way to stop this war! Ro already proved that."

"Sorae, stop being stupid. We have to go. This is no longer about the war. This is about keeping you safe."

"Why? Because I'm the crown prince? Because you two suddenly decided to dump your stupid heir rights on me? Do you even realize that I DON'T WANT TO BE KING!"

Cloud blinked, then grabbed Sorae back into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never knew you were against it so much." Sorae simply nodded. "I guess it'll be okay now." Cloud let go of him. "I'll take back the heir rights. I'm sorry to have dropped such a burden on you. You didn't deserve that."

"What about dad?"

"He's gone, Sorae. Do you see why it was so important? Dad's gone."

Sorae paused whatever he was going to say and stared at Cloud. Not only did Roxaius died in a casualty, but now their father was gone too.

"Let's go home." Cloud declared.

But Sorae shook his head. "I'm not going. I already told you."

"These are no longer father's orders, these are mine. Let's go."

Rikue cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the two bickering brothers. "It's okay, Fluffy. Go on, I'll be alright."

Sorae ran up to him, grabbing his shirt. "No! I won't leave you alone! I can't. But, can't you come with us?"

But Rikue simply smiled. "It'll be okay. Don't worry. I'll be alright. And I can't leave. This is my castle now. I can't just up and leave. But, you go."

"But you'll die if you stay!"

"No I won't. Besides, it wouldn't matter if I died now."

"Yes it would! You can't just leave me like that!"

Rikue chuckled. "I'm not leaving you, silly. I'm just staying behind for a little while." He brushed the brunet's spikes. "After the war's over, I'll meet you back on the little island where we met. Okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

Sorae shook his head. "No! No, no, no! I don't want that! I'm afraid, I'm worried about you!"

"I'll be fine!" he smiled.

Cloud sighed, grabbing Sorae up over his shoulder. He looked at Rikue. "I'll guess I'll see you around then."

Rikue nodded, waving at them, Sorae struggling to get off.

"Let me go, Cloud! Let me go!" Sorae stretched his arms trying to grab Rikue who was already far away. "Bunny! Bun- RIKUE!

But Rikue simply smiled, still holding the crown tightly in his hands. That was the last image Sorae saw of him. Once Cloud reached the outside, he ran to the edge of the large island, and flew to the little one, placing Sorae down. Sorae looked around, it was were Rikue had once given him the dress/robe.

"You'll be okay here." Cloud said, flying away.

There was a large explosion, Sora running to see as Rikue's castle burned. He wanted to go look for him. To go save him. But he couldn't move. He was stuck there, scared.

Sorae didn't know, but Cloud was that way too. He was stopping the heaven kin from continuing the attack. There weren't that many of them anyway. And according to one of them, the earth kin had disappeared as well. They believed that the survivors went into hiding with the humans, but nothing was ever confirmed.

And Sorae waited, sitting by the edge, he waited. The castle disappeared a couple of days later, Sorae guessed that it burned down. But he continued waiting. Until finally, exhausted from lack of everything, he fell into the waters. He remembered all the moments he spent with Rikue as he went deeper into the water. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, it was bright. There was a large golden gate, Rikue sat at the steps. The earth prince smiled, and Sorae ran to him, holding him tightly.

"Hey, there. You came rather quickly." Rikue chuckled.

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny." Sorae simply said, not believing he was there, afraid he was dreaming.

"Back to nicknames? I thought for sure you got rid of that when you called me by my name. So-ra-e."

Sorae looked up. "I can't believe you're here. I can touch you. It's not a dream."

But Rikue looked at him puzzled. "Of course it's not a dream, silly." He looked behind him at the gates. "These are the gates to be reborn. You brother and the red-head one already passed by. They were sitting here waiting to see if anyone else would come. When they saw me, they smiled and left."

"I see." Sorae smiled. "Are we going too?"

"Sure."

Rikue took Sorae's hand in his, and smiled. They walked towards the gates, these opening for them. And they walked in, holding tightly to each other's hand. Hoping to never let go. To stay with each other for all eternity.

---------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
The past is down. Down to the (hopefully) last detail. How was that? Was it good? Was it bad? Ahh. I like it. Hope everyone does too!

**  
(Things you should know) **  
Hikari is evil. XD

This is probably the longest chapter up to date. I'm amazed. I didn't want it to end. Heh

**  
(Things I was hearing and/or working on while writing this chapter) **  
Hearing the playlist, of course. But that's about it.

**  
(Reviews)   
OMG, what happened with the reviews! (sob) **

**1. Largo-sensei** – wow, that's a lot of songs! Yus, in my media player there are A LOT of songs. I posted the list on LJ, sorry. Really? All the good ones? I feel happy!

**2. ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat** – I'm sorry I took so long. I did say I was taking a break for the summer…. But I did finish the whole fic…. POKE!

**3. Prozacfairy** – yes.

**4. Bonnie Mizuhara** – …. They do, don't they? I like Clotho the best. She's so hyper-ish! Yus, Hikari is evil….

**Really… what happened to everyone? Review! Please?**


	34. The magic of the earth and the sky

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

Disclaimer: …………

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai

**Author's note**: THE LAST CHAPTER. No, I'm not kidding. This is the last chapter. Read the notes at the end for more info. There's a surprise too!

-------------------------  
Chapter 34: The magic of the earth and the sky  
-------------------------

Sora yawned and looked around. There was chaos all around, and Selphie tried to control it by hitting everyone over the head with the script whenever she felt they weren't doing something useful. They were currently near the end of the play, and they were taking a ten minute break. Which was more for their sake rather than for the audience's sake.

Plus, since Selphie wanted to save this for all time, she made everyone pitch in to contract a small company to record the play, which caused a bit of an uproar from the cast and staff members. But since everyone was getting a copy of it, the arguing didn't last very long. In fact, it inspired them to do even better than before, meaning better than during the practice sessions.

"Here, Sora. I got you some juice." Riku approached Sora, handing the brunet a bottle of pink liquid. "Supposedly it's good."

Sora smiled at him. "Thanks. I actually like this strawberry melon juice a lot."

They leaned against the way as they drank their respective juices and watching the others running around.

"Will you be okay? That scene is coming up soon." Riku said, pausing to look at Axel run past them looking for Roxas.

Sora looked at the stage, and sighed. "I'll probably won't be okay." He looked up at Riku. "It was really sad, you know."

Riku smiled at him. "Yeah. I read the play before Selphie cut it. I was quite surprised."

"There's nothing to be surprised about, really." Sora noted. He smiled and waved at Cloud as he passed by, waving back.

"Why is that?"

"If you had contributed to most of the parts that I didn't know about, Selphie would've been more troubled figuring out what to cut out."

Riku leaned and kissed Sora's cheek. "I didn't mean that."

"Huh? What did you mean, then?"

"SORA!" Selphie called, running towards them, hitting Riku over the head with the script. "We're starting soon, so both of you get ready, okay?"

Sora gave her a nervous chuckle. "Sure. Ah, please stop hitting Riku and the others with the script."

"I've been trying to stop her since last week. Sorry." Irvine apologized, appearing out of nowhere and scooping up Selphie in his arms. "This little one is a bit troublesome." He laughed, even as Selphie hit him with the script instead.

"Right…" Riku simply said, but took Sora's hand and walked away. "We should get ready."

---- Some time later ----

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, worried.

"My father… he's dead." Riku replied, clutching the crown in his hands so hard, his knuckles went white.

"What! No! Are you sure?" Sora asked, but walked around stage as if looking to see there wasn't anyone there.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Riku took a deep breath, while Sora stood near, sad. Then Riku looked up, placing the crown on Sora's head. Sora looked up puzzled. This isn't right. This wasn't the way it happened. And since Selphie clearly knew that, she was holding Irvine's hand in a tight squeeze, quietly panicking over the sudden change in the script. Cloud, who was on the other side, also backstage, froze. He had been waiting for his cue to go in, but with Riku's suddenly changing the script, he decided to wait and see what would happen.

The crowd was softly murmuring, wondering why Riku suddenly went quiet. They gasped when Riku leaned down, pulling Sora's dress down and kissing the spot of the brunet's rapidly beating heart. And Riku looked up to Sora with a smile.

"You are mine, as I am yours. I shall always place your happiness before mine, as well as your health and your safety. I vow to stay by your side, through all eternity if needed, because my love for you will be with you always." Riku recited the vows.

"The royal vows." Sora gasped. He looked down to where Riku had kissed, a golden round mark appeared. "Um…"

Riku straightened, still smiling, fixing Sora's dress. "Now you, my little fluff ball." He said as he raised his shirt.

Sora nodded, taking off the crown and placing it on Riku, then leaning down to kiss Riku's heart. "You are mine, as I am yours. I shall always place your happiness before mine, as well as your health and your safety. I vow to stay by your side, through all eternity if needed, because my love for you will be with you always." Sora repeated, straightening as he saw the mark appear on Riku as well.

Riku leaned down towards Sora, lowering his shirt as he placed a soft kiss on Sora's lips, taking his crown off in the process. He also made a hidden motion for Cloud to get on with the original play already. Cloud gulped and nodded, although he was sure Riku couldn't see it.

"Sorae? Sorae! Where are you little brother?" Cloud called.

Sora blushed, breaking the kiss to look towards where Cloud was, walking a few steps in his direction. "It's Cloud! Over here Cloud!"

Cloud ran up the stage, running to hug Sora. "You stupid idiots. Did you have to make the vows during the play?" he whispered, scolding.

"Yes. Sorry." Sora murmured his apology.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive." Cloud said, loudly, continuing with the play.

Meanwhile, Selphie gave a sigh, quickly turning around and hitting Roxas with the script, the unlucky blond not able to dodge or cover himself in time.

"Why are you hitting me!" Roxas argued, angry at her sudden reaction.

"Because you're his twin. Plus, he's currently in the middle of the play so I'm not able to hit him." Selphie huffed.

But she quickly recovered her carefree self when she noticed that the play was nearing the accorded ending, and ran to where the backstage narrating microphone was, waiting for the curtain drop.

Once Cloud ran off with the screaming Sora on his back, the curtains fell, Selphie shushing everyone before turning on the microphone. "But Rikue never survived, and couldn't fulfill his promise. Drove into denial, Sorae waited endlessly on the island. He waited and waited, hoping that one day Rikue would come back, even though he had watched as the castle burned down. It is said that Cloud, after taking back the heir rights from his youngest brother, confronted the heaven kin's troops, and stopped the war.

"Even after Sorae's death, Cloud continued to search for any sign of the remaining earth kin, but even at the burnt remains of the castle, he couldn't find anything other than the crown Rikue held the last time he saw him. Sadden that he couldn't find anything, he spent countless days searching until he was suddenly murdered at the ruins. The ruins were then forgotten, only bits and pieces of this tragic story being passed down by the island's inhabitants, it's possible that it was Cloud himself who started to tell it, telling everyone that in the far off future, the princes would be reborn as normal humans to continue their unforgettable promise, and make sure they're never separated ever again."

The lights went off on the stage, everyone running on to it for their vows. Once the lights were back on, they vowed. The crowd clapped, they cheered, and they cried. It really was a once in a lifetime show. After the first vow, they took a second, then they finally filed backstage. Once backstage, Selphie was happily running around hugging people, giving her congrats on a good show, then hitting them over the head with the script, blaming it on Riku mostly.

"I have a great idea!" Selphie declared once everyone was out of wardrobe. "Let's go to the ice cream shop to celebrate!"

And even if they were a bit miffed at being hit by the script, they couldn't deny that this was the best day in their lives. The ice cream shop got full quickly with the crew, along with the fans of the play.

Selphie declared a toast. "Ahem. A toast to, first of all, a good play!"

Everyone cheered.

"Secondly, to the reborn princes and their memories. Because if it wasn't for Sora starting to remember, we wouldn't have the complete story in the first place."

Another cheer.

"Thirdly, to this beautiful day which has been marked as the day the Paopu was created."

A couple of laughs, but another cheer.

"And fourthly, to me, who got proposed by Irvine." She squealed.

There was a pause, everyone staring at Selphie shocked, before cheering and flooding her with questions, Irvine not believing she said it.

"Ahh, she's getting married!" Sora said, slightly disappointed, but happy for her.

"She's too young. We should stop her before Irvine regrets it." Riku joked.

"Nah. He won't. He has liked her since way before, remember? Either way, I'm glad it's over." Sora placed his left hand over his heart. "It's all finally over."

Riku reached across him, taking Sora's hand into his. "Yes, it is."

Sora smiled. "I'm still surprised Selphie managed to convince Kairi to do her part as Hikari."

"You're right, that was rather strange."

Even as they pondered on it, Kairi appeared before them, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I've been so mean to you all this time, and I haven't even realized that it wasn't because you were stealing away Riku, well partly it was, but still. I'm sorry. Would you ever forgive me?" she looked like she would cry again.

Sora simply smiled at her. "Sure! Since no one was really hurt or anything, yeah. I forgive you."

And so came the waterworks as Kairi hugged Sora. "After all the mean things I said and did to you…" she let him go a few minutes later, apologizing and thanking them before leaving.

"That was weird." Sora stated, Riku moving to sit next to Sora just at Roxas and Axel sat across them where Riku had sat.

"Congrats on the play, Sora." Roxas said, looking around before passing a small crystal pot like the ones for baby food, but with a rather yellowy-clear mush at the bottom. "It's not much, but you two should eat this. We stole one and made this purée out of it, not wasting a single piece. Out of precaution of course."

Irvine quickly grabbed a seat and sat with them, a notepad in his hand. "Okay, I'm ready. Tell me how it tastes like and everything since I need it for my project."

Sora blinked, but Riku picked up the pot and opened it, grabbing the spoon he had use for ice cream and eating a bit. He made a face like he was eating something utterly disgusting.

"Is it that bad?" Roxas asked, but laughed. Riku's face was priceless.

"This is not bad." Riku started. "It's horrible! It's like eating something rotten. Or a couple of things rotten." But even so, he picked another bit, this time, force-feeding it to Sora.

Everyone waited for Sora's response, only that Sora's face lit up and he opened his mouth, asking for more. Curious with the strange response, Riku fed him another bit, and tasted some himself, even though he expected the strong foul taste from before. But it didn't come.

"It's sweet!" Riku exclaimed, quite surprised at the sudden change.

Sora opened his mouth again. He really liked it. "It's a bit like the strawberry melon juice I like."

"Really? To me it tastes like apple sauce." Riku pondered, feeding Sora a spoonful, eating that much himself.

Irvine scribbled it all down. "So it's bad if you eat it alone, but if it's shared it tastes good. Even if the tastes differ depending on who's eating it."

"What about the kiss part?" Axel asked. "Remember? You guys wrote that those three said that if the fruit is shared with a loved one and a kiss your destinies would become intertwined."

Riku smiled, making Sora look up before kissing him, the symbols on their chest slightly shinning, even if no one noticed.

"Ahh…" Sora sighed when they separated, Riku feeding him more. "I thought Clotho said that it would be tasteless, not bad tasting."

"That's your fault." A sudden voice said, the table inhabitants turning to look at the small girl. "That's because even when I told him that he couldn't kiss you, he went and kissed you!"

"It was on the nose!" Riku exclaimed, glaring at her.

"But it was a kiss." She noticed the melting ice cream Sora had abandoned and looked at it anxiously. But she decided to ignore it. "Anyway, in order to avoid anything extremely bad from happening because of that silly kiss, we directed it towards the fruit, making the otherwise tasteless fruit into a bad tasting one. Well, at least it stopped idiots from recklessly eating it." She gave Sora a hug. "I'm glad it turned out like this. I guess this is goodbye. Don't go around doing stupid stuff!" And she ran off into the crowd towards the exit, disappearing from view.

"What was that?" Irvine asked once he had recovered from the shock.

Sora chuckled. "You just had the once in a lifetime opportunity to meet Clotho, the time deity of the future."

"THAT was Clotho!" Roxas asked, quite shocked. "That bratty little girl!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Most unfortunately."

They continued talking for hours. The Paopu purée that Roxas and Axel had made was finished, and the ice cream they were eating was gone. At one point, Riku went out with Sora, letting the others continue to party, and took the brunet to the small island. Once there, he took Sora's hands and kissed them.

"We're married by the royal vows, and our destinies are intertwined by the fruit." Riku softly said.

Sora nodded. "We are…"

"There's no need to be worried about our parents, about the kingdoms, about Hikari. There's just you and me, and there's nothing else that can separate us anymore." Riku pulled Sora into his arms. "This is the beginning of our future, Sora."

"It is. And there's nothing else I'd rather be doing than spending that future with you."

And softly under the setting sun, they kissed, a never ending promise finally fulfilled. They suffered countless pains and sorrows, but now as they kissed under the bright glow of the setting sun and the first appearing stars, they were certain that this was the beginning of a new life.

---------------------------------------------  
The end…!  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
Oh, dear, God, it's over. I'm in shock. Ah! SORRY FOR THE LAME ENDING! Seriously, I didn't know what to write to end it. Well, it was a happy ending… XD And not only that but the play was a success (XD), Selphie's getting married (gasp!), Clotho made a re-appearance (the hell?), and Riku and Sora were fed Paopu purée (giggle).

SO! How was that for a shocking ending? Bah, I could write an extra chapter as a bonus, but I wouldn't know about what… (reads the extra chapter written during history class out of boredom) that's it! XD I can't believe I forgot about this! THERE'S AN EXTRA CHAPTER! Just something extra for everyone. Hehehehe. But other than that, I would like to thank EVERYONE (!) for having accompanied me during these two years (shock) that took to write this. I'm really glad to have kept with it from beginning to end, and it does give me a sense of pride and satisfaction over it. I was a good project, it helped me with my writing (and narrating skills) and it earned me a stalker (hullo Nessa!). Hahaha.

But really, thank you for being with me. And I hope you enjoy the extra chapter as well.

**  
(Things you should know)**  
This is the last thing I wrote in Fayt (my laptop) before going to change it (because the battery died and Costco is annoying and said that they didn't have replacements or the tools to fix it so it was better to exchange it for a new one… the laptop not the battery).

There's not supposed to be anything missing! But if there is, I would like to know what so I can add it on the revised version. (grin)

**  
(Things I was hearing and/or working on while writing this chapter) **  
Working on "A little bit of love", and hearing the playlist. Same old, same old.

**  
(Reviews) **

** 1. pansypantelones411** – LOL. Everyone hates Kairi now. XD  
**2. ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat** – Whoot! Gummy worms! Well, that makes sense. I should sniff some too XD.  
**3. Kayrana** – ahh. True. Thank you!  
**4. Bonnie Mizuhara** – Yeah, it was sad. Sorry.  
**5. Largo-sensei** – ((pets))

More! 3 ALMOST DONE!


	35. EXTRA – Selphie’s Greatest Idea ever!

**The Magic of the Earth and the Sky**

by Flare Haynekie

**Disclaimer:** …………  
**Warnings: **AU, OOC-ness, shonen-ai  
**Author's note**: XD The extra. I'm a nutty person, but I'm glad of this fic. (huggles it) I'll miss it.

-------------------------  
Chapter 35: EXTRA – Selphie's Greatest Idea (ever)!!  
-------------------------

"I have the greatest idea!!!" Selphie suddenly announce one day.

It was summer again, and high school was finally over. Not only that, but they were all planning to attend the local university. They felt really attached to the island. Especially after the play. Actually, so much had changed after that play.

Cloud and Irvine returned to Kuri City at one point. Exactly the day after the play. They had worked overnight on their overdue research project, so they had to make it the best one yet. In fact, they took a copy of the play and showed it over there. It became quite a fuss. Suddenly everyone was interested in Destiny Islands. And once they were done, they returned to the island. Cloud moved in with Leon, which caused a bit of a stir, but then again, everyone just wanted to stalk them. Irvine finally married Selphie when he returned.

Since it was summer, they spent most of their free time at the beach or at Caroline's shop. It was one day that they were at Caroline's shop that Selphie announce she had an idea.

"You have another great idea?" Sora asked curiously, slurping his juice.

"No, no! You don't understand, this is the greatest idea out of all of my ideas!!!" she exclaimed.

"That reminds me, how's the book going?" Riku asked, making Selphie change the subject. Her ideas usually weren't that great, in fact, they were downright troublesome.

"Oh, it's going quite nicely. Since I'm practically passing down what Sora gave me, then adding my memories to it, it's going well. Cloud also came by at one point to help me with a part. But I'm going to need your help to explain how you two met again…" she trailed off. "But anyway!!! My idea!" There was just no way to make her suddenly forget about it.

"Sorry I'm late!" Roxas voice announced as he and Axel took the last seats between Riku and Wakka. "Dad was being extra picky in choosing what way did he want the furniture to go." He looked around. "What's this about an idea?"

"Selphie has an idea." Tidus explained. "But I don't think anyone's too keen to hear about it."

"A wedding!" Selphie finally declared, everyone looking at her. "We should have a small wedding for Riku and Sora!" She cleared up.

A pause, then a shocked "what?!" from Sora, everyone turning to look at him and laughing at his reaction.

"A wedding? A wedding?!!" Sora asked. He was blushing, but he just needed to clear it up in case he heard wrong.

But Selphie just kept smiling. "That's right, a wedding."

Riku cleared his throat to gather her attention. "You do know that by making a small wedding, it just won't stay as a small wedding. Especially if you're trying to marry us."

"You're getting married?" a voice asked, the table inhabitants looking up to see Kairi.

"Kairi!" Selphie jumped to hug her. "You'll come too, right? I'm gonna make a wedding for Riku and Sora."

"Ooh!!! That sounds lovely!" Kairi smiled. After everything had happened, she was now a definite friend of theirs, every once in a while making outfits for Sora. "I can make Sora's wedding gown!"

"Cool!" Selphie cheered, glad to have someone other than Irvine and Yuki agreeing with her. It was quite a surprise to Selphie when Irvine returned after handing down his project with a beautiful white wolf named Yuki. She was pretty sure it was the same one she had had in the past, who's name had been Wolf.

"Does that mean that it's settled now?" Riku asked, patting Sora's back as the brunet drank his juice as a way to try and ignore them.

Selphie turned to him with a large grin. "Of course! Now we need to plan where!"

They debated over the place, none of them noticing as Kairi slipped away from them. Moments later, Cloud appeared. He looked like he had ran all the way from the store where he worked with Leon, to Caroline's shop. He quickly approached the table.

"Are you insane?!" he asked, the question mostly directed at Sora, who looked up startled. "What is this about you two getting married?"

Selphie squealed. "Wow! News travel fast!"

Sora simply tried hide under the table, but Riku held him up, giving him a small chuckle. Cloud took a deep breath.

"Who's idea?" he simply asked, everyone pointing at Selphie. "Right. I should've known."

"What?" Selphie quickly asked in her defense. "I think it's a great idea."

There was a small pause, broken by the sound of a cell phone. Namely, Sora's. Startled, the brunet picked up the call.

"Hello? Oh, hi dad… the marriage. It's Selphie's idea. Who's doing catering?!" Sora took the phone away from him ear and held it up like it was possessed. He placed it again on his ear. "Dad. I have no idea. This all started an hour ago or so. What? Yes… what?! No! Will you stop it with the catering… a, what? You told… oh dear. I'll talk to you later." Sora quickly hanged up. "Oh, dear…"

Another silence, this time broken by Riku's cell phone. Which was strange because it almost never rang. Riku picked it up, Sora knowing full well who it was. He hanged up a few minutes later.

"My parents are coming to visit." Riku groaned, leaning to take Sora in his arms. "This isn't fair. Who in the world told them?"

Sora gave a whine. "My dad said he called Midori and told her."

"Sion called my mom?! Just peachy."

"Where's Squally?" Selphie asked Cloud, ignoring the ones she was going to marry.

"Leon's back at the store. I need to return or we'll be in trouble. Then again, with this kind of news, I'm surprised Yuffie hasn't run here to demand an explanation." Cloud replied, the gods finding it funny to play with his mind today.

"Riku! I demand an explanation!!!!" Yuffie called as she entered the store.

Cloud quickly took that as his cue to leave, far away from a certain someone's possible wrath.

"It was my idea." Selphie quickly piped in, Yuffie gathering her attention to the younger girl.

"What? Why?"

Selphie pouted. She had been learning from Sora without his consent. "But it's a really great idea…" she whined.

Yuffie sighed. "I should've known."

"Oh! I know who can do the opening act!!!" Selphie suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her puzzled. What did she think this was, a concert?

"Selph, this isn't a concert. It's a wedding." Tidus finally said. "There is no opening act at a wedding. A small party afterwards, yeah, but not an opening act."

"Yeah, that! I know who can do it!" Selphie grinned. "I'm sure my cousins wouldn't mind!"

Riku quickly looked up. He had been busy hugging Sora to keep the brunet from thinking about the half-planned wedding. "You don't mean those three…?"

Selphie looked at him puzzled. "What? Of course I mean those three! Yu-yu and Rikku are my favorite cousins! I'm sure they'll either do it for free or give us a low rate."

"Huh?" Sora looked up. "Riku? I thought he was Yuffie's cousin."

Riku simply chuckled. "No, not me. The one Selph is talking about is Rikku with two k's. She's part of a rather famous band."

"Oh." Sora heard his phone ring again, noticing it was Sion and picking it up. "What's up, dad? What? Kairi made a committee? And they already decided on the catering… and the place is by the beach. Why by the beach?? Huh. That's not funny." Sora gave the phone to Selphie. "Here, vice-president of my wedding committee. My dad wants to talk to you."

Selphie grinned, grabbing the phone. "I'm vice-president? That's so cool! Oh, hello Sion!!! Uh, what? Yes, I was serious…" she smiled. "How about two days from now? Riku's parents will be here around tomorrow, so I believe it's enough time to prepare everything."

Everyone looked at her worried. Two days before the wedding and everyone was wondering how she was going to pull it off.

---- The next day ----

"Is she here yet?" Sora asked for the third time in the last five minutes.

Riku sighed. "Not yet." He was bored too.

According to Riku, Midori had called around three in the morning to say that her plane arrived at six. Since he was already awake, Riku had decided to wake up Sora too and have some breakfast and prepare the guest room for his parents. After that, they calmly walked up to the airport, Sora getting random hugs from people who congratulated them. It happened so much, that it completely woke up Sora and kept him alert, ready to use Riku as protection.

All in all, they arrived at the airport before six. But they were told that it was a little bit delayed, so they sat down to wait for it to finally arrive.

"We should go visit dad and see how his new apartment looks like now that they finally finished furnishing it." Sora stated, finally tired of asking the same question repeatedly.

Riku smiled, placing a kiss on the brunet's hair. "Yeah, we should. We should also see your brother's house."

A bit after graduation, Caroline gave Sion the house papers, making it officially his. But he gave them to Roxas, who quickly gave them to Sora, declaring that Dominique would've liked it if Sora had it. After that was settled, Sion and Roxas moved out. Since Cloud was already living with Leon, all they had to do was inform him. Then Riku talked to Midori, his mother, telling her that he would now be living with Sora, which in turn made her sit and talk to Sora for over an hour. According to Sora she had talked about the play, courtesy of Selphie who sent everyone's family a copy, and how he didn't really look that much like Dominique, but Roxas did.

"Meh. Ro doesn't want us there until next month." Sora yawned. He got up and stretched, not even noticing Midori running to him and pouncing on him.

Riku paused, shocked at the sudden occurrence, before helping Midori up, Sora crawling to hide behind Riku.

"It's Sora!" Midori happily stated. She hugged Riku. "Oh, Riku! He's adorable! You should've invited us sooner!" She let him go, Riku taking one of her bags.

Sora gulped, but grabbed one too. He also pulled Riku down. "She reminds me of Selphie!!" he quickly whispered, watching as Midori kept a close eye on him.

Riku gave a sigh. "Yeah, they're best friends."

Sora startled. "No way!!!"

Midori looked at them curiously. "Honestly, stop the gossiping and let's go!"

"Are you planning on leaving me behind?" a tall man with silver hair and bright purple eyes asked, approaching them.

Riku smiled. "Hey, dad."

Sora curiously looked at him. He had heard so much about Midori, but never about Riku's father.

Riku took hold of Sora's free hand, gathering the curious brunet's attention. "Sora, this is my dad, Tsuzuki."

Sora blinked. "Um… pleased to meet you?"

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Don't get nervous, I don't bite."

"Um, okay?"

Midori searched her pockets and found a ribbon, tying up her black hair. "Man, the heat here sure doesn't change." She smiled at the boys. "Shall we go now??"

Riku and Sora nodded, walking in front as Midori and Tsuzuki trailed behind. They were completely quiet until they reached the house, Midori running across the street to say hi to Yuffie. Meanwhile, Riku and Sora took her luggage to the guest room, Tsuzuki following them.

"Isn't this Caroline's house?" Tsuzuki asked as he followed the boys outside to the porch.

Sora smiled. "That's my grandmother. She gave the papers and all the house rights to my dad, and he gave them to my brother Roxas, who gave them to me."

"You're Dominique's son then?" Tsuzuki asked, quite puzzled.

"You didn't know?" Riku then asked.

"No, your mother forgot to mention that small detail." Tsuzuki sighed, watching as Midori and Yuffie walked towards them. "Mimi, you forgot to tell me Sora was Dominique's son."

Midori blinked. "I did? Huh. Oh, well." She smiled.

"Are you going to visit Caroline?" Yuffie asked the boys, who simply nodded.

"It's early, so I don't think Selphie's meeting with the rest of the committee just yet." Riku stated, grabbing Sora's hand and leading the brunet down the small stairs.

"Could we accompany you?" Tsuzuki asked, smiling at the cute couple they made.

Midori quickly went and hugged Sora. "Oh! Let us go too!"

"Sure! Sure!" Sora agreed, struggling to get away, Riku chuckling but helping him.

After a saying good bye to Yuffie, they walked to Caroline's shop, Midori quickly rushing to talk to Caroline, while Tsuzuki, Riku, and Sora walked up to the table where Selphie and Irvine sat, a bunch of papers scattered across the table.

"Busy, Selphie?" Sora asked.

Which made Selphie look up and smile. "Oh, you're here! Perfect!" she showed him to drawings. "Kairi made a lot of different designs, but we ended up with these two. Which one do you like?"

Sora took a seat as he held the papers. "Is this the supposed wedding gown?"

"Oooh! You found out. Well, if you don't choose, I'll choose one for you."

Sora groaned, showing them to Riku. After a few moments, Riku took one of the papers, made it into a ball, and threw it to Irvine. Sora gave the other to Selphie. "This one then."

Selphie took it and smiled. "Great! We liked this one too. Okay, so, half of the decoration is currently being put. We moved the wedding from the beach to the nearby church because the others in the committee wanted to put more decorations and the fact that we couldn't do much at the beach was frustrating. So, we're holding the ceremony at the church, and then the party is at that nice restaurant by the sea. What do you think?"

"Will you actually be able to pull it off before tomorrow?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Of course! The whole town's helping, so we have extra help like crazy! In fact, we might even finish before midday." Selphie giggled. "Maybe. But anyway, let me call Kairi and her sewing crew and inform them which one they're making. In the meantime, you guys can pick a menu. Here." She handed them a small pile of papers and went out, dialing Kairi's number on her cell phone.

Sora looked at the pile and groaned. "This is not funny."

Midori approached them. "Oh! You're picking out the menu? Can I help?"

Riku grinned, taking the papers from Sora and giving them all to Midori. "Help yourself, mom."

Midori squealed and sat down, organizing the papers in different piles. Meanwhile, Tsuzuki talked with Irvine, while Sora took a nap on the table. Riku was checking the rest of the papers Selphie had on the table. Selphie came back a while later, waking up Sora.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! Kairi said that she knew you guys would pick that one so they had already started. Since they have a lot done, they would like you there for fitting!" Selphie informed, turning then to Riku. "And you! Tidus and Wakka called saying that you should go fitting for the suit!"

Tsuzuki accompanied Sora, while Irvine accompanied Riku. Meanwhile, Selphie sat down to finish the last decisions before the committee reunion. When Riku and Sora got together again, it was dark and they were tired, so they went to sleep after a relaxing shower. Midori woke them up the next day with a large serving of pancakes, something she liked to make for special occasions. If that wasn't enough, Selphie and Sion came by to pick them up for a short rehearsal, which proved quite successful, even if Selphie had made a small screw up.

Once rehearsal was over, Selphie dragged Sora to where Kairi waited with the dress, while Roxas accompanied Riku to where the others waited with the special suit.

"Why do I have the feeling that there's something different in this dress from the one you tried on me yesterday?" Sora asked as Kairi helped him dress.

"That's because we decided to change it at the last minute!" Selphie smiled from her spot by the door.

Midori currently combed down Sora's hair, applying a strange liquid to his hair. Once Sora was dressed, and his hair was dry not to mention completely flat, the girls moved him to stand in front of the mirror. It was a beautiful white dress. No sleeves, long enough to cover his feet and the slippers, and small gloves. The veil was attached with a glittering silver tiara, Midori coming up to him to place a silver necklace around his neck. Hanging from the chain was a silver charm of a heart shaped case, a small Paopu inside of it.

"This is beautiful." Sora awed, softly touching the charm.

Midori smiled at him. "You think? I had it made a long while ago along with your mother. They're not rhinestones, but actual gems, so you can imagine how much it took us. But she said that once Sora married Riku, I would give it to Sora." She smiled. "Guess there's no stopping your mother and her promises."

Sora looked up at his reflection. "That's right! Mom had said that!"

"That's right. She had promised me that you would marry Riku, but I guess even she found it impossible since you were both boys."

Sora smiled. "Yeah. Well, I guess this is were I finally take that rain check I gave Riku on marrying him."

"A rain check?"

Sora simply laughed, proceeding to explain to her about the lunches. It wasn't long before Sion entered the room, announcing the beginning of the ceremony, and giving his arm to Sora, the flustered brunet placing his hand on it and softly arguing that it was embarrassing. Selphie, the flower girl, passed rather quickly, wanting to see the kiss rather than actually paying attention to her job.

Sion, on the other hand, took his time as he should be to approach the altar where Riku was, shock clear on his face. Sion left him there in front of Riku, walking to stand nearby with Tsuzuki and Midori. Parents on one side, Roxas, Cloud, Selphie, and Kairi on the other. Sora shyly looked up at Riku, the older smiling contently. Everything went on smoothly, including the exchange of rings, which were a present from their closest friends.

"You may now kiss the bride."

It was announced, everyone giving a quiet chuckle at Selphie's loud "yes!!!"

Riku took a deep breath, and took the edge of the veil in his hand, softly raising it to pass it over Sora's head, letting it rest behind the small brunet. Sora closed his eyes, leaning his face upwards, Riku leaning down and taking Sora's lips fully with his.

Everyone cheered and applauded, a small reminder of the ending of the play, but neither Riku nor Sora paying much attention as they resumed their kiss, breaking it when they heard Selphie cheer, and laughing at her reaction. Then hand in hand, they walked down the aisle, to the door, then out the church, Sora pausing to raise the bouquet to show that he was going to throw it. The crowd gathered around just as Sora threw it, quickly turning around to watch it fall right into Kairi's hands. And with that, they climbed onto the small car belonging to Leon, and drove off in direction of the restaurant.

"You look like a small princess in that dress." Riku stated, smiling. He tapped the tiara. "You even have your own crown."

Sora laughed. "It's not a crown. Kairi said it was a tiara."

The after party was a blast. Selphie's cousins did come by, happy to do a small concert for them while cuddling Sora because he was just adorable. Selphie herself got drunk halfway through said party, and so did Sora. But Selphie was the loudest. Then they played a copy of the play, and they tried to make a repeat even as drunk as they were, which was good for laughs all the way into the night…

---------------------------------------------  
**The end!!**  
---------------------------------------------

**(Author's rants)**  
Another supposedly lame ending, but, I did the wedding! OMG, this chapter is long! Plus, Riku's dad made an appearance! Completely unexpected, but made for good entertainment. Kairi got the bouquet too! And, honestly, Selphie and Sora drunk is the best thing ever.

Well, this is now really the last good bye. Like last time, I would like to thank everyone.

Small shameless plug: if you like Albel and Fayt being idiots with each other, then please read my fic "A little bit of love" currently being my sole project until I think of either passing the KH vampire fic or just simply coming up with another bright idea. XD

**  
(Things you should know)**  
1. The wedding dress is made to be an actual wedding dress, but it's also made in a way to keep Sora from overheating or anything. Which is nice, considering I know how hot an island in the tropics can be in the middle of summer. (grin)

2. I think it should go without saying, but Selphie's cousins are Yuna and Rikku, and the band is YuRiPa (XD). Yeah, I wanted them to appear since around halfway through the fic. Mostly because I was hearing "Real Emotion" and "1000 no kotoba" (1000 words).

3. The necklace… it's beautiful in my head. Since Midori said they weren't rhinestones, I guess it's a topaz, and an emerald for the leaves. No detail on the rings because I just remembered there was supposed to be some there. Oh well.

4. Erm, Leon has a car! LOL!!! Other than that, I guess it was a surprise that they left the house to Sora.

**  
(Things I was hearing and/or working on while writing this chapter)**  
Mostly my playlist, but near the wedding kiss I put "Tifa's theme – piano version" from Advent Children, although I don't think there's another version but the piano version. Oh well.

**  
(Reviews)**

**1. St. Mayhew** – I updated the Star Ocean story! Hehehehehe.

**2. pansypantelones411** – Thank you! Here's the bonus chappie!

**3. Miss Nox** – (x20) Yay! Thank you for liking it so much! X3 Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

Once more, thank you all for all the love! I wanna make a list of everyone who reviewed…. Maybe later.  
XD  
Well, this is it. Until next time!!!!!!!

(And don't forget to look out in the far off future for "Kuusai – the point where the earth meets the sky – " coming to a bookstore near you! XD)


End file.
